La lección de Hermione
by Namine1993
Summary: Dumbledore sí que contrató a Tom Riddle como profesor de DCAO. Tom busca alumnos con poder y Hermione ha llamado su atención. El profesor también ha despertado la curiosidad de los tres amigos tras una serie de ataques a hijos de muggles, obra de unos encapuchados que se hacen llamar mortífagos. Pero eso pronto cambiará, pues Tom nunca aprendió a compartir.
1. Ingenua observación

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

_**La lección de Hermione**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1- Ingenua observación**_

* * *

-¿Habéis escuchado lo que Seamus le ha dicho fuera a Parvati?- Ron se sentó con sus dos mejores amigos en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Como siempre, Hermione tenía su rostro hundido en un ancho libro y Harry estaba terminando una redacción para la clase de Transformaciones. Iban por el segundo día de clase y ya estaba atrasado.

-No, Ron, ¿cómo podríamos haberlo hecho?- respondió Hermione con ironía. Las mejillas del mago se tiñeron de rojo, avergonzado. Antes de que respondiera algo hiriente Harry intervino.

-¿Qué ha dicho Seamus?

Ron les miró detenidamente a los ojos antes de responder.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle ha vuelto.

Ambos contuvieron las respiraciones. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaban ese nombre. Ya se había evaporado de sus pensamientos para ser sólo una lejana anécdota. Siete años habían pasado desde que entraron en Hogwarts como alumnos y cada año habían tenido un profesor diferente para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se decía que el auténtico profesor, al que Dumbledore había concedido seis años de permiso, había maldecido el puesto para que nadie se hiciera con él. Al parecer el hijo pródigo había vuelto a casa.

-Dicen que junto con Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso del siglo- murmuró Hermione- Fue Prefecto y Premio Anual, el alumno más brillante que nunca haya pisado Hogwarts- a cada palabra su admiración crecía- ¡Y va a ser nuestro profesor!

Los dos magos se apartaron discretamente de ella, lanzándole extrañas miradas.

-A mis padres no les gusta. Dicen que sabe demasiado sobre magia negra- recordó el pelirrojo- Y a Fred y a George tampoco les caía bien. Creo que ha sido el único profesor que ha podido mantenerlos a raya, así que cuando se fue se descontrolaron.

-Si pudo poner a los gemelos en su sitio, Filch estará más contento que Hermione de que Tom Riddle vuelva- bromeó Harry.

La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-Ríete mientras puedas, Harry- con un gesto señaló hacia el pergamino a medio rellenar. El mago maldijo volviendo al trabajo.

-Yo ya me había olvidado de que nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba de vacaciones- comentó Ron observando a unas chicas pasar.

-No estaba de vacaciones- corrigió Hermione un poco molesta- Pidió una excedencia.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

-¿De seis años? ¿Para qué? Yo creo que se cansó de los alumnos y pidió unas vacaciones sin sueldo.

-Eres imposible, Ronald.

-¿Ahora qué he hecho?- inquirió en voz alta contemplando a su amiga irse del Gran Comedor cargada con su mochila y su gran libro. Harry se encogió de hombros sin levantar la vista del papel.

-Si después de siete años no lo sabes yo no te puedo ayudar.

Como cabría esperar, Harry y Ron llegaron tarde a clase de McGonagall, quien ya no toleraba esos comportamientos en alumnos de séptimo curso, pues estos debían dar ejemplo. Al menos, eso era lo que decía ella. Para bien o para mal –en el caso de Harry– su profesora aceptó los ensayos aunque no hubieran llegado a tiempo y los colocó mágicamente sobre los demás, en su escritorio.

-Como subdirectora es mi deber recordaros que este año será el más importante de vuestra educación en Hogwarts- comenzó mirando a cada alumno a los ojos- Me alegra que hayáis elegido Transformaciones en vuestros Éxtasis y pienso ser mucho más dura para que alcancéis la mayor nota posible- ignoró los gruñidos mitad gemidos- Pero también quiero que disfrutéis de vuestro último año en el colegio y, por supuesto, que mi casa gane la copa de Quidditch- los Ravenclaw se rieron cortésmente y los Gryffindor lanzaron miradas de apoyo a Harry, su capitán- Así que colaboremos para que ello pase- sonrió como una madre.

La clase no se hizo más llevadera después de aquello. Les había recordado el sentimiento de pertenencia a Hogwarts pero la materia seguía siendo muy complicada y tenían que prestar atención en todo momento. Dos horas después y una clase de encantamientos con Hufflepuff apenas podían con la semana, y eso que era martes, el primero del curso.

Ni siquiera el único aliciente de Hermione para terminar el día se cumplió. Tom Riddle no apareció en la mesa de los profesores a la hora de cenar. Muchos alumnos esperaron hasta el final mas no hubo cambios. No obstante, seguramente para acallar los peligrosos rumores que comenzaban a nacer, Dumbledore sí que informó de la gran noticia sobre la vuelta de su antiguo, y esperaban que definitivo, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En fin, mañana le podría ver en clase ya que ellos tenían a primera hora con él.

* * *

Nunca habían visto a tantos alumnos esperar fuera antes de tiempo para entrar en un aula. Harry, Ron y Hermione también habían llegado pronto por el mismo motivo que todos los Gryffindors y Slytherins de séptimo curso que cursaban DCAO. Era la primera clase que iba a dar Tom Riddle en seis años y todo tipo de rumores ya corrían por el castillo, así que obviamente todos querían saber cuánta verdad circulaba por los pasillos.

La puerta de la clase se abrió sola a la hora en punto. Los Slytherins pasaron, ocupando las primeras filas ya que ése profesor estuvo en su casa y los profesores se solían portar bien con las casas a las que habían pertenecido. Los Gryffindors pasaron un poco más cautelosos hacia el resto de las mesas. Ya tenían un profesor de Pociones de Slytherin y no querían otro ni remotamente parecido a él.

Hermione se sentó en la esquina de una mesa central con Ron a su lado y Harry al lado de Ron. Y por fin pudieron ver al protagonista de su curiosidad.

Tom Marvolo Riddle no era para nada lo que se esperaban. Sentado en su silla, tras la gran mesa que tantos años habían visto ocupada por diferentes magos, se encontraba observando con atención cada detalle y cada alumno. Era toda una contradicción que admirar. A pesar de su edad apenas diría que llegaría a los treinta, su oscuro pelo contrastaba con su pálida piel y sus negros ojos poseían un brillo rojizo que hacía temblar a quien recibiera su dura mirada. No era tan guapo como las brujas afirmaban que era diez años atrás, pero seguía teniendo un aura de peligro y poder que asustaba y atraía si no se era precavido.

-Buenos días,- su profunda voz calló cualquier sonido que hubiera atrevido a estar hasta el momento; era un tono tan profundo que resultaba tenebroso- como ya sabréis soy el profesor Riddle y este año seré vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Como alumnos de último curso, si habéis llegado hasta aquí espero un nivel adecuado y no toleraré ningún comportamiento improcedente - advirtió. El tono de voz no había variado pero la amenaza era clara y efectiva. Justo en ese momento un chillido agudo llamó la atención de toda la clase. Demelza Robbins había conseguido transformar el grito que había dado, pero aun así toda la clase se había girado hacia ella. Nuevos chillidos acompañaron al que la bruja había soltado al ver una gigantesca serpiente deslizarse por el suelo de la clase hacia la mesa del profesor.

-¿Tiene algún problema con Nagini, señorita Robbins?- los alumnos tragaron saliva, asustados. No sabían cómo podía conocer ya el nombre de la chica ni por qué un profesor tendría esa monstruosa serpiente como… no sabían como qué pero parecía que era su mascota.

-N-No, pr-profesor Riddle, lo siento m-mucho- tembló al responder.

-Que no vuelva a suceder- su voz había adquirido un filo mortal. A los amigos no les extrañaba que los gemelos se comportasen como ángeles en presencia de ese profesor - Hoy haréis una prueba escrita para que pueda medir vuestro nivel- nadie se atrevió a pronunciar una sola queja.

La gran serpiente se alzaba sobre la mesa del profesor mientras unas hojas se iban repartiendo solas a cada alumno. Su reptil mirada atravesaba la de los alumnos que se atrevían a elevar la cabeza durante la prueba. Al instante volvían a enterrar sus rostros en la hoja, tratando de contestar a las preguntas correctamente, mas era casi imposible.

Hermione terminó justo a tiempo. Apenas tuvo tiempo acabar la última pregunta cuando el papel desapareció de su mesa al mismo tiempo que el de todos sus compañeros. Aparecieron sobre el escritorio del profesor perfectamente colocados en una pequeña montaña.

-En la próxima clase os los devolveré corregidos- fue su breve despedida. La puerta se abrió sola y los alumnos no se hicieron de rogar para salir huyendo de la clase.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Ron con una leve histeria contenida.

-Creo que no he respondido a más que un par bien- murmuró Harry a toda prisa.

-¡Al menos te ha dado tiempo a terminar! ¡Yo todavía estoy preguntándome qué me quería preguntar en la tercera!- lloriqueó Ron.

Hermione se dio prisa en alcanzar a sus amigos, que habían sido de los primeros en salir.

-Sí que ha sido algo difícil- corroboró. El pelirrojo miró a su amiga con ojos bien abiertos.

-¡¿Algo?! ¡¿Algo?! ¡Ese mago está loco! ¡¿Y visteis su serpiente?! ¡¿Quién tiene _eso _como mascota?!

-No sé en qué estaba pensando Dumbledore para contratarle- intervino Harry.

-¡Yo te diré en qué!- gritó- ¡En sorbetes de limón y años de jubilación sin preocupaciones! ¡Cuando Riddle termine con nosotros no quedará nada de lo Snape pueda masticar!

-Tenéis que admitir que sus preguntas demuestran que sabe en profundidad sobre lo que enseña. No se me había ocurrido pensar en cómo usar la magia no verbal desde la teoría de Porpington.

Ron se puso a seguir gritando incoherencias mientras la chica le miraba con cara de extrañada.

-Hermione, Ron ahora sólo necesita desahogarse y que digamos que Riddle es lo peor que ha pasado por Hogwarts desde Gilleroy Lockart- explicó Harry. Ahora quien tenía el rostro de horror era ella.

-¡No me compares a ese inútil con el profesor Riddle! Puede que sea muy meticuloso y autoritario, pero también es muy poderoso.

-¡Es un psicópata!- se volvió a incorporar Ron a la conversación- ¡Y no hace mucho tú suspirabas por Lockart!- acusó.

-¡Era pequeña e ingenua!

Harry saltó en risas.

-Tú nunca has sido ingenua, Hermione. Anda, olvidémonos de Riddle y vayamos a Pociones. Nos queda una larga mañana.

No sabían cómo de larga iba a ser hasta que entraron a Pociones y vieron el rostro de Snape. Normalmente su cara no reflejaba más emoción que la molestia, en cambio por alguna razón que estaban seguros que no se debía a ellos, se podía notar a kilómetros que ese día serían felices si sólo estuviera molesto.

-Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar apurados de tiempo- ladró nada más pasaron al aula. Acostumbrados a sus injusticias con ellos no pusieron rostro de sorpresa porque la tortura comenzara tan pronto. Aun así hacía tiempo que no tenían una clase como aquella. A duras penas un alumno consiguió aguantar las lágrimas cuando Snape criticó la poción que estaba haciendo. Si no fuera por Hermione, que se había convertido en una experta ayudando a sus amigos, ellos estarían recibiendo la misma charla.

-No quiero volver a ver un trabajo así en mi clase, señor Goldstein. Es la vergüenza de los Ravenclaw. Creí que en su casa sólo había alumnos inteligentes, pero veo que debe de haber de todo- al decir aquello cambió la mirada hacia los tres amigos. Hermione trabajaba con una alumna de Ravenclaw mientras que Harry y Ron trabajaban juntos- ¿Y qué tenemos por aquí, Potter, Weasley? Tienen suerte de que les haya admitido en mi clase. No sé qué clase de trampas hicieron en los TIMOS pero me voy a encargar de que deseen nunca haber llegado hasta aquí.

Ron soltó un pequeño gemido de miedo similar a cuando veía una araña. Seguro que los prisioneros de Azkaban rogarían seguir en la cárcel antes que tener una mañana con Riddle y Snape.

* * *

-¡¿Se puede saber qué acromántula ha picado a Snape?!- exclamó Ron con voz aguda a la hora de comer- ¡Yo no puedo soportar tanta tensión!

-¡Shhhh! ¡Nos van a oír los profesores, Ronald!- advirtió Hermione lanzando una mirada de soslayo hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-No creo que las cosas se puedan poner peor que esta mañana- murmuró Harry un poco pálido. Había sido un día muy tenso. Se podía notar en el acto los alumnos que habían tenido clase con Riddle o con Snape por sus caras. Al menos ya no tenían clase por la tarde y la podían dedicar a liberar tensión en el campo de Quidditch.

-Sea lo que sea que le ocurra espero que se le pase pronto- añadió Harry.

-No creo- entró Dean en la conversación. Los tres amigos se giraron hacia él.

-¿Cómo que no?- de nuevo la aguda voz de pánico de Ron.

Hermione prestó atención atenta. Nunca había visto a Snape tan frustrado y la razón podía significar que ese año sus dos amigos cometieran un asesinato o sacaran adelante su educación en Hogwarts.

-Mi hermano mayor me ha dicho que Snape siempre ha querido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- murmuró Dean bajando la voz para que los profesores no le escucharan. Estaban lejos, pero nunca se sabía- Al parecer este año Dumbledore había encontrado un profesor de Pociones y le iba a dejar quedarse con el puesto de DCAO pero Riddle apareció. Por ello, muchos alumnos que no consiguieron un Extraordinario en Pociones han podido tomar la asignatura, porque el profesor que le iba a sustituir no lo exigía. Snape sigue siendo el profesor de Pociones pero se ha tenido que quedar con esos alumnos.

-No me extraña que esté así- asintió Hermione- Nos va a hacer la vida imposible hasta que los alumnos desearan no haber elegido Pociones. Él mismo lo dijo.

Los chicos asintieron, incluidos algunos que no estaban participando en la conversación.

-Y eso no es todo- siguió Dean- Antes de irse, Riddle era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, puesto que ocupó Snape cuando se fue, pero como ha vuelto…

-Estamos muertos- Ron dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

-…Exacto- asintió Dean- Riddle también ha recuperado el puesto de jefe de la casa.

La chica tragó saliva. Desvió los ojos hacia un huraño Snape, un indiferente Riddle y un sonriente Dumbledore. Los alumnos no iban a aguantar ese curso con un Snape tan volátil.

-Ser auror no vale tanto la pena, Harry, larguémonos de aquí.

-No pienso dejar que Snape me eche de Hogwarts. Si quiere una guerra, la tendrá- aseguró el mago con una mirada desafiante. Nunca terminaban bien parados cuando Harry poseía esa mirada. Ron miró a la bruja pidiendo auxilio. Ésta se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada. Ron volvió a dejar caer la frente.

-Además, mientras no nos quiten el Quidditch podremos aguantar- trató de animarle Harry.

-¡Pssstttt! ¡No dejes que te oigan decir eso! ¿Es que quieres rematarnos?

-Ron, creo que ahora estás exagerando. Si os quitaran el Quidditch tendríais más tiempo para trabajar- algún día la bruja aprendería a no tocar la fibra sensible del Quidditch. Se tuvo que terminar refugiando en la biblioteca para huir de sus amigos. Aprovechó para adelantar los deberes con los que habían sido bombardeados y tratar de avanzar un poco en sus materias, sobre todo en la del nuevo profesor. Quería comprobar sus respuestas con la teoría y quería saber mucho más sobre lo que las preguntas habían sugerido. Estaba segura de que Tom Riddle iba a cambiar sus vidas y quería estar preparada para cuando aquello sucediera.

* * *

Hasta el viernes no volvieron a tener Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ojalá pudieran decir eso de Pociones. Habían escuchado que Snape había conseguido que un alumno de primero saliera llorando de clase cuando introdujo un ingrediente incorrecto en una poción. Así que a pesar de lo que esperaba todo el castillo, su humor no había mejorado. Por otra parte, Riddle no es que favoreciera a ninguna casa en especial, ni siquiera a Slytherin como habrían esperado las serpientes. No obstante, se mostraba extraño con ciertos alumnos. Nadie sabría describirlo pero había alumnos que le temían más que otros, y por una buena razón. El brillo rojizo aparecía al mirarlos, ese brillo que te perseguía en sueños y te hacía temblar por las noches. No era algo agradable de presenciar, ya no digamos de recibir.

Aunque no lo pareciera porque a esas alturas ya estaba casi siempre en la biblioteca, Hermione trataba de disfrutar de su último año en Hogwarts. Incluso había ido a ver un entrenamiento de sus amigos, aunque se había llevado un libro para no perder el tiempo mientras los observaba de vez en cuando. Ron no había desaprovechado la oportunidad para reprochárselo y ya habían tenido su primera discusión del curso. Tratando de que pareciera culpa de la tensión a la que estaban sometidos, lo que seguramente sería verdad, Harry les volvió a reconciliar justo para superar juntos la siguiente clase de DCAO.

Tal que en la última ocasión la puerta se abrió a la hora exacta dejando a los alumnos pasar, esta vez con más nerviosismo y cautela. El profesor Riddle les esperaba de pie frente a la pizarra mientras que Nagini estaba paseando entre las mesas de los alumnos. Dándose fuerzas Hermione pasó junto con sus amigos y se sentó en la esquina de la mesa central. Un silencio rodeó el aula una vez todos los alumnos estuvieron instalados. Los segundos se extendieron eternamente, todos esperando el movimiento del profesor. Finalmente las hojas que estaban sobre el escritorio se elevaron grácilmente y se comenzaron a repartir entre los alumnos.

-La prueba ha sido… decepcionante- comenzó la clase observando a los alumnos, de vez en cuando el brillo rojizo tomando presencia- Muchos de vosotros no comprendéis la base de los conjuros más elementales y la mayoría confunde las teorías que os permiten realizar un simple patronus- siguió- Abrid vuestros libros por la página treinta y siete, hoy comenzaremos por la regulación de la potencia de los hechizos- dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Hermione se dio prisa en abrir el libro por la página indicada. Al mismo tiempo que lo conseguía su prueba se posó sobre la mesa. Con las manos temblantes la cogió. Alzó las cejas confusa y aterrada. Nunca había tenido tantas anotaciones de un profesor en sus ensayos. Su prueba estaba llena de una impoluta y elegante letra cursiva que desde luego no era su apresurada caligrafía. Temblante procedió a leer. La verdad, no se esperaba ese tipo de correcciones. Para empezar no eran correcciones en sí mismas, sino anotaciones sobre lo que le parecía al profesor Riddle sus respuestas. Miró de reojo la prueba de Ron para ver que él no tenía una sola anotación. Elevó un poco el cuello y vio que Harry tampoco. Ahora entendía por qué estaban tan tranquilos.

Ahogó una exclamación cuando algo pasó rozando su tobillo. Disimuladamente echó una mirada al suelo, desde donde la enorme serpiente tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. Elevó la cabeza para mirar al profesor y ver que él también la estaba mirando intensamente mientras explicaba la teoría. Un apretón sacudió sus tripas cuando ese brillo rojizo asesino apareció al mirarle. Tan ensimismada estaba que casi se pierde una pregunta. Tras años de educación su brazo salió disparado al techo. Siendo el único, Tom asintió hacia ella.

-Señorita _Granger_.

Casi se trastabilló cuando el profesor pronunció su apellido. Se aclaró la garganta y se pasó la lengua por los resecos labios antes de contestar.

-No es nada recomendable regular la potencia de los hechizos conforme a los sentimientos del mago puesto que nunca se sabe la potencia que realmente se ha dado al hechizo ni qué cantidad de magia se ha gastado. El resultado suele ser un conjuro menos poderoso de lo que debería haber sido con la magia usada o un poderoso hechizo pero con un gasto desproporcionado de energía.

Sin dar punto alguno a su casa por su acertada reflexión, Tom siguió la clase tras asentir a lo que había dicho la bruja. Ésta no estaba acostumbrada a que le dejaran hablar y luego se continuara como si nada hubiera pasado. Con Snape sabía que por mucho que levantara la mano pocas veces podría responder y cuando lo hacía siempre se llevaba un comentario hiriente como respuesta. En sus otras clases solía obtener puntos para su casa y algún halago. No le gustó aquella indiferencia por parte de uno de los mejores magos de la historia.

* * *

-Hermione, ¿puedes dejar ya la prueba de Riddle?- pidió por séptima vez Ron- Desde esta mañana has tenido tiempo para leerla mil veces.

El pelirrojo dejó caer la cabeza en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Se había quedado a ayudar a Harry con las obligaciones que conllevaba ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y no sabía por qué le molestaba que Hermione releyera una y otra vez las anotaciones de Riddle en su prueba. Puede que fuera porque ellos dos no tenían ninguna y al parecer eso no era tan bueno como con otros profesores. Pasó un brazo por detrás de ella en el sillón.

-Yo hoy he tenido reunión por asuntos de Premio Anual y clase de Runas Antiguas por la tarde, Ron- recordó Hermione sin despegar los ojos del papel. Escribió algo en un pergamino aparte al mismo tiempo que le respondía.

-Ah cierto, nosotros este año sólo tenemos un par de clases por la tarde, y es doble hora de DCAO los lunes, con Slytherin- pronunció el nombre de la casa con cansado asco. Sin contar con que no tenían todos los deberes añadidos y la presión de ser Premio Anual que había conseguido Hermione.

-¡Es que no entiendo por qué me trata como si prácticamente no existiera y luego hace estas anotaciones en mi prueba!- la frustración de la bruja era evidente. Harry mandó una sonrisa de ánimo a su amiga.

-Venga, Hermione, Riddle trata así a todos sus alumnos.

Antes de que terminara de hablar ella ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-Sólo a algunos- murmuró recordando el brillo rojizo que aparecía cuando sus miradas coincidían. Si no fuera porque otros también lo habían visto creería que se lo había imaginado.

-Debería preocuparte su desproporcionada serpiente- dijo Ron dejando que su pierna fuera y viniera dando patadas lentas en el aire.

-Nagini obedece al profesor Riddle. No hará nada que él no le haya ordenado.

-Ya le podría ordenar merendarse a Malfoy- gruñó el pelirrojo- ¿Habéis oído lo que va diciendo por ahí?

Harry asintió.

-Dice que su padre se lleva muy bien con Riddle y que este año será el año de Slytherin.

-Desde luego va a estar lleno de serpientes.

-Venga chicos, es nuestro último año y ya somos mayores de edad. ¿Qué nos importa lo que nos diga Malfoy?- trató de ser positiva Hermione. Mas su comportamiento mostraba lo contrario.

-Estoy deseando ser un auror y poder darle su merecido, ¿verdad, Harry?

-Yo también espero con ansias ese día, Ron.

La bruja bufó levantando por fin la vista de las correcciones.

-Yo me voy ya a dormir- informó estirándose. Después de tanto tiempo sentada su cuerpo pedía un poco de movimiento. Ocultó su sonrojo al ver al Ron con el brazo tras ella.

-¿Ya? Pero si mañana es sábado. Soy yo el que tiene que madrugar para hacer las pruebas a dos nuevos jugadores.

-Buena suerte con eso Harry. Yo mañana voy a ir pronto a la biblioteca. Quiero investigar una de las teorías que ha apuntado el profesor Riddle en mi prueba. Buenas noches, chicos.

-Algo me dice que Riddle va a ser peor que Lockart- murmuró Ron a su amigo observando cómo se iba Hermione. Su pierna no se detenía de su vaivén.

-Ahora es mayor de edad- le respondió su amigo dibujando unas líneas en el papel- Sabe lo que está haciendo.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que es Riddle el único que sabe lo que hace.

Harry le miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan observador con Hermione, Ron?

El mago se sonrojó violentamente.

-Siempre he sido observador en general.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Igual de observador que Hermione ingenua.

La mencionada subió discretamente los escalones al cuarto que compartía con sus compañeras de curso. Un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas tras escuchar a sus dos amigos. Se acostó en su cama con una practicada rapidez y se durmió al momento con los cotilleos de Lavender como murmullo de fondo. Tras seis años ya estaba acostumbrada y apenas hacía falta colocar un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor. En seguida pudo sonreír en su sueño. Sus exámenes habían terminado y había conseguido un Extraordinario en cada asignatura a la que se había presentado. Ese día era el último partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin y su casa iba ganando. Gritó más fuerte con su casa cuando Ron saludó en su dirección. Su sonrisa se borró poco a poco a medida que unas oscuras nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, trayendo consigo una oscuridad que no era normal ni siquiera en el mundo mágico. Los gritos de ánimo desaparecieron junto con sus compañeros. Sólo quedaron gritos lejanos, dejando a la bruja completamente sola en las gradas. Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta emitir una exclamación de sobresalto. Al otro lado del campo unos ojos rojos tenía la mirada clavada en ella. La silueta no se dejaba ver entre la opacidad de la niebla. Mientras todo era envuelto en oscuridad esos ojos rojos seguían cobrando fuerza. Trató de gritar. Ningún sonido salía ahora de su boca. Por más que lo intentaba su cuerpo no respondía, tan sólo podía temblar bajo esos ojos rojos y sentirse tan indefensa como seis años atrás.

* * *

**¡Me alegra decir que estoy de vuelta!**

**No me decidía a hacer una continuación de mi último fic, pero sí que quería explorar la idea de que Tom fuera profesor. Así que aquí empieza un nuevo fic que, para los que hayan leído "Una sola época, Hogwarts", verán que podría ser en cierta manera una continuación y a la vez uno nuevo. Por eso, aunque no suelo hacer mis fics parecidos, éste se parecerá en la base.**

**Sin más, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo y aprovecho para agradecer los ánimos para escribir una nueva historia.**


	2. Orgullo de serpiente

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2- Orgullo de serpiente_**

* * *

Hermione se despertó bruscamente a primera hora del sábado. Se quedó unos segundos de más tratando de normalizar su respiración. Había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño. Ahora apenas lo recordaba pero todavía podía sentir esos ojos rojos persiguiéndola. Suprimió un escalofrío y se dio prisa en asearse para dirigirse a la biblioteca como tenía planeado.

Agradeció la tranquilidad y seguridad de los libros. Conocía cada estantería y sección casi mejor que la propia bibliotecaria. Además, a principios de curso era la mejor época para ir. Solía estar desierto y silencioso, por eso se llevó un gran susto cuando al dirigirse hacia las mesas de las ventanas casi se choca con una alta figura vestida con una elegante capa.

-B-Buenos días, profesor Riddle- se alegró de no hacer demasiado el ridículo. Lo último que quería era tartamudear frente a un profesor. El brillo que le había perseguido en la noche volvió a aparecer.

Tom se tomó su tiempo para responder. Bajó la mirada hacia la extraña bruja de séptimo curso sin que se le escapara ningún detalle. No se había tomado la molestia de peinar su pelo. Simplemente se lo había recogido en una coleta alta, lo que demostraba su prisa. Sus ojos se habían agrandado al verle, y no sabía si se debía al miedo a la sorpresa. Lo más segura es que fuera una mezcla de ambos. Y si no, él se encargaría de que así fuera.

-Señorita Granger, veo que va a analizar la teoría que le sugerí- respondió tras una breve mirada al libro que llevaba. Que hiciera referencia a sus correcciones le daban una mayor importancia.

-Tengo curiosidad por ver las posibilidades- admitió. Desde fuera seguro que parecía que estaban teniendo una conversación normal, pero desde dentro se sentía bien diferente.

Tom asintió. En realidad no habría esperado que fuera a investigar sobre lo corregido; preguntado en clase sí, pero no investigado. Tras otra pausa en la que parecía medir su persona, volvió a hablar. Le gustaba las reacciones que estaba causando. Su sola magia ya era motivo para que la bruja se revolviera incómoda.

-Espero que no se deje llevar por ciertas derivaciones sin sentido del autor.

Ella no sabía adónde quería ir a parar. Le costaba seguir el hilo de la conversación y esconder las reacciones que provocaba su presencia.

-Suelo ser crítica respecto a lo que leo.

-En efecto, todos los profesores hablan maravillas de usted - ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Su tono de voz no había cambiado pero juraría haber visto que su comisura de su boca se alzaba ligeramente.

-Me ocuparé de comprobar si merece su… _fama_- pronunció la palabra de una forma silbante, aterradora- Es usted hija de muggles, ¿no es cierto?

Años de sufrimiento a manos de Malfoy y sus amigos lograron que se pusiera en guardia al momento. Su espalda se quejó cuando se tensó. Por costumbre llevó su mano hacia donde guardaba su varita.

-Sí, profesor. Mis dos padres son muggles.

Otro silencio secundó sus palabras. ¿Era impresión suya o el profesor estaba más cerca de ella que antes? ¿Y ese brillo rojo no había aumentado?

-Espero un trabajo en profundidad sobre la teoría que le he propuesto y sus consecuencias prácticas- ordenó dejando a la bruja atónita-. Entréguelo el lunes en mi clase.

-S-Sí, profesor- la respuesta fue muy dubitativa, casi en modo de pregunta. Nunca en toda su vida ningún profesor al que se había encontrado por la biblioteca un fin de semana le había mandado deberes por trabajar.

-Que tenga un buen fin de semana, _señorita Granger_- su apellido sonó extraño en sus labios.

-Igualmente, profesor- le dio tiempo a decir antes de que se alejara de la biblioteca. Su fresco e inconfundible olor se mantuvo unos momentos con ella, demostrando que no había alucinado la escena. Pero, ¿qué acababa de suceder?

* * *

-¿Me estás diciendo que Riddle te ha mandado más trabajo al verte trabajar?- repitió Harry con la misma cara de confusión que su amigo. Hermione asintió. Saludaron a unos compañeros al pasar la entrada de Hogsmeade. Ya eran mayores de edad y podían ir casi cuando quisieran así que habían decidido aprovechar la tarde del sábado para quedar con algunos familiares. El padre de Ron había tenido que ir por unos asuntos del ministerio a una zona cercana y Harry había avisado a Sirius y Remus para verles un poco.

-Ha sido un encuentro muy extraño y sus ojos se han vuelto de un rojo muy intenso- por un lado se había sentido aliviada de que madame Pince no estuviera muy lejos y por otro habría deseado estar a solas con el profesor.

-Otra razón para no ir a la biblioteca- se encogió de hombros Ron.

-Yo ya tengo bastante trabajo con el equipo de Quidditch- masculló Harry.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido? ¿Habéis encontrado a alguien?- Hermione se dirigió hacia las Tres Escobas, abriendo la puerta a sus amigos.

-Qué va, sólo se han presentado curiosos a los que había que enseñar a montar y algún jugador al que me veré obligado a coger si no se presenta nadie más el próximo sábado.

Sin excepción pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla para esperar a sus invitados. No bien dieron el primer trago la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres conocidos magos. Nada más les localizaron se abrieron paso entre toda la gente hacia ellos.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Hermione!- saludó alegremente el padre de Ron. Les dio un abrazo a todos, un hábito que se le había pegado de su mujer.

-Hola, chicos.

-¿Qué tal andáis, muchachos?

Remus y Sirius dieron un estrechón de manos y un medio abrazo a Harry y a Ron y abrazaron a Hermione.

-Ha sido la peor semana de mi vida- dramatizó Ron. Se sentaron todos juntos tras que los mayores pidieran sus bebidas.

-Si es vuestra primera semana en Hogwarts- señaló su padre extrañado.

-Ron no exagera, señor Weasley- intervino Harry- Yo creo que hay alumnos que están planteándose volver a sus casas para no ver más a Snape.

-Todos nos planteamos eso alguna vez- asintió Sirius- ¿Esta vez por qué?

La respuesta tenía nombre propio.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle- respondieron los tres alumnos al mismo tiempo. Como cada vez que alguien pronunciaba su nombre el ambiente se volvió más serio.

-¿Ha vuelto?- la asombrada respuesta también fue a la vez.

-¿Que si ha vuelto? ¡Ha entrado por todo lo grande! ¡Nos tiene a todos amenazados sin haber pronunciado una palabra! ¡Nos hace sentir como unos idiotas mucho mejor que Snape! ¡Y se ha traído a una desproporcionada pitón que tiene suelta por el castillo!

Lo bueno es que Ron estaba hablando tan rápido que en poco tiempo se encargaría de informar de todas las quejas que tenía. En efecto no mucho después los tres magos se miraban pensativos.

-No me extraña que Snape esté que echo un basilisco- murmuró el señor Weasley.

-No me gustaría estar en vuestro lugar ahora mismo- añadió Sirius.

Remus estaba un poco más callado, lo que no tardó en hacérselo notar su amigo.

-Es sólo que Riddle no debería haber vuelto a su puesto- respondió-. Me parece una irresponsabilidad por parte de Dumbledore.

Harry les miró con duda.

-¿No os cae bien?- preguntó mirando a su padrino, dudoso de si esa era la razón por su extraño comportamiento. Los tres se miraron sin hablar. Aquello siempre ponía de muy mal humor a los jóvenes. Algún día tenían que aprender que ellos ya eran adultos y podían soportar mucho más de lo que ellos creían. Siempre se dudaba de cuando de darles información se trataba y así no iban a crecer nunca. Viendo por dónde iban sus pensamientos Sirius comenzó a hablar.

-No es que no confiemos en vosotros, chicos, es sólo que queremos protegeros- tragó saliva- Hace ya diecisiete años que tus padres fueron asesinados por Grindelwald y yo quedé a tu cargo, Harry, pero para mí es como si hubiera ocurrido ayer- sus ojos se cristalizaron con las memorias- Esa cicatriz que tienes y la muerte de Grindelwald nos recuerda que hay magos tenebrosos sueltos. Tenéis que tener mucho más cuidado del que creéis.

-¿Estáis diciendo que el profesor Riddle es un mago tenebroso?- Hermione ató cabos rápidamente.

-¡No!- se apresuraron a decir los tres magos con rapidez.

-Sólo decimos que Riddle nunca nos ha dado muy buen presentimiento. Ni a nosotros ni a muchos,… como a Dippet.

-¿El anterior director de Hogwarts?- Remus asintió a Hermione, escondiendo una sonrisa como cada vez que la bruja mostraba su conocimiento.

-Nada más terminar sus estudios Riddle solicitó el puesto de profesor de DCAO a Dippet, pero éste se negó alegando que era demasiado joven.

-Todos pensamos que había otra razón para ello- estaba claro que el señor Weasley no pensaba explicar cuál era esa razón. La camarera interrumpió su historia para rellenar las jarras vacías y charlar animadamente con ellos. Después de todo, les conocía a perfectamente de sus años en Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó Hermione cuando volvieron a estar solos.

-Diez años más tarde volvió a solicitar el puesto- continuó Remus-. Había estado desaparecido todo ese tiempo y para entonces Dumbledore ya era el director.

-Dumbledore no pensaba contratarle- se adelantó Sirius a su amigo.

-Pero no sabemos por qué cambió de idea- continuó el hombre lobo- Ya sabéis que Dumbledore es un mago que cree firmemente en las segundas oportunidades pero pensamos que más bien lo hizo para mantenerlo vigilado.

Los tres amigos asimilaron la información, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Hay algo más- murmuró Harry- No se podría demostrar nunca porque sólo es una impresión, pero… da la sensación de que el profesor Riddle trata a ciertos alumnos de forma… diferente.

-Harry tiene razón- corroboró Ron- No ha hecho nada destacable pero cuando mira a algunos alumnos… no sé… es como si la temperatura del aula descendiera.

-Y extrañamente ninguno es un sangre pura- terminó Hermione sorprendiéndoles a todos. Sus dos amigos abrieron los ojos desconcertados pero sin poder quitarle la razón- ¿Es por eso por lo que Dumbledore no le quería contratar? ¿Riddle odia a los… no puros?

¿Y cómo es que Hermione nunca había compartido esa reflexión con ellos?

Hubo miradas entre los mayores.

-Es cierto que alguna vez corrió ese rumor- admitió el señor Weasley- Pero como decís nunca se ha podido demostrar ya que nunca ha hecho nada para expresarlo directamente.

-Si necesitáis algo o sucede algo extraño no dudéis en escribirnos- intervino Sirius completamente serio. Nunca pasaba nada bueno cuando se ponía así.

-¿Entonces no nos podemos librar ni de Riddle ni de Snape?- inquirió Ron.

-Me temo que no- los adultos les mandaron unas sonrisas de compasión.

-Tratar de evitar a ambos. Es el mejor consejo que os podemos dar- sonrió Remus. Con un gruñido cambiaron a temas de conversación más alegres, mas la sombra de la anterior charla seguía en la mente de los tres jóvenes. Si el anterior director de Hogwarts no había querido contratar a Riddle, y Dumbledore en un primer momento tampoco lo había hecho, alguna razón de peso habría. Como siempre, algo les estaba siendo ocultado, algo que se ocuparían de averiguar.

* * *

La última hora del lunes llegó demasiado deprisa. Nagini parecía haber pasado un buen fin de semana asustando a un gran número de alumnos por los pasillos. Se alzaba sobre sí misma al lado de la pizarra, como presumiendo y observando a los alumnos que pasaban al aula. A su lado la mirada de Riddle parecía más escalofriante que los amarillos ojos del reptil. Su atención se dirigió hacia Hermione nada más entró con un practicado aire de seguridad que estuvo apunte de quebrarse por su culpa. Sin detenerse, caminó hacia la mesa del profesor con un andar orgulloso, fruto del esfuerzo de investigación todo el domingo y parte del sábado. Bajo la mirada confusa de la mayor parte de sus compañeros dejó su trabajo en la mesa y se dirigió a su sitio. Cuando apartó la vista de ella los ojos del profesor estaban teñidos por un ligero tinte de color carmesí.

-Hoy nos centraremos en una clase práctica- comenzó a hablar Riddle. Su voz siempre era controlada y profunda, con una amenaza escondida- No se puede luchar contra lo que no se comprende, por lo que hoy realizaremos un hechizo clasificado como magia negra.

Fue de las pocas veces que se escucharon murmullos en DCAO. Los susurros entre alumnos llenaron el aula hasta que uno de los alumnos de Gryffindor levantó el brazo.

-¿P-Profesor, no está la magia negra prohibida?- preguntó un poco atemorizado. Cerró la boca de golpe al ver la mirada asesina de su profesor.

-Espero que ésta sea la última vez que cuestione mis clases, señor Finnigan- el alumno asintió de golpe. Lo hubiera hecho aunque hubiera dicho que era una buena pregunta. Contra esa magia todos tus sentidos gritaban sumisión.

-Como iba diciendo- continuó Riddle paseando la mirada- Hoy practicaremos el hechizo de escisión mental y, como deberían saber,- rogaron porque no hiciera ninguna pregunta- es uno de los pocos hechizos de magia negra legalizados por el Ministerio de Magia.

Rostros de asombro se extendieron por la clase, principalmente entre las serpientes. Tom siguió explicando el hechizo como si nada y luego les ordenó que se levantaran de sus sitios. Hermione no sabía qué pensar. El profesor tenía razón en cuanto a que no podían luchar contra lo que no conocían, pero enseñarles magia negra… aunque el conocimiento fuera el conocimiento y el problema era cómo se llevaba a la práctica y para qué fines, no pensaba que estuvieran listos para ello.

-Poneros en parejas- ordenó con las mesas desaparecidas- Quiero a Gryffindors mezclados con Slytherins. Así le pondréis más empeño al hechizo- añadió. Eso podía llegar a ser un poco sádico.

Hermione suspiró de alivio cuando no le tocó con Malfoy. Harry y Ron también habían tenido suerte en ese sentido y ninguno había sido emparejado con el rubio. Ella estaba frente a un sangre pura de pelo negro con algún mechón castaño oscuro. Le miraba como si ella no valiera más que el escudo bordado de su capa.

-Preparados- la voz de su profesor hizo que todos levantaran sus varitas en posición de duelo- Listos- Hermione estrechó los ojos cuando el mago sonrió como si ya hubiera ganado- Adelante.

Apenas en un parpadeo el chico se desplomó en el suelo medio desmayado. El hechizo de Hermione había sido rápido y preciso. Había impactado contra su hombro, provocando que su mente creyera que había sido rasgado cuando en realidad estaba perfectamente. No era nada placentero para el cerebro y era un milagro que el chico no hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Al momento la bruja se giró hacia su profesor. Se quedó inmóvil con un rostro de miedo que no pudo esconder. Tom estaba mirando al Slyhterin al que ella había ganado con un rostro de odio profundo. El color que le había persigo en la noche apareció en sus ojos, un carmesí inolvidable y es que esa no sería la última noche que soñara con esa memoria.

Los otros alumnos también habían terminado. Tom se giró hacia ellos como si esa mirada nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Observó a cada uno de los magos y brujas en el suelo antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba Nagini.

-Los efectos del conjuro desaparecerán en trece minutos. Eso es todo por hoy- se despidió escuetamente. Los alumnos se miraron extrañados. Entre amigos se fueron encargando de ayudar a salir a los que habían perdido el pequeño duelo. Ron y Harry salían de lo más orgullosos por haber ganado a los Slytherins contra los que les había tocado. Incluso Ron le había dado un fuerte abrazo a la chica que le había levantado del suelo y hecho dado vueltas en el aire. Hermione se compuso escondiendo el sonrojo cuando le dejó en el suelo.

Al ver su alegría no quiso decir nada sobre la reacción de Tom ante su victoria y la mirada de odio que había realizado. Hacía mucho que no tenía miedo pero esos ojos habían logrado que se sintiera tan indefensa como cuando todavía no sabía que era una bruja. Fue sacada violentamente de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que sus dos amigos se habían detenido hacía rato y el pelirrojo estaba charlando animadamente con Lavender para luego alzarle en el aire de la misma forma que había hecho con ella. Su corazón se encogió al ver la escena.

-Chicos, yo voy a escribir una carta a mis padres. Nos vemos en la cena.

Harry se despidió con más esmero que Ron, quien con un simple asentimiento siguió hablando con la otra bruja. Nunca admitiendo lo mucho que le dolía ese comportamiento, giró hacia las escaleras que daban a la Lechucería. Siempre terminaba siendo la persona que era dejada de lado, era algo constante en su vida y a lo que se debería haber acostumbrado. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque cuando ya creía que no iba a suceder, algo como aquello se lo recordaba. Su reacción puede que no fuera la mejor y quizás un poco exagerada. De acuerdo. Muy exagerada. Pero era algo irremediable que quería cambiar. Huir hacia los libros o a la torre de las lechuzas no iba a resolver nada, pero no tendría que soportar el vacío que Ron provocaba. ¿Y por qué estaban haciendo tanto ruido las lechuzas? Las podía escuchar revolotear y ulular desde fuera de la entrada. Tal vez sentirían su frustración. Los animales siempre habían sido más receptivos que las personas.

Sin mirar por donde iba su pie chocó con algo ancho y un poco blando. Iba con tanta energía, fruto del enfado y la depresión, que su cuerpo salió directo hacia el suelo. Consiguió parar el golpe con el hombro sin hacerse demasiado daño. Unos siseos indignados llenaron la vacía torre. El rostro de la bruja se volvió pálido.

-¡Nagini!- exclamó levantándose a toda prisa del suelo. Los amarillos ojos de la serpiente se clavaron en ella. La afilada pupila adelgazó al mismo tiempo que siseaba amenazadoramente. Por si acaso Hermione llevó la mano al bolsillo de su capa, donde su varita casi vibraba de anticipación.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Nagini!- exclamó como ahora si se hubiera chocado contra su propio gato- Espera, creo que esto te puede gustar.

Se levantó a toda prisa hacia la zona de las lechuzas. Buscó hasta encontrar un ratón muerto; comida para aves. Sin querer tocarlo con las manos, lo levitó y de la misma forma se lo tendió a la serpiente. Ésta sacó la larga lengua, ya sin mostrar los colmillos. Terminó acallando los silbidos y con un asentimiento aceptó el ratón. La bruja suspiró de alivio, sobre todo al ver que en apenas tres segundos el ratón había sido devorado. Nagini se mantuvo quieta pero con el cuerpo pendiente de la bruja. Ésta levitó otro ratón hacia su dirección. Apartó la vista sin poder mirar la escena. Cuando por fin tuvo bastante la serpiente asintió en su dirección, como si la disculpara por chocarse, y se deslizó fuera de la habitación dejando que unas alborotadas lechuzas y la agitada bruja se pudieran relajar. Sólo esperaba que Riddle no se enterara de lo sucedido.

* * *

Caminó de vuelta hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora de cenar. Había podido aclarar por fin su mente y ya volvía a ser la de siempre. Poder haber terminado un ensayo de pociones también había sido un alivio, sobre todo porque había aprendido un par de datos muy útiles que esperara que Snape no despreciara por ser ella la que los había resaltado.

-Nunca debería caminar sola por el castillo, _señorita Granger_.

Aplaudió internamente por detenerse de golpe en lugar de pegar el salto y el chillido que su cuerpo le había pedido. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando al girarse vio que Nagini no estaba por ningún lado. Tal vez no había venido a castigarle por tropezarse con su serpiente. Eso le dio valor.

-Buenas noches, _profesor Riddle_- su alma arrinconada de Gryffindor salió a la luz al pronunciar su nombre con el mismo tono que él el suyo. Sus ojos se agrandaron imperceptiblemente con sorpresa- Me dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor, sólo es una casualidad que no haya nadie por este pasillo.

Un silencio incómodo siguió sus palabras. Se observaron mutuamente, dos adultos buscando cosas distintas.

-He leído su trabajo- dijo de pronto el profesor- ¿Estudia aritmancia?

Hermione asintió.

-Y Runas Antiguas.

-Entonces fui demasiado flojo con usted, _señorita Granger_. Debería aplicar mejor sus conocimientos sobre otras materias, sobre todo si esas materias son la base de la magia.

Una ola de indignación bañó el cuerpo de la bruja. Apretó la mandíbula para no responder ofensivamente.

-¿No le gustan mis conclusiones, profesor?

-Aunque acertadas, les falta profundidad- dijo como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo-. Una bruja con su… _fama_ debería saber que hay que hacer mucho más de lo que otros esperan de usted.

¿Practicaba todos los días esa insensibilidad con la que lanzaba sus afiladas palabras? Desde luego su puntería era acertada y cada crítica se clavaba como un cuchillo en su memoria.

-¿Me devolverá el trabajo, profesor?

Con un chasquido de dedos el taco de pergamino que Hermione le había entregado en clase apareció en la mano del profesor. Éste dio un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia que les separaba. Hermione tuvo que alzar la mirada para seguir mirándole a los ojos. Su olor le dejó paralizada.

-Una mirada muy dura para dirigir a un profesor, _señorita Granger-_ le tendió las hojas que la chica cogió sin mostrar su nivel de indignación por el tono que usaba con ella.

-No sé de qué está hablando, _profesor Riddle_- cada vez se le daba mejor imitar su tono de voz.

El mago entrecerró los ojos. Por algún motivo su semblante había cambiado a uno enfadado.

-¿Sabe? Creerá que esa mirada desafiante se la debe a su lado de Gryffindor, pero tiene usted un brillo que sólo se ve en mi casa. Tendría cuidado, _señorita Granger_.

Sin darle opción a responder el mago pasó bruscamente de lado hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione se quedó en su sitio sintiendo una mezcla de euforia y restos de temblor. Acababa de desafiar a Tom Marvolo Riddle, y lo que era peor, le había gustado hacerlo. Bajó la vista hacia los papeles en sus brazos y se fijó en la inconfundible letra de su profesor. Con una última mirada hacia el Gran Comedor giró sobre sí misma y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Ya comería algo antes de ir a dormir, pero ahora quería investigar sobre qué tenía que decir su profesor acerca de su trabajo.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasó ayer, Hermione? Al final no viniste a cenar- saludó Harry al día siguiente en el desayuno. Ron asintió a lo dicho engullendo la comida a su alrededor.

-Lo siento, chicos- la bruja se sentó alcanzando "El Profeta" más cercano a ella- El profesor Riddle me devolvió mi trabajo y quise investigar sobre lo que me había anotado. No me di cuenta del tiempo.

-Te perdiste una tensa cena- informó Harry- Anoche Riddle entró al Gran Comedor callando todas las conversaciones sin siquiera ordenarlo. Como siempre, nada había cambiado en él pero se pudo notar durante toda la cena su enfado. Estaba que echaba humo.

-No sé qué le habría podido poner así- se encogió de hombros. Disfrutó de un sorbo de café al tiempo que leía las noticias más importantes del día.

-Taglf veffz enterggarse de la egxistenggcia sggu clubgg de fans- Ron todavía no había aprendido a hablar sin nada en la boca. La bruja rodó los ojos cuando se atragantó. Con un movimiento de muñeca liberó su garganta de toda la comida que atascaba su respiración. El pelirrojo tosió antes de poder repetir lo dicho- Digo que tal vez estuviera de ese humor al enterarse de que tiene un club de fans.

-¿Cómo?- abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sus amigos asintieron.

-Es mucho más numeroso de lo que parece- añadió Harry- Ven en él a alguien poderoso y le temen, pero no sé por qué también suspiran por él.

-Es como tener a otro Lockhart suelto por el castillo, no lo entiendo- corroboró Ron.

-¿Cómo os habéis enterado?

-Ginny nos contó ayer de lo más orgullosa que se había unido a él. Creo que ocupa un puesto de dirección- se notaba que ninguno de los dos estaba contento con la noticia. Hermione giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores. Apenas quedaban ya desayunando y Riddle no estaba entre ellos. A cambio tenían a un algo más calmado Snape. Aun así agradecía tener Transformaciones con Ravenclaw y luego Encantamientos con Hufflepuff. Ese día era el que mejores clases tenían. Iba a necesitar el descanso después de la larga noche que había pasado. Como había anticipado sus sueños habían sido protagonizados por unos ojos rojos como la sangre, su sangre, la sangre de una hija de muggles.

* * *

**Como prometí a muchos, aquí os dejo la continuación a tiempo.**

**Quiero agradecer la increíble bienvenida así que lo haré en forma de este larguito capítulo ;)**

**¡Espero que os guste el capítulo y gracias a todos los lectores!**


	3. Castillo de locos

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3- Castillo de locos._**

* * *

Desde aquel enfrentamiento Hermione no había dejado mostrar lo mucho que Tom Marvolo Riddle le intimidaba. A pesar de lo que él dijo, había mantenido esa mirada desafiante, fuera o no propia de su casa. Como consecuencia su trabajo se había multiplicado. Cada vez que el profesor le devolvía un trabajo corregido ella iba a la biblioteca a aprender más sobre lo investigado y siempre, al final de su trabajo, Riddle le había dejado escrito un párrafo nuevo con instrucciones sobre el nuevo trabajo al que se debía dedicar. Era una especie de prueba a la que le sometía al menos una vez por semana. Y por ello no sabía qué era lo que en realidad pensaba el profesor de ella. Él era el que le mandaba todo ese trabajo extra, así como el que luego lo corregía. Si no le pareciese que valía la pena no lo haría, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué en clase siempre le mandaba esa mirada carmesí que le hacía querer salir huyendo? ¿Y por qué ella no dejaba de encontrarse a Nagini allá donde fuera? Las primeras tres veces hubiera creído en la coincidencia, pero a la sexta ya saludaba a la serpiente al pasar como algo habitual que era.

-¿Sabes que el club de fans de Riddle te odia, Hermione?- inquirió Harry mientras su amiga le acompañaba a él y a Ron a otra prueba en busca de un jugador más de Quidditch que todavía le faltaba al equipo.

-¿Las fans? ¿Por qué?

El pelirrojo bufó.

-¿En serio? Desde que se enteraron de todo ese trabajo extra que te manda están que echan humo.

-¿Quieren trabajar más?- ahora sí que estaba confusa.

-Piensan que trabajas con él y por tanto que pasas mucho tiempo a su lado- explicó Harry ya que Ron tenía muy poca paciencia para los temas que él consideraba obvios. En eso se parecía un poco a su amiga.

-Ah, pues no paso casi tiempo con él- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Pasas más que todos los otros alumnos- rebatió Ron- ¡y escuché cómo le contestabas en un pasillo!- recordó de pronto- ¿Desde cuándo puedes imitar su tono de voz?

La chica sonrió orgullosa y divertida.

-Práctica.

-Deberías tener cuidado con él, Hermione- intervino Harry- Recuerda lo que nos dijeron Sirius, Remus y el señor Weasley.

-Estaré bien. Al profesor Riddle sólo le interesa el conocimiento. En cuanto no le guste algún trabajo dejará de mandarme más.

Sin estar del todo contentos los dos amigos salieron al campo de juegos. Para no estorbar, ella se fue a las gradas a observar a los antiguos jugadores y a los candidatos. En el campo estaba el equipo de Gryffindor ya sobre sus escobas, esperando a que Harry mandara a los nuevos realizar la prueba.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó muy alto una alegre voz. Maldijo a Merlín.

-Hola, Lavender- su respuesta desde luego no contuvo la misma felicidad. La bruja se dejó caer a su lado sin notar su cambio de humor.

-Me encanta venir a ver cómo juegan- comenzó Lavender sin quitar la vista del campo- ¿No te parece que el traje de Quidditch es muy sexy? Sobre todo el de Ron, parece todo un mago, ¿no crees?

Hermione observó la cantidad de protectores alrededor del cuerpo del mago y el pequeño casco que cubría su pelo y no supo cómo la bruja podía decir todo aquello.

-No me gusta mucho el Quidditch- se limitó a responder- Sólo he venido porque hoy hacía un día muy bueno.

-Sí, los últimos días de otoño- suspiró la chica- Una pena que ya no vayamos a ver a los chicos en ropa de verano. ¿Te has fijado en el cuerpo de Ron? Este verano ha debido de entrenar todos los días para conseguir esos brazos.

Si quería que se enfadara iba por el buen camino. ¿Es que no había otros temas de conversación que no fueran Ron Weasley?

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Ron nos está saludando!- gritó saludándole de vuelta- ¿Eh, a dónde vas Hermione?

Lavender miró sorprendida a la bruja mientras ésta recogía aprisa todo lo que llevaba.

-He olvidado que tenía que terminar un trabajo- se disculpó con lo primero que le vino a la mente- Anima de mi parte- se despidió entre dientes.

-Oh, lo haré. ¡Vamos, Ro-ro!

Hermione ya estaba alejándose gradas abajo. Estaba claro que alguien quería que explotara. Se alejó a toda prisa del campo para dejar de escuchar los gritos de su compañera. Ya era suficiente con tener que soportar que la chica apareciera cada vez que Ron y ella estaban algo más cerca que de costumbre. El mago le iba volver loca con esos cambios de humor porque cuando creía que le iba a decir algo que seguramente ambos estaban pensando, otra chica aparecía y Ron parecía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor.

-_Shhhhaeee jasssstaaaa_- Hermione detuvo su brusco andar justo a tiempo de no volver a pisar a Nagini. Se paró en seco tomando una respiración para tranquilizarse. Ella sí que se abstraía de todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Perdona, Nagini, iba un poco distraída.

-Y dime, ¿desde cuándo tienes esta familiaridad con mi serpiente?

Esa vez no consiguió detener el bote, sorprendida al escuchar la voz de su profesor tras ella.

-Nos encontramos mucho por los pasillos, profesor- se acordó a tiempo de responderle. Nagini siseó en dirección a Tom, como si estuviera hablando con él. La intimidante magia que normalmente acompañaba al mago cambió de forma. Seguía siendo opresiva y demandaba sumisión, pero algo se le estaba escapando.

-Ya veo- asintió, no sabía si a ella o a Nagini- Debería controlar mejor sus emociones, _señorita Granger_- pronunció su apellido con la mofa oculta habitual-, suelen ser la causa de muchos… fracasos.

Sin estar de humor para discutir la bruja asintió.

-Lo intentaré, _profesor._

Tal vez notando su estado o tal vez ya teniéndolo planeado, Tom le miró a los ojos. Increíblemente ya no estaban tan rojos como cuando le miraba en un principio.

-Sígame, _señorita Granger._

El profesor comenzó a caminar como si el mundo le perteneciera. Un poco conmocionada la bruja no reaccionó hasta que el siseo de Nagini le mandó seguir a su amo. Su mirada estaba clavada en la espalda del profesor. Su característico olor le hacía dejar de pensar en lo que en realidad debía, como en por qué le había mandado seguirle y por qué estaban yendo hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El movimiento que provocaba el andar de su capa resultaba hipnotizador. Sus ojos recorrieron la firme espalda del mago y se acercó discretamente para poder seguir oliendo su único aroma. En clase no podía observarle de esta manera sin que alguien se diera cuenta. No sabía cómo observar a otra persona. Nunca había querido, pero ahora sólo quería saber por qué su brazo estaba deseando alzarse y agarrar el codo de su profesor. Tal vez era porque había sabido ver la calidez en su fría magia, porque sus ojos ya no le parecían tan violentos, porque su voz se había convertido en aquello que deseaba escuchar. Porque era uno de los magos más poderosos que había conocido y cada vez que compartía una parte de su conocimiento se olvidaba de todo lo demás.

Como era acostumbrado, la puerta del aula se abrió sola. Dentro de clase no había nadie, ni siquiera cuadros vivientes ni alguna criatura. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y nadie diría que por allí habían pasado tantos profesores diferentes. Tom hizo que una silla de la primera fila de mesas desapareciera y se colocara frente a su escritorio. Hizo un gesto para que la alumna se sentara en ella y él ocupó su sitio. Fue entonces cuando Hermione vio su último trabajo sobre la mesa. Estaba particularmente orgullosa con su resultado, aunque sólo fuera una lejana aproximación dado el escaso tiempo que le había dejado. El profesor siguió su mirada.

-Hay pocos trabajos sobre la vida eterna tan certeros como el suyo, señorita Granger- esa vez no hubo mofa en su nombre. Estaba tan impresionada con el halago que no pudo contestar- Una investigación más exhaustiva podría incluso obtener algún resultado práctico, aunque necesitaría ayuda experta y muchos más conocimientos, por supuesto. ¿Nunca ha pensado dedicarse a la investigación?

¿En serio Tom Riddle se estaba interesando por su futuro? En su firme mirada y seria apariencia no había rastro de amenaza ni de burla. Era una conversación real, lo que le ponía mucho más nerviosa.

-He barajado varias opciones, profesor- admitió lo que todavía no le había dicho a nadie- y la que más me ha gustado es ser profesora de Aritmancia, lo que me dejará tiempo para realizar ciertas investigaciones.

-Aritmancia- pronunció la palabra lentamente- Su mente vale para ello- no lo dijo como un halago, sino como un hecho que no valía la pena discutir. A su lado Nagini se encontraba enroscada en su nido, completamente ajena a la conversación y a sus movimientos. Tom le indicó entonces que cogiera el trabajo y le echara un ojo.

Hermione abrió los ojos ante el conocimiento que el profesor tenía sobre ese tema. Ahí había ideas que nunca se le habría ocurrido y su mente no paraba de pensar en las posibilidades. Se tuvo que contener para no salir corriendo a la biblioteca para comenzar el siguiente trabajo. Entre otras cosas, se frenó al leer el nuevo tema.

-¿Esto no es magia negra, profesor?

El brillo rojizo volvió a aparecer.

-Es conocimiento. Debe aprender que no existe el bien y el mal, señorita Granger; sólo el poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para conseguirlo.

Aunque no le gustara Tom había dado con su sed de conocimiento y la estaba alimentando de una forma que antes pareciera haber estado en el desierto. No podía negarse a realizar aquel trabajo pero sí podía tratarlo desde un punto de vista que no hiciera daño a nadie. Esa oportunidad había tardado diecisiete años en presentarse. No la podía dejar escapar.

-Para este trabajo necesitará acceso a la sección prohibida. Podrá ir el próximo jueves de cuatro a seis de la tarde. Nagini le esperará en la puerta de la sección con la llave. Le acompañará hasta que se acaben las dos horas.

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción. El acceso al conocimiento era el acceso al conocimiento. No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como aquella sólo porque no le terminara de convencer la moralidad tema. Ya era una adulta y tenía la suficiente madurez para ir a la sección prohibida y hacerse sus propias ideas respecto del bien y el mal.

Tom Riddle observó cómo la alumna recogía el único trabajo que había logrado impresionarle en varios años y se marchaba del aula. Era una pena que fuera hija de muggles, una verdadera lástima. Esa bruja tenía mucho que ofrecer y él estaba dispuesto a enseñarle un camino. Desde él mismo nunca había visto a un mago así en Hogwarts. Qué irónico era que ella también quisiera ser profesora, aunque estaba seguro que por motivos bien distintos a los suyos.

Le había desafiado y ella había aceptado. Estuvo tentado en varias ocasiones en encargar a Nagini que se deshiciera de ella, pero entonces de cierta manera él habría perdido. Así que había aceptado el reto… y la bruja los había ido superando. Incluso ese inútil de su casa no había sido capaz de ganar en un sencillo duelo. Él había tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto. Tenía que vigilar a esa Gryffindor, su oculto desafío. Porque con todo, su lógica y perspicacia no eran la propia de la de una bruja de su edad. Tendría que tener estos nuevos factores en cuenta. Si no quería seguir obteniendo los mismos resultados, iba a tener que cambiar sus movimientos. Iba a haber un cambio de planes en su futuro. Uno que ni el mismo Dumbledore podría evitar, no cuando sus propios y _queridos_ alumnos se volvieran contra él.

* * *

-¡¿Que Riddle te va a dejar pasar adónde?!

-¡Shhhhh! ¡Baja la voz, Ronald!- le riñó Hermione mirando hacia todas direcciones por si alguien les hubiera escuchado. Las Tres Escobas estaba a rebosar, por lo que nadie habría podido escuchar con claridad al pelirrojo.

-No me gusta, Hermione, Riddle no me gusta- repitió Harry mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

-Sólo serán dos horas y no iré con él. No he sido la primera ni seré la última alumna a la que se le permite pasar a la sección prohibida por un trabajo de investigación.

-¿Y qué hay de su interés en tu futuro? O qué demonios, ¿qué hay de su interés en ti?- se corrigió Ron.

-Es un profesor, es normal interesarse por el futuro de sus alumnos.

-Es completamente anormal que Riddle se interese en alguien, Hermione y tú lo sabes- rebatió el pelirrojo- ¿Pero qué te pasa con él? ¿No ves sus ojos? ¡Ese mago da escalofríos!

-Sólo ha sido una conversación. Estáis exagerando y no me gusta lo que estáis insinuando.

Harry asintió apaciguadoramente.

-Está bien, está bien. En todos estos años tú has sido la única que sabía lo que hacía así que confiaremos en tu juicio.

-Gracias, Harry, eso significa mucho.

Si sólo supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Ron volvió a bufar cruzándose de brazos. Sus dos amigos le ignoraron sabiendo que por hoy no insistiría más.

-¿Entonces ya habéis completado el equipo?

-¡Hemos encontrado a una gran jugadora!- exclamó más alegre- Junto con el otro novato creo que este año tenemos muchas posibilidades de hacer una gran temporada.

-No importa cuántas escobas compre el padre de Malfoy, este año no van a poder con nosotros- corroboró su amigo- ¡Eh, cuidado, hombre!- se quejó cuando alguien se cayó sobre él.

-¡Ron, cógelo!- gracias al aviso de Hermione pudo sujetar al chico, que en vez de levantarse su cuerpo se había desplomado sin fuerzas al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, chico?- Ron le dio la vuelta ya que el joven no reaccionaba. Contuvo una arcada cuando vio su rostro. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, idos y su piel tenía un color translúcido, como si hubiera estado nadando mucho tiempo. Pero estaba completamente seco, más de lo normal en un mago.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar. Acostumbrado a actuar en situaciones extrañas y variadas, avisó corriendo al profesor Flitwick, que fue el primer profesor que encontró en el bar. Resultaba bastante irónico dada su altura pero siempre se le podía distinguir en la barra.

Un corro de personas se había comenzado a formar entre Ron, Hermione y el chico desmayado. Las conversaciones habían ido muriendo hasta que todo el mundo estaba observando la escena con rostros de horror.

-Hay que llevarle rápidamente a Hogwarts- terminó diciendo el profesor tras examinar al alumno- Señor Weasley, vamos.

Ron se tragó el gemido de angustia al coger lo que parecía que un cadáver, pero que le habían asegurado que sólo era un chico desmayado. Volvieron lo más deprisa que pudieron al castillo. La enfermera ya había sido alertada y nada más entrar a la enfermería ya tenía todo preparado para atender al mago. Tuvieron que ayudar a Ron a salir ya que estaba casi tan pálido como el chico.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- fuera de la enfermería les esperaban gran parte de los profesores. Snape, McGonagall, Tom, Flitwick y Dumbledore tenían la atención puesta en los tres amigos que acababan de salir de la enfermería. El profesor de Encantamientos ya había terminado de narrar su parte de los hechos.

-No lo sabemos- respondió Harry- Estábamos hablando en las Tres Escobas cuando ese chico se cayó sobre Ron. Parecía que se había desmayado pero cuando le dio la vuelta vimos que algo no estaba bien. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su piel seca… casi translúcida como si a la vez hubiera estado bajo el agua.

-Todo indicaba que alguien le había hechizado pero había demasiada gente como para que nadie se diera cuenta- añadió Hermione.

-¿Una maldición?- repitió McGonagall. Los tres amigos asintieron.

-Será mejor que os retiréis por el día- intervino Snape- Aquí ya no podéis hacer nada.

Duro pero cierto. Harry cargó con la mitad del peso de Ron, ya que seguía un poco mareado. Trataron de hacerlo disimuladamente para que los profesores no se dieran cuenta de su estado. Hermione echó una última mirada al profesor Riddle, quien estaba de lo más tranquilo. Se dio prisa en alcanzar a sus amigos cuando el mago no le devolvió la mirada.

* * *

-Alguien le hechizó. En un par de días estará como nuevo- informó Hermione sentándose con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor al día siguiente- Era un alumno de tercero, de Hufflepuff.

-¿Nadie tiene una idea de quién puede haber sido?- inquirió Harry.

-Lo más probable es que fuera alguna broma de otro alumno al que le salió mal el hechizo- se encogió de hombros la chica- Tenía todos los indicios de un hechizo fallido.

-¿Por qué nos ha tenido que tocar a nosotros? Espero que no ocurran más cosas este año. Quiero graduarme tranquilamente.

-Para graduarte tienes que estudiar, Ron- recordó Hermione- Mañana tenemos la prueba de Pociones y todavía no has empezado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es mañana?!- llamó la atención de algunos a su alrededor con tanto grito- ¡Hermione, tienes que ayudarme por favor! ¡Sin ti no podré aprobar! ¡Por favor!- hacía mucho que no le rogaba ayuda y por eso tal vez Hermione tardó poco en ceder. Se sonrojó cuando el pelirrojo le agarró por la muñeca y le sacó del comedor para ir a estudiar el poco tiempo que les quedaba. Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando pasaron al lado de una indignada Lavender. Un escalofrío le hizo alzar los ojos para ver al profesor Riddle taladrándoles con la mirada desde la mesa de los profesores. El carmesí les persiguió hasta la salida del comedor.

Se olvidó de ello cuando Ron y ella se sentaron muy pegados en los sillones. No supo si fue a propósito o no, pero siempre se terminaban tocando por una razón u otra. Ya fuera para pasarse una pluma, señalar un error en un pergamino o indicarle la respuesta en el libro que él sujetaba. Además, cuando el pelirrojo se frustraba le abrazaba fuertemente casi llorando que no lo iba a lograr. Hermione negaba con la cabeza y le obligaba a continuar sin molestarse por separarle. Así de juntos les encontró Harry cuando llegó a la Sala Común. Les sonrió y para darles intimidad les dijo que iba a repasar en su cuarto antes de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Ron abrazó a Hermione como nunca había hecho. La chica había acertado la mitad de las preguntas que iban a caer y el pelirrojo había podido responder incluso con rapidez.

-¡Eres la mejor, Hermione!- exclamó dándola un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se marchó alegremente por el pasillo dejando a la chica completamente sonrojada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry?- le preguntó al verle con una mirada de pena. Éste negó con la cabeza mientras ella trataba de recuperarse. Su mano se había dirigido inconscientemente al lugar donde Ron le había besado.

-No es nada…- dudó en si terminar la frase. La chica estaba tan feliz que casi ni se percató de ello. Caminó con una ancha sonrisa hacia Herbología, olvidándose incluso de pensar en el trabajo que le tenía tan absorbida y de que esa tarde podría entrar a la sección prohibida. Sólo tenía mente para recordar los abrazos que le habían rodeado y la tranquila tarde de estudio que había tenido con Ron. Esa tarde les había acercado un poco más, compartiendo momentos que evocaba felizmente. Ni siquiera las burlas de los Slytherins al entrar en el invernadero consiguieron que su humor empeorara. Draco y sus amigos estaban imitando la reacción de pánico de Ron cuando éste había visto el rostro del mago desmayado. Daban gritos agudos y exageraban los rostros de terror mientras su casa se reía y los Gryffindors les mandaban duras miradas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Weasley? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que tu sangre sucia te abanique un poco?

Hermione sujetó a Ron, impidiéndole salir en su defensa.

-Qué pena que no hubiera sido Malfoy el del ataque- masculló el pelirrojo lanzando miradas de odio a sus imitadores.

-¿No decís nada? Claro que… ese crío se lo tenía merecido- añadió Draco- Hay demasiados sangres sucia en esta escuela, no me extraña que alguien le hechizara.

Esa vez Hermione tuvo que sujetar a sus dos amigos, lo que costó un poco más de esfuerzo y siete años de experiencia. Los alumnos a su alrededor estaban pendientes de la escena.

-Veo que tienes mucho interés, Malfoy. ¿No habrás sido tú quien le hechizó?- inquirió Hermione- Dicen que fue una maldición fallida y seguro que a tú no serías capaz de realizarla correctamente. Para ser un sangre pura no eres un experto lanzador de conjuros.

El rubio dio un paso amenazante hacia adelante.

-No estoy hablando contigo, asquerosa sangre sucia- su rostro era un auténtico gesto del asco que sentía. En realidad, se preguntó si Malfoy le odiaría tanto sólo porque sus padres no fueran magos.

-¡Ya está bien!- la profesora Sprout llegó para poner un poco de orden- Vamos, chicos, a vuestros sitios. Hoy tenemos una clase importante- dijo más emocionada- Para los que quieran ser aurores esto les podría ser muy útil- con esas palabras consiguió la total atención de sus dos amigos. Viendo que ya no había peligro Hermione soltó el agarre de sus brazos para que no se lanzaran a por Malfoy. Le vio lanzarles unas miradas de odio antes de atender a la profesora. Hace unos años su odio no era tan intenso, ¿qué había cambiado?

* * *

-Buenas tardes, Nagini- saludó en susurros un poco nerviosa. Había encontrado a la serpiente frente a la puerta de la sección prohibida. Todo su cuerpo estaba enrollado sobre sí mismo salvo su cabeza, que le llegaba a la altura del codo. El reptil asintió hacia la bruja. Lentamente y sin producir sonido alguno se desenrolló hasta que elevó su cola, de donde colgaba un llavero con un antiguo adorno en forma de esfera y una llave vieja.

-Gracias- sin perder la educación y el respeto que le profesaba aquel animal cogió la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura de la sección prohibida. Contuvo la respiración al pasar y cerrar tras que la serpiente también se internara. Una antorcha se encendió a su lado.

-Vaya…- expresó su sorpresa alargando la palabra. No recordaba que la sección prohibida fuera tan grande. La oscuridad y el polvo no habían cambiado pero le daba la sensación de que había más estanterías. Se colgó mejor su mochila y comenzó a caminar en busca de los libros que le servirían para realizar su trabajo. Las antorchas se encendían y apagaban a medida que avanzaban, alumbrando únicamente la zona en la que se encontraban.

Nagini se deslizó a su lado observando la maravilla en el rostro de la humana. Le recodaba a su amo cuando entró por primera vez a aquel mismo lugar. Se parecían más de lo que creían y por eso a la serpiente le resultaba duro no deslizarse por los pasillos del castillo en busca de la bruja, simplemente por saber qué estaría haciendo y si se habría metido en algún problema. Era de las pocas brujas que no salía corriendo al verla y en lugar de eso le saludaba educadamente. Si además le mantenía entretenida, mejor que mejor.

-¡Mira, Nagini! ¡Este libro es rarísimo de encontrar!- exclamó en susurros. La serpiente observó el libro con aburrimiento. Su lengua bailó fuera de su mandíbula para luego seguir paseando con la chica. Observó los oscuros pasillos por si hubiese algún peligro oculto. Sus pupilas se agrandaron para ver mejor en la oscuridad. Cuando al fin escuchó los pasos de la bruja a su lado le miró y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Hermione llevaría por lo menos siete u ocho libros en brazos, volúmenes no precisamente delgados. Con un quejido se dirigió hacia la mesa más cercana y colocó la mayoría en una esquina mientras que buscaba unas páginas en concreto en tres que había apartado. Cuando las encontró sacó un pergamino y comenzó a tomar apuntes. Por más que quisiera ir a indagar en los alrededores, Nagini se enrolló en una pata de la mesa, haciendo que descansaba pero estando atenta por si había algún peligro a su alrededor, tal y como le había ordenado su amo. La chica estaría tan ensimismada que no tendría en cuenta a su alrededor, y si eso ya era arriesgado en la biblioteca, en la sección prohibida era pedir a gritos una maldición.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde que Hermione no había estado tan cómoda y concentrada. La pluma volaba en el papel y sus ojos recorrían ávidos los libros que había elegido. Estaba claro que en dos horas no iba a poder leer ni un par, pero sí los capítulos que le interesaban. Sonreía de oreja a oreja hasta que Nagini hizo un movimiento brusco. Detuvo la pluma cuando la serpiente se alzó de pronto y se quedó inmóvil mirando a la oscuridad del pasillo. Un siseo amenazante comenzó a nacer en su garganta. A pesar de su enorme tamaño se lanzó hacia la oscuridad con una velocidad mayor a la que alguna vez podría alcanzar ella.

Una sensación conocida le preparó para la batalla. Con su varita alzada alumbró el pasillo y caminó lentamente hacia donde se había ido Nagini. Escuchó un gemido de miedo y una puerta ser cerrada de golpe, luego pasos apresurados y la voz de Madame Pince regañando a quien hubiera salido corriendo de su adorada biblioteca. Preparada, Hermione casi hechiza a Nagini cuando ésta volvió por el pasillo hacia donde ella se encontraba. Le miró con algo parecido al aprobación al ver su posición defensiva y siguió como si nada hubiera ocurrido hacia la mesa donde estaban instaladas.

-Nagini- no se creía que iba hacer aquello, pero si era la serpiente de Tom Riddle, por algo debería ser y ella necesitaba información- ¿Entiendes todo lo que digo?

La serpiente pareció pensarse la respuesta. Finalmente asintió y su corazón dio un salto.

-¿Sabes quién estaba ahí escondido?- la serpiente asintió- ¿Le conocías?- volvió a asentir- ¿Me podrías indicar quién era?- esa vez negó y su ilusión se derrumbó- ¿No me lo vas a decir?- pues no le servía de mucho que supiera hablar- ¿Tenía intención de usar su varita?- otro asentimiento. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. ¿Y si era el mismo mago que había hechizo al Hufflepuff de tercero? ¿Y cómo le habría seguido hasta la sección prohibida? ¿Acaso le estaba vigilando?

De todas formas ya tenía que recoger. Cansada, dejó que un hechizo lo hiciera por ella y devolvió los libros a sus estanterías. Nagini le seguía durante todo el camino sin dejar de estar atenta a movimientos extraños. Hermione salió lentamente, dejó la puerta abierta para que pasara la serpiente y cerró tras ella.

-¿Una investigación provechosa?

-¡Ahhhh!- la mano del mago culpable de que por poco le diera un paro a su corazón salió disparada a taparle la boca. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, respirando agitadamente al sentir el frío toque de Tom Riddle. Se paralizó con el grito olvidado en su garganta. Cuando el profesor vio que no iba a gritar retiró su mano con una dura mirada. Su olor y cercanía había sido demasiado para que pudiera responder a una pregunta ya olvidada. Le miró sin poder cerrar los ojos a un tamaño normal. Su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido en piedra hace mucho tiempo. Pero, por irónico que fuera, sus ojos –esa parte siniestra de él– delataban su humanidad. Sintió un escalofrío en sus tobillos, como si algo los estuviera rodeando y subiera por todo su cuerpo. Sabía de sobra que era la magia de su profesor, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Por increíble que pareciera, no creía que el profesor Riddle se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Casi besa a la serpiente cuando ésta comenzó a sisear desviando la mirada del mago. Hermione se pudo recomponer un poco más, a tiempo para volver a soportar su mirada cuando su serpiente calló. ¿Acaso la entendía? ¿Hablaría parsel? No era una cualidad a tomar a la ligera. Es más, nunca presagiaba nada bueno. Muy pocos magos en la historia conocían el idioma y era una habilidad que solía ser hereditaria. El apellido Riddle no le sonaba demasiado. Tal vez debería investigar…

-Espero su trabajo con impaciencia, señorita Granger- dejó la palma de la mano abierta en el aire y por un momento pensó que quería estrechársela. Con un sonrojo se dio cuenta de que quería la llave de vuelta. Se la devolvió rápidamente, sin poder evitar que sus dedos se rozaran al hacerlo. Su corazón latió desbocado recordando el toque de antes.

-Me esforzaré por no defraudarle, profesor- respondió sinceramente. Notó su rostro más cerca que nunca al decir aquello. La cercanía duró unos segundos, pero fueron los segundos más largos de su vida. El profesor dio media vuelta y desapareció con su serpiente siguiéndole.

Aquél era un castillo de locos.

* * *

**¡Y aquí otro capítulo! De nuevo, con todos esos fantásticos reviews, me quise esforzar por hacer el capítulo bastante largo.**

**Respondiendo a una pregunta anónima, los capítulos los suelo subir una vez por semana.**

**Como habéis podido leer, ahora Riddle está sacando su lado manipulador. Aunque su magia le descubra es inútil resistirse ;) Veremos cómo responde Hermione.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos! **


	4. Frías emociones

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4- Frías emociones_**

* * *

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo en voz alta, a veces agradecía las clases que no compartía con sus dos mejores amigos. Aritmancia era una de ellas y solía ser una en las que podía poner toda su atención en la clase sin preocuparse por sus compañeros, o los pocos que habían decidido tomar esa asignatura, en su mayoría Ravenclaws. Por eso le extrañó todo el jaleo que se escuchaba fuera del aula cuando estaban terminando y recogiendo.

-¡Lárgate, Malfoy! ¡Vete a contarle tus penas a tu padre!

Oh, oh. Aquella sonaba como la voz de Ron. ¿Qué hacía peleándose allí con Malfoy?

-¡Quitad de en medio, Weasley, Potter! ¡He venido a por vuestra sangre sucia!

_Genial_. Hermione se abrió paso como pudo entre el corro de alumnos que se habían reunido a presenciar la escena. Siendo en pocos minutos la hora de comer no había nada mejor que hacer.

-¡ ¡No le llames así! !

Por fin llegó a primera línea. Harry y Ron se encontraban con las varitas en alto apuntando a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, quienes también les amenazaban.

-¡ ¡ ¡Tú! ! !- el rugido del rubio contuvo más odio que de costumbre- ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

Hermione sacó su varita con un rostro insensible que a los alumnos se les hacía extrañamente familiar.

-He hecho muchas cosas de las que me siento orgullosa así que no sé de qué estás hablando, Malfoy

-¡ ¡Por tu culpa mi padre casi me deshereda! !- el rubio estaba hecho una furia. Algunos alumnos dieron unos pasos atrás al verle agitar su varita. Harry desvió el hechizo lanzándole otro de vuelta. Malfoy lo esquivó sin dejar de mirar con asco a la bruja.

-Deberíamos llamar a la señora Pomfrey- susurró Ron- Creo que Malfoy se ha vuelto loco de verdad.

-¡Eso es! ¡Avisad a otro profesor! ¿Porque eso es lo que haces, no sangre sucia? Primero con tu querido profesor Riddle, ¿y quién será el siguiente?

-Malfoy, estás delirando- Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de extrañeza.

-Esos dos le habrán echado algo en la comida- Ron señaló con la varita a Crabbe y Goyle.

-Vuestra querida sangre sucia me ha costado un mes de castigo y mi padre está furioso- gruñó Draco lentamente.

-Malfoy, repito, no sé de qué me hablas- Hermione desvió un hechizo que le lanzó al dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Ah, no?- en sus palabras había más rabia que sentido- ¿Y quién informó a Riddle de que anoche me colé en la sección prohibida?

-¿Fuiste tú?- Hermione le miró con asombro. La persona que Nagini había descubierto no era otra que el rubio.

-¡No te hagas la tonta, sangre sucia!

-¡Yo no te vi, Malfoy! ¡Habrá sido Madame Pince! No le suele gustar que los alumnos salgan corriendo de su biblioteca- aunque ella estaba pensando más en cierta serpiente. ¿Hablaría su profesor parsel después de todo? No sabía qué pensar. Lo más fácil habría sido preguntar a Madame Pince pero con Nagini se aseguraba de que la persona que se había colado y la que vio la bibliotecaria era la misma. Y además, ¿cómo si no sabía que alguien se había colado mientras ella estaba?

Harry lanzó un hechizo a los pies de Draco antes de que éste se dirigiera a por su amiga. La advertencia dio resultado. Ron soltó una carcajada que hizo que la audiencia le mirase.

-Oh, pobre Malfoy, ¿el amigo de tu papá te ha castigado?

-Ron…

El aviso de Harry y Hermione no llegó a tiempo. Hecho una fiera Draco comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. El público decidió que era un buen momento para salir huyendo, incluidos Crabbe y Goyle. Los tres amigos se defendieron y contraatacaron con nuevos hechizos. Ron había sido empujado hacia la pared más cercana en el primer ataque del rubio, y todavía estaba un poco ido. Sus dos amigos le cubrían y atacaban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Se acabó!- hastiada, Hermione le mandó una maldición a Malfoy que hizo que girase sobre sí mismo al mismo tiempo que era empujado contra el muro opuesto al de Ron.

Un tenso silencio llenó el pasillo. La bruja se giró hacia sus amigos, que se habían quedado pálidos mirando tras ellos. Alzó la vista para perder también el color de la cara. No era la situación ideal para encontrarse a Tom Riddle.

-Señor Potter, señor Weasley, acompañen al señor Malfoy a la enfermería- ordenó con voz normal- No quiero un enfrentamiento más- advirtió girando la mirada hacia Hermione- Señorita Granger, está usted castigada. Quiero verle el jueves a las seis en mi despacho.

¿Es que tenía que haber llegado justo para ver cómo le lanzaba el hechizo al rubio? Por el rabillo del ojo vio que sus amigos iban a protestar porque sólo le fueran a castigar a ella. Se giró y les hizo un gesto para que se quedasen callados. No necesitaban enfurecer al profesor. Sin tampoco tener muchas ganas de enfrentarse al jefe de la casa de Slytherin y uno de los mejores magos de la historia, Harry y Ron se encargaron, muy a disgusto, de llevar a Malfoy a la enfermería.

Hermione se quedó de pie en el sitio sin saber adónde mirar. Se pasó la lengua sobre los labios, un gesto nervioso que aumentaría si su profesor no se decidía a sacarle de su apuro.

-Eso no ha estado muy bien, señorita Granger- dijo por fin, caminando hacia donde ella estaba- Tres contra uno, deberían haber terminado esto mucho antes.

Sorprendida, alzó la mirada. Sus ojos negros sólo le miraban a ella.

-Había mucha gente. Alguien podría haber salido herido.

-A veces me olvido de que es usted una Gryffindor- dijo como si fuera una lástima- Dejando que un mago furioso continúe con su pataleta es más peligroso que acabar con él.

Esperaba que lo de 'acabar con él' no lo dijera literalmente. Su estómago se encogió al pensarlo. El profesor debió de notar el cambio en su expresión porque un brillo divertido se asomó en sus ojos. Automáticamente su respuesta fue una desafiante.

-Tomaré nota para la próxima vez, profesor.

No esperó para nada la reacción del mago. Su comisura de la boca se elevó en una sonrisa de lado, divertido ante lo que estaba viendo. Toda una bruja desafiándole. Ni siquiera los magos más poderosos se atrevían a sostenerle la mirada y aquí estaba esta hija de muggles, respondiéndole en el filo de la insolencia como nunca habría imaginado.

-No tiente a la suerte, señorita Granger, ésta podría no serle propicia la próxima vez. Claro está, si cree en ella.

Hermione asintió.

-Creo en poder inclinar la suerte hacia el lado más favorable, profesor Riddle.

-Veremos si lo consigue el jueves. A las seis- le recordó. Pasó de largo de la bruja siguiendo el camino al que se dirigía en un principio, justo en dirección contraria al Gran Comedor. Hermione suspiró dejando salir todo el nerviosismo acumulado. Su estómago seguía apretado y cuando cerraba los ojos sólo podía rememorar una y otra vez la voz de su profesor. Por incontable vez se preguntó cómo sería verle usando su poder. Sólo esperaba no estar en su contra cuando aquello pasara.

* * *

El primer partido de Quidditch llegó con más expectación que nunca. Los alumnos estaban deseando liberar tensiones causadas por dos profesores en especial y el Quidditch era una buena forma de hacerlo, ya fuera jugando o animando a sus casas con todo lo que se tuviera. Hermione tuvo cuidado en colocarse lejos de Lavender para que sus gritos animando a Ro-ro no le dejaran sorda. ¿Desde cuándo a aquella bruja le gustaba tanto Ron? El año pasado apenas cruzaba un par de palabras con él y ahora le buscaba allá donde fuera. Hermione rodó los ojos desviando la mirada hacia los asientos de los profesores. Se sintió un poco deprimida al no encontrar al profesor Riddle entre ellos. No le extrañaba que no le gustara el Quidditch pero habría esperado que fuera a ver el primer partido de la temporada, aunque fuera entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

-¡ ¡Vamos, chicos! !- gritó la chica con su casa- ¡Venga, Ginny!

Pero la suerte no estaba precisamente de su lado. Los leones jugaron bien pero les faltó coordinación y parecían estar un poco perdidos. Aun así iban ganando Gryffindor cuando Harry de repente vio la snitch y se lanzó a por ella. El buscador del otro equipo, Cedric Diggory, le siguió en un duelo que increíblemente no ganó el primer mago. Hufflepuff salió victorioso por unos puntos de diferencia.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?!- exclamó Ginny cuando volvieron del campo- ¡No estabais centrados! ¡Si hubiera sido Slytherin nos habría dado una paliza!

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- gruñó Harry. Elevó la vista al llegar a la altura de la bruja, quien les esperaba sujetando un pequeño paquete envuelto en sus manos.

-¡Es por esa maldita pitón! ¡Y Riddle! ¡Y Snape también!- gritó Ron exasperado.

-¡Riddle ni siquiera estaba en el partido, Ron!- respondió Ginny al mismo volumen- ¡No podemos permitirnos otro partido como éste!

-Eso lo tiene que decir el capitán, no tú- gruñó Ron.

-¡El capitán hoy no ha hecho nada!

-¡ ¡ ¡Chicos! ! !- el grito de Hermione evitó que Harry saliera como un basilisco en su propia defensa. Giraron los rostros hacia su amiga, que seguía sosteniendo el paquete con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Y qué llevas ahí?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Estoy segura que gracias a este partido ganaréis la copa de Quidditch de este año- sonrió- Y para celebrarlo he traído unos pasteles de las cocinas. Están todos vuestros preferidos.

Los magos le miraron como si estuviera loca. No obstante, hubiera sido de muy mala educación negarse a coger esos deliciosos pasteles. Ron casi gimió de gusto cuando desenvolvieron el paquete y vio un par de sus pasteles preferidos. Hermione se había ocupado de que hubiera por lo menos dos de cada.

-Hermione tiene razón. No olvidaremos esta derrota y el próximo partido será bien diferente- sonrió Harry, hablando ya como debería hacerlo un capitán.

-Gracias, Hermione, eregggs la mejjjjggor- halagó Ron con la boca llena de su pastel preferido. La bruja se sonrojó, lo que no pasó desapercibido ni para Ginny ni para Harry.

-¿Tú no comes pasteles, Hermione?- preguntó la bruja.

-No, no. Los he traído para vosotros.

Encogiéndose de hombros Ron engulló los pasteles sobrantes. Su hermana le mandó una mirada asesina que hizo que se atragantara.

-Cada día te pareces más a mamá, Ginny- tosió el mago.

-Y tú cada día eres más insensible, Ronald Weasley- Ginny lanzó una mirada de lado hacia Hermione que ésta no vio. Ron elevó una ceja, confuso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ugh, déjalo. Oh, antes de que se me olvide- se giró hacia su amiga con ojos entrecerrados- ¿Es cierto que estás castigada con el profesor Riddle, Hermione?

La bruja se puso a la defensiva casi sin pensarlo.

-Sí.

-¿Y piensas seducirle?

-¡¿Qué?!- no supo quién de los tres había gritado más.

-Oh, por favor, no nací ayer- Ginny puso los ojos en blanco- Ya eres mayor de edad y aunque tal vez no estaría muy bien visto, la relación sería legal.

-¡Es mi profesor!- exclamó indignada. Harry y Ron asintieron varias veces.

-¿Y? No lo será siempre- respondió como si fuera obvio- No soy idiota, Hermione, es tu tipo de mago. Inteligente, astuto, poderoso, guapo, penetrante,…- a cada adjetivo la pelirroja iba ensanchando una estúpida sonrisa- con presencia, fuerza,…

-Creo que estás escribiendo tu tipo de mago, Ginny.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y ese sonrojo que tienes me lo estoy imaginando?

Harry y Ron le dieron la vuelta a Hermione de golpe. Se quedaron a centímetros para comprobar lo que decía Ginny del sonrojo.

-¡Hermione Jean Granger!- gritó Ron con un chillido un poco agudo.

-¡Ya vale!- les apartó de un empujón- Es un profesor inteligente, sí. ¡Pero eso es todo!

-Y me sigue tomando por idiota- murmuró la pelirroja negando con la cabeza- El Club de fans del profesor Riddle te estará vigilando, Hermione. ¡Gracias por los pasteles!- añadió cambiando por completo el tono de la amenaza a la dulzura mientras se despedía.

-Sabía que Riddle nos traería problemas- dijo Harry.

-Sólo está conmocionada por perder el partido, ¿cómo le va a gustar Hermione a Riddle?

-¿No tendría que ser al contrario, Ron?- inquirió la bruja. El mago le mandó una sonrisa divertida- ¿Por qué no voy a poder gustarle?

-Ron…- advirtió Harry. Su amigo le ignoró.

-Venga, Hermione. Riddle es un profesor con mucha experiencia. ¿Y cuántos novios has tenido tú?

-¿Estás diciendo que no puedo gustarle a nadie porque no he tenido ningún novio?

-No, no- se apresuró a negar con una sonrisa- Estoy seguro de que Neville te aceptaría.

-Eres un imbécil, Ronald.

Harry se tapó la cara con las manos cuando su amiga se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin hacer caso de las llamadas de Ron.

-¡Era una broma, Hermione! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Anda, vuelve!

-¿Era necesario todo esto, Ron? Si tenías miedo de que a Hermione le gustara Riddle se lo podías haber dicho y pedirle salir.

Su amigo puso un rostro de horror. Harry quería golpear a alguien. ¿Es que no veía lo infantil que había sido? Al ver que alguien le podía robar a su amiga había actuado a la defensiva minando la autoestima de ésta para evitar que otro se la llevara. Hermione no aguantaría siempre los halagados cariñosos cada vez que le hacía un favor a Ron si luego le iba a ver embobado con Lavender. Si el mago no reaccionaba iba a perder a una gran amiga y lo que podría haber sido una gran mujer para él.

* * *

-Maldito Weasley, qué sabrá él- masculló Hermione en su refugio. La biblioteca no estaba vacía pero tras una estantería repleta de libros de Historia de la Magia nadie vería sus lágrimas.

-No tengo relaciones porque no me ha atraído alguien lo suficiente…- pensó en los fuertes abrazos del pelirrojo y sus halagos cada vez que le ayudaba. ¿Era una idiota o de verdad había algo entre ellos? Y por otra parte tampoco se podía sacar las palabras de Ginny de la cabeza. No es que importara mucho. ¿Quién iba a querer a una bruja que se pasaba más horas en la biblioteca que en compañía de otros? No era un gran partido pero tampoco pensaba que no pudiera gustarle a alguien. Las palabras de Ron habían dolido, sobre todo viniendo de él. Y por eso tuvo miedo, estaba asustada porque no sabía si podría llegar a estar con alguien en un futuro. ¿Terminaría sola entre montañas de libros? ¿Alguien se acordaría de ella cuando todos tuvieran a otra persona especial? ¿De qué les serviría entonces?

-_Shhhheeeishhhaaaa._

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas sin querer que nadie pudiera verle en ese estado y bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes, Nagini.

Como respuesta la serpiente asintió. Se elevó sin dificultad hasta apoyar la mayor parte de su cuerpo en la mesa tomada por la bruja.

-Ya te habrás enterado de que estoy castigada con tu amo- susurró. Su corazón recuperó la vida cuando la serpiente volvió a asentir. Su profesor le había contado aquella información a la serpiente. Al menos alguien pensaba en ella.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un gato que te caería bien- comentó en voz baja- Se llama Crookshanks y todavía le queda alguna cosa por aprender para defenderse solo. Tal vez tú le podrías enseñar algo- rió.

Si hubiera sido humana el sonido de respuesta hubiera sido un bufido, pero en una serpiente quedaba como un silbido partido a trozos. Parecía indignada con la posibilidad de que ella se mezclara con un gato. Y eso que todavía no había visto a Crookshanks. Su aspecto no parecía muy arreglado pero eso no importaba. Era el gato más cariñoso que había conocido nunca. Al menos con ella. Con Ron y su rata nunca se había llevado bien y habían discutido más de una vez porque el pelirrojo estaba empeñado en que Crookshanks quería merendarse a su Scabbers. Su sonrisa decayó al pensar en su amigo.

-_Shhhhibbbaaaeeee_.

Hermione pegó un bote en su asiento cuando la lengua de la serpiente silbó tan cerca de su rostro que acarició su mejilla. Le miró con ojos abiertos de par en par para lentamente ir formando una sonrisa y terminar riendo sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Gracias, Nagini, lo necesitaba- sonrió- Voy a terminar un trabajo de Runas Antiguas o no podré continuar con el trabajo del profesor Riddle- le guiñó un ojo a la serpiente antes de ponerse a ello. Terminó siendo una agradable tarde en la compañía de la serpiente. Para no gustarle Crookshanks, aquellos dos animales se parecían más de lo que creían, salvando las distancias de que Nagini era una enorme y peligrosa pitón y mascota de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Maldijo a su mente. ¿Es que todos sus pensamientos terminaban en el mismo nombre?

-¡Hermione!- horas después la bruja elevó la vista de los libros. Escuchó el chistido de Madame Pince, una leve amenaza antes de castigar a quien se atreviera a gritar en la biblioteca.

-¿Neville? ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió en susurros cuando el mago llegó corriendo a su altura. Le observó recuperar su respiración antes de hablar.

-No sabíamos dónde estabas y estábamos preocupados- susurró.

-¿Por qué os iba a preocupar?

-Ha…- su voz se cortó cuando se dio cuenta de la enorme pitón reposando al lado de donde se había detenido. Nagini elevó la cabeza y sacó la vibrante lengua en forma de saludo. Neville por poco se desmaya. La bruja disfrazó su risa con una tos. Era obvio que la serpiente estaba disfrutando de todo aquello.

-¿Ha pasado algo, Neville?- preguntó volviendo al tema una vez vio que podía aguantar la risa. El mago asintió alejándose un poco de la mesa.

-Ha… ha habido otro ataque- dijo de carrerilla. Consiguió toda la atención de la bruja.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-No llega a una hora. Esta vez una alumna de segundo, de Gryffindor. Estaba castigada recogiendo hierbas con Hagrid en los alrededores del bosque prohibido. Cuando Hagrid levantó la vista la chica estaba tumbada en el suelo. Tenía el mismo aspecto que el mago del primer ataque.

-Entonces tal vez no sea una maldición fallida- murmuró para sí- ¿Está bien?

-Los profesores dicen que se recuperará en pocos días.

Eso le hizo sentirse un poco más aliviada.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de quién puede ser el que esté detrás de los dos ataques?

-No, por ahora se sigue pensando que es una broma de mal gusto- Neville parecía asustado. Nunca le habían gustado esas cosas porque él solía ser uno de los objetivos.

-No te preocupes, Neville, estoy segura de que pronto atraparán al culpable. Snape estará deseando castigar a alguien- le sonrió. El mago rió nerviosamente.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ah, una cosa- añadió antes de separarse un poco más de la mesa- ¿Te has enfadado con Ron?

Captó toda su atención.

-¿Ha dicho algo?

-No, pero suele comportarse de forma un poco… infantil cuando se pelea contigo. Ahora está asustando a unos alumnos de primero.

La bruja rodó los ojos. Quien creyera que Neville era tonto era porque no le conocía. Era una persona muy observadora que respetaba la intimidad de otros, por eso raramente preguntaba a alguien que no fuera cercano sobre las cosas que observaba.

-Los muggles dirían que ha sido un completo capullo.

Y le había hecho daño.

-Entonces es grave- murmuró. Hermione se encogió de hombros. No le pensaba hablar hasta que recibiera una disculpa.

-¿Vas a ir ya al Gran Comedor?- Neville asintió- Te acompaño- sonrió- ¿Quieres venir, Nagini?

Por respuesta la serpiente se deslizó mesa abajo, marchándose de allí sin despedirse. Era todo un personaje. Neville se relajó visiblemente cuando salió de su vista.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con la serpiente de Riddle a tu lado?

-Es muy educada- se limitó a responder.

-Ten cuidado, Hermione. En el castillo se comenta muchas cosas sobre ti y el profesor Riddle.

-No te preocupes, Neville. Ya somos mayores para aguantar rumores. Me preocupa más el segundo ataque.

-Seguro que es un alumno practicando hechizos- Neville casi lo decía para sí. Aunque no lo expresara por el bien de su amigo, Hermione no estaba tan de acuerdo. Era muy difícil que dos hechizos fallidos tuvieran exactamente el mismo resultado. Y los ataques habían sido en lugares muy diferentes. En el segundo ataque se podía haber tomado su tiempo para prepararlo, ya que sólo estaban Hagrid y la alumna. Era muy raro que hubiera vuelto a fallar. Por si acaso caminaría atenta a su alrededor. No quería que alguien le encontrara pálida y desmayada en algún lugar del castillo.

* * *

**Y aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo un poco antes de lo normal^^. **

**Tenemos un nuevo ataque y ciertos jugadores ya están moviendo ficha. ¿Quién será, quién será? **

**Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos vuestro apoyo. También quería responder a una petición de más capítulos por semana: me temo que apenas tengo tiempo para subir uno y dos me sería casi imposible. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Sospecha solitaria

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5- Sospecha solitaria._**

* * *

-¿No me vas a hablar Hermione?

Si le hablaba iba a comenzar a gritar en medio de la Sala Común, así que no, no iba responder a Ron. Acarició un poco más a Crookshanks, que se había acercado a su lado en el sillón de la Sala Común en busca de un poco de calor y atención.

-Me voy a ir ya- informó la bruja con la cabeza girada hacia Harry.

-Es una injusticia que Riddle sólo te castigara a ti. Nosotros también estábamos. Y Malfoy- añadió el mago.

-El castigo de Malfoy por colarse en la sección prohibida ya debe de ser lo suficientemente duro si montó esa escena- el gato ronroneó cuando acarició su oreja.

-Hermione, te estoy hablando.

La bruja acarició la otra oreja de su gato y se levantó de la comodidad del sillón. El frío comenzaba a aparecer tras la puesta del sol y las chimeneas del castillo resultaban muy agradables aun cuando era media tarde y sólo se estaban preparando para calentar la noche.

-Nos vemos luego.

-¡Hermione!

A pesar de ser muy infantil, Hermione se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar la llamada de Ron. El cuadro de la Señora Gorda opacó su voz, eliminándola por completo al terminar de cerrar la entrada. Con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia el despacho del que se había convertido en su profesor preferido. Nunca, en todos sus años en Hogwarts, había aprendido tanto como había hecho con Tom Riddle. Sus comentarios en sus trabajos servían para picar su curiosidad y para que viera las cosas desde otro punto de vista, desde ángulos que nunca había pensado en contemplar.

Fue la primera vez que abrió la puerta de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en vez de que se abriera sola. Asomó la cabeza por si hubiera alguien y terminó internándose al verla vacía. Caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras en forma de caracol del fondo de la clase. Recordó el año en el que el estúpido Lockhart había soltado una manada de Duendes de Cornualles y tuvo que paralizarles para que no se llevara a un par en su pelo. No pudo evitar compararse con ese momento. Ahora tenía un poco más de confianza y sobre todo madurez. No dejaría que nadie le pisoteara porque entonces no sería ella.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras llamó un par de veces a la puerta. Notó cómo un hechizo desaparecía –seguramente uno de silencio– y después se pudo escuchar la voz de Tom indicándole que pasara.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Riddle- saludó educadamente. Tragó saliva al entrar en su despacho. Aquello era un paraíso para su curiosidad. En la pared contraria a la ventana se extendía una amplia biblioteca llena de todo tipo de libros que prometían tardes enfrascada en ellos sin saber qué ocurría en el mundo. En el fondo había un escritorio de mayor tamaño del que usaba como mesa de profesor. Estaba lleno de papeles y libros, perfectamente ordenados al lado de una pluma y un pequeño bote de tinta. Tras él había una majestuosa silla donde en aquellos momentos estaba enrollada Nagini. La saludó con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa mientras seguía observando el cuarto. Finalmente por la zona de la derecha había un baúl cerrado sin que viera la llave por ningún lado y una serie de artilugios que no sabía del todo para qué servían. Unos tenían formas de telescopios, otros de globos terráqueos muggles y otros poseían extrañas formas en espiral.

-¿Es mi despacho de tu agrado?- su profunda voz sonó más íntima en su despacho. Tom se encontraba de pie cerca de la ventana, sujetando un libro abierto con una mano y con la atención clavada en ella. Parecía más relajado y más cómodo de lo que nunca le había visto. Y hablando de nunca haber presenciado algo, por poco se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su capa puesta. Con una simple camisa negra ancha, de mago, y unos pantalones del mismo color, se mostraba ante ella como nunca le había visto.

-Sí, lo encuentro agradable- respondió por fin encontrando su voz. Con un asentimiento Tom extendió una mano hacia su escritorio. Mágicamente apareció una silla más pequeña que la suya.

-Toma asiento.

Unos segundos tras que se sentara, él cerró el libro con firmeza y caminó hacia su propia silla. Nagini se desenrolló lentamente de ella para que su amo se sentara con comodidad. Su mirada se hacía cada vez más difícil de soportar, aunque con el rojo desaparecido era menos amenazante y más profunda.

-Seguirás con tu trabajo- informó por fin. Con un gesto señaló hacia su biblioteca- Ahí tienes algún libro que te será de ayuda. Coge los que necesites.

-¿Ése es mi castigo?- no se mordió a tiempo la lengua. Tom elevó una ceja.

-¿Prefieres que te mande escribir una misma frase en varios pergaminos? No me gustaría desaprovecharte, señorita Granger.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que hubo pronunciado su nombre por su apellido y le sonó extraño. Tom había dejado las formalidades con ella. Ya no le hablaba de usted sino que su tono se había vuelto normal.

-¿Entonces puedo coger cualquier libro?- casi brincaba en la silla de la emoción.

-Adelante.

Esa era la tarde más extraña que el profesor había vivido nunca. Y Tom Riddle había pasado situaciones en las que ningún mago desearía encontrarse. Tal vez por eso entre tanta locura aquella chica representara el cambio. Sin que se diera cuenta observó cómo sus ojos brillaban cada vez que leía un título que le llamaba la atención. Terminó por decidirse por un libro de los más antiguos para continuar con su trabajo. Al girarse la bruja vio que le había estado mirando todo ese tiempo. Tom no apartó la vista y al final ella lo hizo, sonrojada por recibir atención de alguien. Le estaba confundiendo. Él era un experto en resolver acertijos, un profesional del engaño, la amenaza y la manipulación. ¿Cómo era posible que esa bruja le mirara de aquella forma? ¿Acaso esa hija de muggles sabría algo más que él desconocía? ¿Habría vertido algo en su bebida para que él tuviera esas reacciones con ella? Se estaba frustrando y el brillo rojizo estaba volviendo a nacer en su mirada.

-¿Profesor?- un vaso de cristal cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Hermione miró con duda a su profesor. Ella respiraba agitadamente, sin haber sentido nunca una opresión como aquella. El mago había comenzado a desprender magia sin darse cuenta. El vaso no era lo único que había levitado con tanto poder. Había sido suerte que nada más peligroso se hubiera roto.

Tom se levantó de golpe, sorprendiéndole de nuevo. Por poco tira la silla al levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Siga con su trabajo hasta que yo vuelva.

La puerta se cerró firmemente a su salida. La bruja miró a la serpiente con los ojos abiertos.

-¿He hecho algo Nagini?

Juraría que la serpiente sonrió, además ampliamente. Negó con la cabeza.

-Mmm… de acuerdo.

Se prometió que la próxima vez que le viera iba a tratar de que le respondiera a preguntas que ya casi no le dejaban dormir. Aunque no se podía quejar, pensó mientras continuaba con su trabajo. De todo ello se había llevado la memoria de cómo Tom le había mirado. Nunca había visto esa mirada en un hombre, al menos no dirigida hacia ella. Sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar para su público.

Nagini estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con los avances de su amo y aquella bruja. Sentaba bien por una vez saber qué estaba pasando antes que nadie. No iba, ni aunque pudiera, a manipular a su amo. Sólo le estaba haciendo ver lo que la serpiente hacía tiempo que había visto. Luego, la decisión que él tomara era cosa suya y en eso la serpiente no interferiría. La bruja había resultado ser muy diferente a como había creído en un primer momento. Además, tenía buena educación con ella y, si eres una pitón rodeada de alumnos adolescentes que chillaban y se alejaban cada vez que le veían, un poco de educación era apreciable. Mientras, con el resto de los alumnos se podía divertir cazando por el castillo y asustando a todo aquel que se encontrara a su paso. Tenía que entretenerse mientras las cosas tomaban su rumbo y su amo iba moviendo fichas en un tablero demasiado complicado como para permitirse un fallo.

Hermione pegó un brinco cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Aquella mano era larga y fuerte y su dueño era todo un misterio. Se dio la vuelta hacia su profesor, que estaba ligeramente agachado.

-¿Por qué me trata de forma diferente, profesor?

Su agarre en su hombro se apretó. Se había esperado esa pregunta desde hace algún tiempo.

-Eres una bruja con un gran talento, Hermione Granger. Eso es algo que ya debes de saber. - su corazón latió desbocado cuando pronunció su nombre- En cierto sentido me recuerdas a mí y, si me lo permites, voy a hacer que todo tu poder sea aprovechado.

No entendió del todo qué significaba aquello último. El mago lo notó.

-El tiempo lo explicará. Ahora vete al Gran Comedor, es hora de la cena- ordenó quitando la mano de su hombro. Sintió muy fría aquella zona. Con un asentimiento y todavía un poco temblorosa guardó su trabajo y colocó los libros que había cogido en su sitio.

-Que pase una buena tarde, profesor- se despidió cerrando tras ella. Una explosión de fuego estalló justo donde segundos antes estaba su cuerpo. Nagini apoyó su cabeza sobre el escritorio observando la escena de su frustrado amo. Tom guardó su varita de un movimiento brusco. El fuego se apagó solo sin dejar rastro de su presencia. Un segundo antes y hubiera matado a la tercera víctima del castillo.

* * *

-¡Hermione! ¡Exijo que me respondas!- exclamó Ron en medio del Gran Comedor. La chica se tapó la cara con las manos sin querer causar una escena. Trató de que el profesor Riddle, que acababa de llegar con andares rápidos y elegantes tras su castigo, no se girara hacia ellos.

-¿Tan difícil es que me ignores, Ronald?- masculló entre dientes.

-Te he dicho mil veces que era una broma, Hermione.

-Pues me hiciste daño y lo peor es que no quieres admitirlo.

-No, lo peor es esta escena que estás montando por todo esto- Harry observó a sus amigos como en un partido de tenis muggle. Cada vez que abría la boca para intervenir uno de ellos le ganaba la palabra.

-Yo no estoy montando ninguna escena. Es más, te he dicho que no me dirijas la palabra.

-Si te tomas todo tan a pecho puede que no te la vuelva a dirigir nunca.

-Me harías un gran favor.

-Ronald Weasley- intervino una conocida voz- Discúlpate ahora mismo por cualquier estupidez que hayas dicho.

Hermione miró con una pequeña sonrisa a Ginny.

-¡Sólo fue una broma!-exclamó con los brazos hacia el cielo.

-¿Me burlo yo de tu rata, de cómo se te queda cara de tonto cuando hablas con una chica, de tus notas o de tus meteduras de pata?- fue enumerando su hermana. El rostro del pelirrojo se fue transformando en uno de vergüenza- Así que no sé qué le habrás dicho esta vez a Hermione, pero estoy segura de que fue insensible y falso.

En realidad lo peor era que no estaba tan segura acerca de eso último.

-Está bien, lo siento mucho Hermione. No debí decir esas… tonterías- se disculpó con la cabeza gacha. La bruja se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes hasta que soltó un suspiro.

-Te perdono, Ron, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué no vamos este fin de semana a Hogsmeade para celebrarlo?- propuso. Hermione fue a replicar, alegando todo el trabajo que tenían que hacer pero, al ver sus rostros y su decisión de disfrutar ese último curso, terminó aceptando.

Tom Riddle elevó el vaso del que bebía, apartando la mirada de la mesa de los Gryffindors sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Años de contención eran las cuerdas que le impedían agarrar su varita en aquel momento. A su lado, Snape se encontraba comiendo de forma tensa, sin pronunciar una palabra en su dirección.

-Al final no te hemos preguntado. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Riddle?- cambió de tema Harry.

Cómo deseaba poder contarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando, o al menos cómo se sentía. Nadie había sido capaz de interesarla tanto como para no poder dejar de pensar en otra cosa, pero es que nunca había conocido a nadie tan poderoso e inteligente como Tom. Repitió su nombre en su mente sonriendo a sus amigos.

-Bien. No ha sido muy duro. Me ha dejado seguir con mi trabajo- se limitó a decir.

-¿Eso no es ser duro?- inquirió Ron. Se calló cuando tres magos le atravesaron con la mirada- Quiero decir, me alegro de que no haya sido duro contigo, Hermione.

-¿Cómo es estar tanto tiempo a solas con él?- preguntó Ginny al momento. La bruja estuvo a punto de caer y contarle todo lo que había pasado y toda la tensión que había sentido, pero se detuvo. Si se parecían, seguramente el profesor valoraría su intimidad tanto como ella.

-No hemos estado mucho juntos. La mayor parte del castigo estaba sola. Pero es diferente, tal vez tendrías que dejar que te castigara para saberlo.

-¡Ginebra Weasley, no se te ocurra!- exclamó Ron al ver su rostro decidido.

-Aguafiestas- masculló la pelirroja. Su hermano le miró confundido.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una expresión muggle- explicó Hermione, feliz de que las cosas estuvieran volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad.

-Oh, qué raros son, ¿por qué el agua va a estropear una fiesta?

-¿Tal vez no tengan hechizos para evitar que se mojen?- sugirió Harry.

-¿Y esas cosas que usan para taparse cuando llueve? Los para…

-¿Paralluvias?

-No, los para…

Hermione negó con la cabeza, divertida ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos. Así debería de su último curso, y no envuelto en maldiciones como bromas y peleas entre amigos. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, suspirando interiormente.

* * *

El sábado Hermione se despidió de Neville para irse con Harry y Ron hacia Hogsmeade, tal y como habían acordado. Harry estaba terminando de leer una carta de Sirius y Ron había ido a sus cuartos a buscar una capa de invierno.

-¿Vendrás a ver el próximo partido de Quidditch, Hermione?- le preguntó Harry por el camino.

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo me iba a perder un partido contra Slytherin?

-Lo dice porque es un día antes que el examen de Pociones. ¿Cuántos exámenes nos piensa poner antes de que nos graduemos?- Ron estaba que se tiraba de los pelos. Menos mal que con los guantes no podía hacerlo muy bien.

-Lo repasaré por la tarde- murmuró su amiga. Se resbaló con una piedra justo al llegar a la entrada del pueblo. Harry le cogió del brazo, haciendo que recobrara el equilibrio.

-¿Te ha desestabilizado Riddle?- inquirió Ron rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo?- admitió que la voz le había salido un poco aguda.

-Ahí está. Se le puede distinguir por el enorme grupo de chicas que le espían- señaló. Harry y Hermione dirigieron las miradas hacia donde señalaba el pelirrojo. En efecto, a lo lejos se encontraba Riddle entrando a una tienda. Unos metros más atrás un gran grupo de chicas se "escondían" tras la esquina de una casa, todas soltando risitas nerviosas cada vez que una se asomaba para ver qué hacía el profesor.

-Eso es acoso- dijo Hermione con asco. Los dos amigos asintieron.

-¿Oye, ése de ahí no es Colin? ¿Por qué está solo y tan apartado? ¿Y quién es ése tío de la capa?

De nuevo giraron la cabeza hacia donde señalaba el pelirrojo. Sus bocas se abrieron en un grito de advertencia al ver que un encapuchado levantaba un brazo con una varita, apuntando hacia Colin.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_- el mago esquivó por poco el hechizo de Hermione. Se desapareció del lugar dejando a Colin tirado en el suelo. Harry y Ron ya habían llegado a su lado. Le giraron soltando un grito al verle. Hermione llegó corriendo para ver también los ojos idos y el rostro pálido del mago.

-Llévenle a Hogwarts.

Elevaron las cabezas de golpe para ver al profesor Riddle a su lado. Sus ojos les taladraban tan intensamente que les impidió moverse hasta que la multitud se aproximó. Entre Harry y Ron cargaron al mago por los hombros y se lo llevaron seguidos de Hermione.

Su camino llamó mucho la atención y cuando quisieron llegar a Hogwarts el director ya les estaba esperando en la enfermería.

-¡Por Merlín, otro no!- exclamó la enfermera nada más entraron- ¡Déjenle sobre esta camilla, rápido!

Ron le cogió por los pies y le alzó con bastante fuerza mientras Harry le elevaba por los hombros. Hermione negó con la cabeza. Eran magos de séptimo curso, ya se les podía haber pasado por la cabeza usar un hechizo.

-¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!- les echó la enfermera una vez estuvo el mago tumbado. Los tres amigos fueron empujados al exterior de la enfermería, donde ya estaba esperando el profesor Riddle con Dumbledore. Increíblemente Harry se colocó en dos zancadas frente al profesor y elevó la cabeza unos centímetros para mirarle a los ojos. No estaban demasiado lejos en altura pero Riddle le superaba por unos centímetros.

-¿Por qué no hizo nada?- exclamó más que preguntó. El profesor entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Harry!- exclamaron sus amigos paralizados.

-¿Señor Potter?- preguntó Dumbledore tan asombrado como los amigos.

-¡Le vi! - acusó Harry- ¡Estaba contemplando la escena desde dentro de esa tienda sin hacer nada por evitarlo!

-Cuando me giré a ver la escena la señorita Granger ya le estaba lanzando un hechizo al atacante y éste se desapareció. ¿Qué cree que podía hacer en esos tres segundos, señor Potter?

-¡No mienta! ¡Le estaba viendo cuando todo sucedió! ¡Usted no hizo nada!- repitió.

-¡Harry! ¡Ya es suficiente!- exclamó increíblemente Hermione- Todo sucedió muy deprisa y ahora lo importante es saber quién era ese encapuchado. Ya ha logrado atacar a tres alumnos de Hogwarts y se ha acercado lo suficiente al castillo como para llegar al bosque prohibido. Ese mago o bruja sabía lo que hacía.

Tom contempló a Hermione mientras concluía todo aquello. El rojo de sus ojos iba cobrando vida desde que le había defendido y a medida que hablaba. Que él recordara nadie había salido nunca en su defensa. El amigo de la bruja le estaba mandando una mirada asesina mientras él tenía la suya fija en su alumna. Sabía que Potter le iba a dar problemas pero no esperaba que tan pronto y sin sus dos amigos. Debía de haber sido un duro golpe para él que Hermione no estuviera de su parte y el pelirrojo estuviera anormalmente callado.

-¿Entonces las maldiciones no fueron fallidas?- inquirió Ron. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, su objetivo era dejar así a esos alumnos. Lo que no entiendo es qué ha cambiado esta vez- murmuró la chica. Le costaba mucho pensar si el profesor no apartaba la atención de ella. Menos mal que ya estaba un poco roja de la carrera que habían hecho hasta llegar al castillo y su sonrojo se disimulaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Harry todavía mataba a Riddle con la miraba, pero había aprendido a hacer caso de las reflexiones de su amiga, defendiera o no a aquel mago.

-La primera vez atacó en un lugar lleno de gente, pero se preocupó de que nadie se percatara de su presencia. La segunda se escondió en el bosque y podría haber hecho mucho más de lo que hizo, pero tampoco dejó que se le viera y se contentó con esa maldición- recordó- ¿Qué ha cambiado para que ahora se deje ver? Hasta el momento todos pensábamos que era un alumno gastando bromas, ¿por qué nos ha querido sacar de ese error?

-Quería atención- asintió Harry- Quería un público, ¿pero para qué?

-Es como si estuviera mandando algún mensaje. Nos advierte de lo que puede hacer.

-Unas reflexiones muy acertadas- intervino el profesor Riddle logrando que Hermione elevara la mirada hacia sus ojos- Pero nada nos garantiza que fuera el mismo mago el autor de los tres ataques.

-¿Puede haber más?- inquirió Ron palideciendo- ¿Y cuál es su objetivo?

-¿Qué tienen en común las tres víctimas?- se preguntó la bruja.

-Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente- interrumpió el director con una pequeña y triste sonrisa- Se pondrá vigilancia en Hogsmeade y se alertará a los alumnos para que vayan con cuidado. Informaré al Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Para tres desmayos, Albus?- inquirió Tom desviando la mirada hacia el director por primera vez. Los tres alumnos no fueron ajenos al duelo no verbal que se formó cuando se miraron. Dumbledore le miraba por encima de las gafas, buscando algo que hace ya muchos años que no encontraba, mientras que el profesor le respondía con un aire de superioridad, sabiendo perfectamente el poder que poseía.

-No quiero arriesgar la seguridad de ningún alumno, Tom.

Hermione contuvo el aliento al sentir la magia fluir furiosa del cuerpo del profesor. Su rostro no había variado un milímetro, así como su mirada de superioridad hacia el director pero su enorme poder había paralizado a los tres alumnos. Había tanta maldad rodeándoles que en ese momento supieron por qué Dumbledore había dudado en contratar a Tom Riddle como profesor. Y si había una historia que apoyara ese motivo casi preferían no saberlo. Qué tontería. Tenían que averiguar ya la razón. Eso si no se desmayaban por la presión cada vez más fuerte de la magia del mago.

-Tom- advirtió el director. El mago sonrió de forma algo siniestra. Su magia dio un brusco aumento para desaparecer completamente, dejando a los tres alumnos tambaleantes.

-Si ya no soy necesario me retiraré.

Con un asentimiento hacia todos, el mago se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Su capa se movía con el aire que provocaba su rápido andar. El silencio se prologó bastante después de su salida. Los alumnos no sabían qué decir y el director parecía demasiado cansado como para hablar.

-Deberían descansar, muchachos- dijo por fin Dumbledore.

-Señor, sé lo que vi- insistió Harry- No me fío de Riddle.

-Vamos, Harry- llamó Ron cuando el director se mantuvo en silencio con la cabeza girada hacia donde había ido Tom.

-Caminar atentos. Hogwarts nunca ha sido completamente seguro- suspiró cuando se despidieron de él.

-Harry, vamos- intervino Hermione antes de que su amigo volviera a insistir con lo de Tom- Sirius estará deseando saber qué ha ocurrido. Deberías escribirle.

-¿Me creéis?- inquirió hacia sus amigos. Ron y Hermione se miraron dudosos.

-Todo pasó muy rápido- repitió la bruja- Es posible que a Riddle no le diera tiempo a actuar y es posible que… no quisiera hacerlo para ver qué ocurría- admitió.

-Está loco- masculló Harry yendo a toda prisa hacia su Sala Común. Tenía que escribir a su padrino y saber de una vez por qué Riddle estuvo a punto de no ser contratado.

-No sé si deberíamos enfrentarnos a Riddle, Harry- dijo Ron nervioso- Ya viste lo enfadado que estaba con Dumbledore. No se llevan bien y estaba furioso. Apenas conseguíamos estar de pie de la tensión.

-No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados. ¿Y si ese encapuchado decide que la próxima vez no será suficiente con ese hechizo? ¿Y si ocasiona un daño irreparable a alguien?- despejó un escritorio y comenzó a escribir como loco.

-Deberíamos tratar de averiguar su objetivo y para ello tenemos que saber si esos ataques fueron aleatorios o si tenían algo que les unía- suspiró Hermione dejándose caer en su sillón.

Adiós a un tranquilo último curso en Hogwarts.

* * *

**¿Tendrá razón Harry? ¿Estará loco después de todo? ¿O será otra persona la loca?**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestras respuestas a la historia! Es impresionante y cada semana os superáis, así que gracias.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Para cualquier duda, "aquí" estoy ;)**


	6. El templo de la magia

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6- El templo de la magia_**

* * *

_Lo que me cuentas en tu última carta es muy preocupante, Harry. _

_Estos no son asuntos que se deban tratar en el pergamino. Quedamos esta noche en vuestra sala común a las 2 a.m._

_Manda tu respuesta con un 'sí' o 'no' mediante esta lechuza._

_S.B._

Harry respondió brevemente su aceptación a la hora y el lugar y ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza mientras sus amigos leían rápidamente la respuesta de Sirius.

-¿Y cómo va a hacer para hablar con nosotros? ¿Se va a colar en el castillo?- inquirió Ron

-No creo que haga falta- respondió Hermione sin dar muchas más explicaciones. Le devolvió la carta a Harry y cogió su mochila- Tengo que ir a Aritmancia, luego nos vemos, chicos.

-Ten cuidado- se despidieron sus amigos viendo su figura marcharse.

* * *

Desde la oscuridad que ofrecían los pasillos de Hogwarts en un día nublado, Tom Riddle observó cómo Hermione Granger pasaba de largo hacia su clase de Aritmancia. No había sido difícil conocer su horario. Después de todo Nagini disfrutaba siguiendo a la bruja. Según ella, siempre iba metida en sus pensamientos como en aquel momento. Su serpiente también se había molestado en destacar que la bruja atraía todo el entretenimiento de Hogwarts.

Pudo ver su joven rostro cuando una excéntrica chica de Ravenclaw de séptimo curso llamó su atención al casi chocarse con ella. Tom observó sus ojos iluminarse al reconocer a una amiga. Cuando se encontraba con él le miraba de forma diferente. Atenta, desafiante, anhelante e incluso temerosa aunque lo escondiera bien. Dentro de poco sería su turno de mover piezas, pero tendría que conseguir un jugador más si quería ganar la partida. En ningún tablero de ajedrez se encontraba solo el rey.

-_¿Qué opinasss de mi alumna, Nagini?_- inquirió sin dejar de mirar la escena. La serpiente sonrió de lado, disfrutando de lo lindo de ese año en Hogwarts.

-_Me gusssta, amo_- se limitó a decir. No se lo iba a poner fácil a su señor.

-_Tal vez tengamosss que agilizar lasss cosasss. ¿Essse Weasley ssserá un problema?_- sus ojos se volvieron carmesí al instante.

-_Essso parece, mi ssseñor._

-_No lo permitiré. Hagamosss que ssea de nuessstro beneficio._

La serpiente asintió reverencialmente. Observaron a la bruja internarse en su clase con Luna Lovegood y el resto de Ravenclaws.

* * *

-Estoy cansado y tengo sueño, yo creo que no va a venir- se quejó Ron por tercera vez- ¿Cómo se va a colar en Hogwarts sin que nadie le vea? Eso es imposible.

-Tal vez en su forma de animago- murmuró Harry. Hermione se mantenía en silencio, leyendo un libro cerca de la chimenea. Sin nadie por la Sala Común que les molestara podía concentrarse en su lectura.

-¿Y ningún mago se extrañará de ver un perro paseando por el castillo?- ironizó- Ya casi son las dos y no hay noticias de él. No lo ha conseguido.

Unos pequeños ruidos llamaron su atención. Los dos magos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de descubrir de dónde procedían esos crujidos. Hermione cerró tranquilamente el libro y se giró hacia la chimenea. Harry y Ron siguieron su mirada hacia el fuego. Asombrados, vieron cómo se movía de forma no natural y un rostro comenzaba a tomar forma, la cara del padrino de Harry.

-¿Sirius?- inquirió éste con sorpresa.

-Hola, Harry, chicos- sonrió el mago- ¿Qué tal estáis?

-Bien, salvo por Riddle- masculló Harry- Se ha tomado la molestia de hacernos la vida imposible en clase.

-No para de mandarnos trabajos y hacer que su serpiente se pasee muy cerca para que nos sobresaltemos y pueda quitar puntos a nuestra casa- exclamó Ron en voz no muy alta. Hermione se sorprendió de que recordara que no debía despertar a los demás alumnos.

Sirius asintió.

-¿Habéis descubierto algo más del ataque? ¿O qué tienen en común los atacados?

-Nada…

-¿Nos vas a contar por qué Dumbledore no quiso contratar a Riddle?- preguntó Harry, el más ansioso de todos. Casi no dejó responder a Ron pero Riddle se había metido en lo más profundo de su mente. Estaba convencido de que podía haber detenido el tercer ataque pero no quiso. Y pensaba demostrarlo.

-No es una historia que me guste recordar.

-¿Y si nos ayudara a saber qué está pasando? Conocer mejor a Riddle puede ayudarnos.

Sirius asintió. Unas brasas se deslizaron por la chimenea al seguir el movimiento de su rostro.

-Por eso quería hablar con vosotros. No hace mucho, cuando Remus, tu padre y yo íbamos a Hogwarts, nos enteramos de una historia que no dejó marcados. Al parecer unos extraños incidentes habían sucedido- relató. El rostro de Harry se apenó cuando mencionó a su fallecido padre- En ese tiempo no se sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando. Algunos alumnos decían que un monstruo andaba suelto y, si así era, sólo el heredero de Slytherin podría controlarlo- relató.

-¿El heredero de Slytherin?- interrumpió Ron.

-El descendiente del mismo Salazar Slytherin- murmuró Hermione.

-Así es- siguió Sirius- Una noche hubo un ataque. Encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de una alumna en el baño de las chicas. Le conocéis ya que su fantasma sigue en Hogwarts.

-¿En el baño? ¿No será…?

-¿Myrtle la llorona?- terminó Ron las palabras de Harry.

-Sí- las brasas se deslizaron de la mejilla la cuello de Sirius al asentir-. Myrtle murió ese día. Nadie sabe cómo. Riddle consiguió culpar a Hagrid por todo ello. El Ministerio rompió su varita y de esa manera los ataques se detuvieron y Hogwarts no se cerró.

-¡¿Hagrid?! ¿Debes de estar de broma?- exclamaron los tres amigos. Sirius sonrió ante su lealtad.

-Por supuesto, tu padre, Remus y yo nos pusimos a investigar. Siempre creímos que Riddle andaba detrás de todo pero nunca pudimos demostrarlo. Dumbledore tenía sus dudas.

-No me extraña que Dippet no lo contratara- murmuró Ron- ¡¿Tenemos a un asesino de profesor?!- exclamó de pronto.

-No se sabe si fue él- intervino Hermione.

-¡No se te ocurra defenderle, Hermione!

-Shhhh- cortó Harry- No queremos despertar a todos los Gryffindors.

-Eso no es todo- llamó Sirius la atención.

-¿Hay algo más?- Ron se giró hacia el mago. Los tres amigos estaban inclinados sobre la chimenea de tal forma que un empujón resultaría en una situación desastrosa.

-Tanto los atacados como Myrtle eran hijos de muggles.

-¡¿Qué?!- el silencio acompañó el grito de Ron. Hermione tiró de su jersey para que no se callera sobre las brasas. Nadie supo qué decir. No estaba probado que Tom Riddle fuera el asesino de Myrtle, pero que mirara con ojos rojos a casi todos los hijos de muggles del castillo, y a algún que otro mago, indicaba que no les era muy de su agrado. Pensándolo bien, Hermione era una de las pocas a las que ya no miraba con esos ojos. Al menos con mucha menos frecuencia.

-Un momento- intervino Harry- Malfoy se burló de la primera víctima. Dijo que se merecía el hechizo porque era hijo de muggles- recordó-. ¿Y si los otros atacados también lo son? Eso sería lo que tienen en común.

-¡Podría ser!- corroboró Ron- Tenemos que averiguarlo.

-Tened mucho cuidado, chicos, Riddle no es alguien a quien se deba tomar a la ligera- advirtió Sirius.

-¿En serio creéis que está tras los ataques?- intervino Hermione. No había más que duda en su voz.

-Aunque no lo estuviese, sé que no hizo nada por evitar uno- respondió Harry.

-Hermione- llamó Sirius. La chica giró la cabeza hacia él- Harry me ha contado que te has estado acercando a Riddle. No te voy a advertir de lo peligroso que es. Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado.

-Lo tendré- asintió sin poder culpar a Harry por hablar con su padrino de su "cercanía" con Riddle. Ya le parecía muy extraño que se hubiera quedado tranquilo tras decir que confiaba en su juicio. Harry no era un mago que se pudiera quedar quieto.

-Te escribiré en cuanto sepamos si son hijos de muggles- tomó Harry la palabra- Gracias por contárnoslo- añadió.

-Estad atentos, chicos.

* * *

_Los otros dos también lo son._

_H.P. _

Nunca se sabía quién podía interceptar una lechuza así que Harry fue lo más escueto posible en informar a Sirius de sus averiguaciones. Habían preguntado y resultaba que, efectivamente, los dos últimos alumnos en ser atacados eran hijos de muggles.

Ron y Hermione habían creado una especie de conflicto sin resolver respecto a su profesor. Al igual que Harry, ahora Ron estaba convencido de la culpabilidad de Riddle y no soportaba que Hermione siguiera recibiendo esas miradas del mago o que al encontrarse por los pasillos siempre se parara a hablar con ella, aunque fuera sobre sus estúpidos trabajos. Encima, la serpiente siempre les amenazaba con ese estúpido silbido y, si no era ella, Riddle se encargaba de mirarles con esa mirada rojiza que se oscurecía al mirar a su amiga. No les gustaba nada lo que estaba ocurriendo y que la bruja no hiciera ningún acto por evitarlo era más preocupante todavía.

Por otra parte, Snape era otra persona de la que habían comenzado a sospechar. Su comportamiento había cambiado. En las clases seguía igual de dictador pero fuera de ellas nunca le encontraban. Era como si desapareciera, sin que nadie supiera qué estaba haciendo. Un comportamiento que había comenzado más o menos en el primer ataque. Si aquello no era sospechoso no sabían qué lo era.

Pero Hermione tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. Desde la historia de Myrtle, los ataques a los hijos de muggles, su profesor de DCAO y ahora su amiga Ginny Weasley. Suponía que era para alejarle de Riddle, pero últimamente se había mostrado muy insistente en que se fijara en su hermano. Sabía que desde el año pasado Hermione no tenía claro si lo que sentía por Ron era algo más que amistad y ese curso había terminado más confundida en lo que se refería a él. Ginny no paraba de señalarle y animarla para que diera el paso y hablara "de una maldita vez con Ron para que ambos pudieran gastar sus malos humores el uno con el otro". Palabras de la pelirroja, no las suyas. Pero Hermione ya no estaba tan segura.

-Vamos chicos, es importante que trasplantéis las raíces rápido o perderán la mayor parte de sus propiedades- explicó la señora Sprout. Dio algunas indicaciones a un par de alumnos que no estaban prestando mucha atención.

-Hermioneeeee- gimió Ron como un niño pequeño- ¿Cómo lo haces? Yo no puedo meter una raíz en el cesto.

La bruja se puso a su lado y le ayudó a coger a la planta de la forma correcta para que se relajara y dejara sus raíces inmóviles.

-Gracias, Hermione, no sé qué haría sin ti.

La bruja se sonrojó bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?- intervino Draco- ¿Te han robado a tu sangre sucia?

Desde el incidente Draco no le atacaba directamente a ella, pero sí a través de sus amigos y con un odio muy superior al de los últimos seis años.

-Tú dedícate llevarte mejor con el amigo de tu padre, Malfoy- respondió Harry.

Su odio se intensificó.

-Al menos no tengo que aguantar la presencia de impuros que sólo están aquí por pena. Son una desgracia para el mundo mágico.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque unos viejos estrechos de miras no son capaces de adaptarse a que otros sean también especiales?- inquirió Hermione sin poder aguantar ese nivel de insulto- Nuevas noticias, Malfoy, no es la magia lo que nos hace especiales.

-¿Especiales?- Malfoy y sus amigos se abrazaron los estómagos de tanto reír- ¿Qué puede tener una sangre sucia de especial?

-Para empezar lo que no sé es qué va a tener de diferente- masculló Hermione.

-Algún día entenderás dónde reside tu lugar, sangre sucia, y ese día yo estaré ahí para…

Una explosión calló las palabras de Draco. Los alumnos se tiraron al suelo bajo las mesas, protegiéndose las cabezas de los tiestos que habían salido volando por la fuerza del estallido. Cuando todo dejó de moverse se incorporaron lentamente, tratando de ver qué había pasado. Por costumbre miraron a Neville, quien esa vez tenía un rostro de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-¿Quién ha sido el idiota que…?- Ron tampoco pudo terminar de hablar.

Esa vez vieron el rayo de luz antes de que explotara sobre sus cabezas. Se tiraron al otro lado del invernadero para esquivar los cristales rotos.

-¡Ahí!- gritó una alumna de Gryffindor- ¡Ahí hay dos encapuchados!

Hermione miró hacia donde estaba señalando. Efectivamente dos encapuchados se alzaban de pie afuera del invernadero, a una considerable distancia. Uno se encontraba inmóvil observando cómo el otro lanzaba sin descanso hechizos hacia el invernadero donde se encontraban.

Algunos alumnos ya habían reaccionado y desde el muro, bajo las cristaleras rotas, respondían con hechizos a los dos hombres. Entre ellos se encontraban Harry y Ron, cubriéndose mientras trataban de acercarse a los encapuchados, mas no podían salir del invernadero ya que la mayoría de los hechizos que lanzaba el encapuchado lo evitaban.

Hermione se agachó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus dos amigos. Más alumnos se unían a ellos.

-¡Tenemos que salir y atacarles desde los lados!- exclamó la bruja.

- ¡Eso intentamos!- gritó Harry- ¡Pero no nos deja salir!

-¡Entonces lo haremos por sorpresa!

-¡Ron, no!- ni Harry ni Hermione pudieron sujetar a Ron antes de que éste saltara por encima del muro, a través de los cristales rotos, y se dirigiera a atacar a los encapuchados. No les quedó otro remedio que salir a cubrirle, lanzando hechizos a los atacantes cada vez que el que atacaba apuntaba hacia Ron. Consiguieron desviar parte de su atención, pero no al completo. Fue demasiado tarde. Uno de los hechizos le dio al mago, que cayó en el acto sobre la hierba. Su cuerpo rodó unos metros antes de detenerse y quedar tendido en el suelo.

Harry y Hermione le llamaron a gritos mientras se acercaban.

-¡Hermione, cúbreme!- ordenó Harry. La chica se colocó al lado de Ron, protegiendo su cuerpo de otro hechizo con los _protego_ más fuertes que podía realizar. Al mismo tiempo trató de ayudar a que Harry se acercara a los encapuchados. No debía de faltar mucho para que llegara ayuda del castillo y tenían que ganar todo el tiempo que pudieran.

-Hogwarts, Hogwarts- canturreó el encapuchado que no estaba atacando- Nunca cambias, Hogwarts- sacó su varita y apuntó al aire- _¡Morsmordre!_

Un silbido atronador desgarró el cielo. Todos los alumnos alzaron las cabezas para ver el dibujo vivo de una serpiente enrollada en una calavera. Su boca se abrió amenazadoramente sobre el castillo.

-Siempre me produjo repugnancia cómo este templo de la magia aceptaba a unos cualquiera sangre sucia en él- siguió hablando como si se lamentara por una tragedia- ¡Atended, Hogwarts!- gritó- Somos mortífagos- se giró de los invernaderos hacia el castillo- Y ésta no será la última vez que nos veáis.

-¡Harry, van a huir!- advirtió Hermione al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

El otro encapuchado se ocupó de cubrir su retirada hacia el bosque. Harry salió corriendo tras ellos nada más escuchó el aviso de su amiga. Sin usar la varita aceleró saltando las rocas y los obstáculos del camino. No se detenía ante los hechizos que le lanzaba el mago y los esquivaba como podía en medio de la carrera.

Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando vio que no le iba a dar tiempo a alcanzarles. De otra forma podía haber quedado muy malparado. Si todo un curso de séptimo no había podido con un solo hombre –ya que al final sólo había combatido uno– no quería ni pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado a su amigo.

-¿Ron, estás bien?- Hermione observó su brazo herido. Con su varita cortó parte de su capa y camisa, pudiendo ver mejor la herida. Había estudiado lo suficiente como para saber el corte era profundo pero no parecía tener ninguna maldición. Y ya estaba recobrando el sentido.

-Sólo es mi brazo- masculló el mago con dolor reflejado tanto en sus palabras como en su rostro. Hablando de su cara, se habían ido acercando hasta quedar apenas separación ente sus rostros. Estaban muy cerca y sus respiraciones seguían agitadas del combate.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- la voz de Snape les sacó de su pequeña burbuja. Prácticamente todo el castillo estaba en los jardines frente al invernadero.

-Vamos, hay que llevarte a la enfermería- murmuró Hermione completamente roja. Se levantó y se inclinó para servirle de apoyo al levantarse. El brazo no herido del mago pasó por su hombro para estabilizarse. En esa especie de abrazo se dirigieron hacia el tumulto formado por alumnos asustados y profesores que trataban de poner orden.

La señora Sprout estaba explicando a Dumbledore lo sucedido y no muy lejos McGonagall indicaba a los alumnos heridos, por muy ligera que fuera la herida, que se dirigieran hacia la enfermería por si alguna maldición acompañaba al hechizo que les había causado la lesión. Harry les alcanzó justo cuando estaban en medio de la mayor parte de alumnos.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó ayudando a Hermione. Cogió él a Ron de la misma forma en que ella lo había estado haciendo y observó a sus dos amigos.

-Yo sí, pero Ron tiene el brazo herido. ¿Tú?

-Estoy bien- habló entre dientes- ¿Os habéis fijado?

-Harry, había dos terroristas atacándonos, ¿en qué crees que nos hemos fijado?- gruñó Ron mandándole una mirada incrédula a su amigo.

Sin hacer caso de su tono Harry se inclinó para que nadie más les escuchara. Los alumnos estaban demasiado soqueados como para fijarse en su improvisado círculo de intimidad.

-Muchos Slytherins no atacaron.

-¿Y? Estarían asustados- dijo Ron como si fuera obvio.

-Lo raro es que tampoco se defendieron- fue a caminar sin poder dar un paso de la frustración que sentía-. Estaban tranquilos, observando la escena, ¿no os disteis cuenta?

-No me fijé- murmuró el pelirrojo. Hizo un gesto de dolor ante un pinchazo en su brazo.

-Llévale a la enfermería. Yo iré a mirar si alguien necesita ayuda- dijo Hermione- Luego podremos seguir hablando.

…_Una desgracia para el mundo mágico…_

Con un asentimiento sus dos amigos se marcharon de allí… _templo de la magia aceptaba a unos cualquiera…_ Les observó irse sin moverse de su sitio. Tenía que reaccionar y olvidar las palabras de Malfoy y el encapuchado, que resonaban sin piedad en su mente. … _sangre sucia… _Era un eco susurrante que le estaba impidiendo ver el presente. No podía dejarse intimidar… _sangre sucia…_Otros le necesitaban.

La bruja fue ayudando a todo aquel que lo necesitara. Como Premio Anual era su responsabilidad ayudar a los profesores y dirigir a los prefectos en tareas de ayuda. Casi no había heridos y ninguno parecía estar grave. La peor herida había sido la de Ron así que lo primordial era relajar a los alumnos y tratar de que entraran todos de vuelta al castillo, tal y como pedían los profesores. Iban a tardar al menos una hora en que todos se dirigieran al Gran Comedor. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría el Ministerio al enterarse del ataque cuando había rechazado los avisos de Dumbledore como meras bromas de algún alumno enfadado.

Se fue abriendo paso pensando en las palabras de Harry sobre el comportamiento de los Slytherins y rememorando la escena una y otra vez. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se fijaba demasiado a su alrededor. Una mano agarró de pronto su muñeca y de un tirón le hizo darse la vuelta. No sabía si estuvo a punto de gritar o dar un puñetazo a su agresor hasta que vio de quién se trataba.

-¿Profesor?- preguntó asustada. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y fijos en ella. La mirada de Tom Riddle le recorrió de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en cada parte de su cuerpo sin soltar su agarre. Hermione se mantenía inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Si un grupo de magos les atacaban ella estaba lista para plantar pelea y trazar un plan de ataque, pero ante esa situación estaba completamente paralizada. No había ningún libro que preparara para una situación parecida. Su rápida respiración, su pecho subir y bajar, la vena de su cuello tensarse. Sus oscuros y rojos ojos. Su magia aumentar.

De repente el profesor soltó su agarre. Le miró por una última vez, dio media vuelta y se alejó desapareciendo entre los alumnos, de forma tan brusca a como había llegado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta le había perdido de vista y no pudo salir corriendo tras él. Giró la cabeza hacia todas direcciones por si algún alumno había visto lo que acababa de pasar. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con el ataque como para haber prestado atención a su alrededor y nadie le miraba con las mandíbulas abiertas hasta el suelo, así que por ahora estaba a salvo. Ahora la cuestión era descubrir qué acababa de pasar. Necesitaba sentarse con un buen vaso de Whiskey de Fuego. Ese año le iba a llevar al alcohol.

* * *

**Buena bebida para reflexionar sobre Tom, ¿no creéis?**

**Cambiando de tema, respecto a la edad de Tom, al escribir la historia no me imaginaba una edad en especial, pero sí alrededor de "veintibastantes" años. Como algunas personas me indicaron por reviews, si estuvo en la época de Dippet tendría que tener casi 60 años. Sinceramente, ha sido un error mío por no indicarlo desde un principio. He pensado en soluciones como que el nacimiento de la generación de Hermione y sus amigos fuera antes, o que la época de director de Dippet abarcara más años. No obstante, serían más parches que soluciones, así que me disculpo por la posible confusión pero Tom NO tiene 60 años, tiene alrededor de treinta.**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos. ¡Me río y me alegro con muchos de vuestros reviews! En el próximo capitulo habrá un gran acontecimiento que muchos llevan esperando. Veremos si acertáis ;)**


	7. Desafío al destino

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7- Desafío al destino._**

* * *

-Esta tarde ha ocurrido un ataque contra los alumnos de séptimo curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin- informó Dumbledore una vez se consiguió reunir a los alumnos en el Gran Comedor- Los dos atacantes se han proclamado como "Mortífagos" y el Ministerio ya les ha declarado magos en búsqueda y captura. Al llevar el mismo atuendo que el encapuchado del último ataque también se les atribuye los tres primeros- dijo aunque fuera obvio- Se aumentará la seguridad alrededor del castillo y Hogsmeade. Los Prefectos realizarán rondas exhaustivas, ya hablarán con los Premios Anuales- pasó la vista por encima de Hermione, quien asintió- Todos sois magos y brujas y nadie os podrá hacer sentir nunca menos capaces si vosotros no os dejáis- dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a varios- Tendréis que estar atentos y cubriros las espaldas. Ésa será una de vuestras lecciones más importantes que podáis aprender nunca en vuestra vida- miró a ciertos alumnos a los ojos- Por ahora volved a vuestros cuartos y descansad.

No era el discurso acostumbrado. Harry le indicó a Hermione que se mantuvieran sentados mientras todo el comedor era desalojado. La bruja buscó a un profesor en especial, mas no le encontró por ninguna parte. Sintiéndose defraudada se levantó por fin cuando tuvieron sitio para salir sin tener que empujarse o caminar a paso de tortuga.

-¿Vamos a por a Ron a la enfermería?- propuso la bruja. Harry asintió.

-Libremos a madame Pomfrey de sus quejas- sonrió- Después tendré que contarle a Sirius las nuevas noticias. Yo creo que nos tiene envidia por poder acudir este año a Hogwarts.

-No veo por qué- le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

La siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la esperó con más ganas que nunca. Sobre todo al acabar una de las más tediosas clases de Pociones en la que Snape no había dejado de criticar a Gryffindor por dejar que un par de magos encapuchados se les escapasen. Según él, eran una mancha que empañaba la historia de Hogwarts y que costaría mucho tiempo borrar. ¿Acaso había decidido olvidar que Slytherin también estaba allí? En fin, era mejor no discutir si no se quería terminar en un castigo con un Snape todavía enfadado con Riddle. Ese asunto le iba a durar de por vida.

Así que cuando la puerta de la clase de DCAO se abrió a la hora exacta, ella fue de las primeras en pasar. Su mirada encontró rápidamente la que estaba buscando. Tom se encontraba de pie, esperando paciente la entrada de sus siguientes alumnos. No desvió sus ojos de los suyos en una apariencia tranquila que tanto contrastaba con las acciones del día pasado.

Una vez sentada se fijó un poco más en su alrededor por un detalle en especial. Daba la impresión de que las mesas estaban más separadas que de costumbre, incluidos los sitios entre los alumnos, como si las hubieran alargado. Ron se sentó como siempre a su lado y vio que efectivamente estaba más lejos. Giró la cabeza con una ceja alzada hacia su profesor. Éste cerró la puerta del aula desde donde estaba con un gesto de mano y comenzó la clase sin hacer caso de ello. Ron la saludó con una gran sonrisa. No era la primera sonrisa de oreja a oreja que recibía de él en ese día. La bruja se la devolvió extrañada, prestando atención al profesor.

-En la tarde de ayer pareció que no estabais preparados para defenderos- comenzó recorriendo la mirada por la clase. El rojo de sus ojos iba yendo y apareciendo como era acostumbrado- Antes de que os graduéis de este colegio eso va a cambiar. Os enseñaré las artes del duelo y hechizos que os harán salir ilesos de ataques como el de la tarde pasada. Claro está, sólo podrán sobrevivir aquellos que aprendan a realizarlos- añadió con una vena malvada- Calculo que por su dificultad más o menos la mitad de la clase los realizará satisfactoriamente.

Lo peor es que tenía razón.

* * *

-Estoy agotado- gruñó Ron tomándose a desgana el postre. Su queja debía de ser más que sincera.

-Riddle nos ha matado con esos nuevos hechizos. ¡Era imposible aprenderlos todos!- exclamó Harry- Era una excusa para molernos vivos.

-No uses expresiones incomprensibles muggles ahora- Ron dejó caer la cabeza cansado. Ginny y Hermione se mantuvieron ajenas a la discusión. La pelirroja observaba a la castaña y ésta a Ron.

- Tal vez deberías descansar, Ron- propuso Hermione al ver que dejaba el postre a medio comer.

-Sí, creo que voy a hacer como los muggles y voy a echar una siesta- murmuró levantándose- Luego nos vemos.

-Descansa- se despidió Hermione sin darse cuenta de la fija mirada de Ginny.

-Vamos, cuéntame qué ha pasado- llamó su atención la pelirroja en cuanto el mago hubo salido del Comedor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sorprendida.

-No te hagas la tonta. He visto como mirabas cada torpe paso que daba mi hermano.

-No era torpe, es que estaba cansado.

Ginny elevó una ceja.

-¿Y desde cuándo le defiendes de mí? Venga, cuenta. Ese sonrojo no sale porque sí.

Hermione desvió la vista hacia Harry, algo abochornada.

-Creo que ayer casi nos besamos cuando estaba comprobando su herida- susurró.

-¡Lo sabía!- la bruja dio varios rápidos aplausos con un gritito de emoción.

-Ginny, vas a llamar la atención de todo el comedor- advirtió Harry sin querer entrar del todo en la conversación.

-No lo sé con certeza- añadió Hermione.

-No seas tonta. No por nada esta mañana te conseguí una cita.

Aquello sí que dejó a los amigos con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Con quién?- consiguió preguntar.

-Pues con mi hermano, tonta. ¿Con quién si no? ¿Con el profesor Riddle?- el sonrojo aumentó- Ya tienes suficiente con Ron, ¿por qué te crees que os estoy intentando juntar? Así Riddle quedará libre- dijo medio en broma. Había más verdad de lo que la propia chica pensaba.

-¿Es en serio, Ginny?- la bruja dudó.

-Hazme caso, Hermione, yo no te engañaría con esto- Ginny parecía más feliz que ella- Te digo que te he conseguido una cita con mi hermano.

-¿Pero qué le has dicho a Ron, Ginny?- inquirió Harry, el más preocupado de los tres por la insistencia de la bruja.

-Le saqué si sentía algo por Hermione- o más bien se lo hizo ver, pensó la pelirroja- y le he convencido de que ella también siente algo por él- ignoró el grito de la bruja- Así que hoy han quedado en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Ginebra Weasley, ¿pero qué has hecho?- masculló Hermione roja como un tomate. Se tapó la cara con las manos para que el Gran Comedor no le viera así-. ¿Por eso estaba tan raro conmigo?

-Te he ayudado- respondió con tranquilidad. La castaña elevó la cabeza y buscó con ella a Lavender, quien estaba callada no muy lejos de donde estaban sentados.

-Es que no sé si…

-¡Venga, Hermione!- interrumpió sus dudas- ¿Quieres pasarte los próximos años preguntándote qué hubiera pasado si hubieras dicho que sí?

No quería estar sola y si su cabeza volvía a colocarse en su lugar después de tanta confusión tal vez valiera la pena decir que sí.

-De acuerdo- asintió al mismo tiempo que Ginny soltaba un gritito de alegría.

* * *

Esa noche Ginny vistió a Hermione con la mejor ropa del armario de la castaña. No era decir mucho pero la pelirroja consiguió un resultado impresionante. Lejos quedaba la pequeña rata de biblioteca que pocos amigos tenía. Ahora era toda una mujer que podía mostrarse tal como era.

-Merlín, Hermione, estás estupenda- halagó Harry cuando sus dos amigas estuvieron listas.

-Gracias, Harry. Espero que Ron piense lo mismo.

-Sería ciego de no hacerlo.

Más animada por los halagos de su amigo, le volvió a agradecer a Ginny su magia y se preparó para ir a la sala de los Menesteres.

-Deseadme suerte.

-¿Para qué? No la necesitas. ¡Vamos leona!- Ginny rugió como un pequeño león logrando que su amiga se riera y se relajara un poco más.

-Luego nos vemos.

Se despidieron de ella, la bruja guiñándole un ojo y el mago moviendo la mano. Hermione subió hasta el séptimo piso lentamente. Caminó con la mirada fija en sus zapatos con un poco de tacón. Sus pantalones largos y apretados acentuaban sus largas piernas y su camiseta se encargaba de dejar entrever un escote nada despreciable. Se apoyó en la pared frente al tapiz de Barbanás el chiflado. Sus figuras estaban bellamente pintadas aunque la escena nunca le hubiera gustado.

Se sentó en el suelo para esperar más cómoda. Cómo no, Ron se retrasaba hasta en aquello. Trató de pensar en cómo sería su vida tras esa noche. Se imaginó paseando con Ron, yendo a verle a los partidos de Quidditch, pasando las navidades con su familia y tal vez compartiendo cuarto con él. Se sonrojó por eso último. Su estómago se encogía por los nervios a medida que los minutos pasaban. ¿Podrían dejar de lado sus diferencias? Se valoraban como amigos y esperaba que pudieran hacerlo como algo más. De sólo pensar en ello su estómago volvía a empequeñecer. Se limpió un poco del sudor de la frente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan nerviosa. Notaba su sangre latir tras sus orejas de una forma no expectante, sólo nerviosa. Daba la impresión de que su futuro se decidiría esa noche. ¿Estaba tomando la decisión acertada? ¿Podría todo volver a ser como antes si las cosas no salían bien? ¿Sería Ron el mago que ella estaba esperando?

Desde luego no era el puntual. Con un suspiro sacó su varita y comprobó la hora. Su rostro cayó en depresión. Había pasado ya una hora. Ron no iba a venir. Tal vez le había pasado algo o un profesor le había castigado. Cansada de esperar se levantó apoyándose en la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia su Sala Común tratando de ser vista lo menos posible. Ya se sentía suficientemente mal como para que otros comentaran por qué ese día se había tomado la molestia de vestirse como una bruja.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se encontró con Harry en el camino a la Sala Común. Le sonrió tristemente y con algo de vergüenza.

-Ron no vino. He ido a buscarle. Si no está en la sala común tal vez esté castigado.

-¿No ha ido?- eso era lo que no quería ver, aquella mirada de preocupación- Sí, seguramente esté castigado.

-¿Me acompañas?- tampoco quería estar sola ahora que estaba ahí su amigo.

-Claro, vamos. No puedo dejar sin compañía a una bruja tan guapa- halagó pasando su brazo por el de ella.

Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras se dirigían a su destino. Dijeron en voz alta la contraseña a la señora Gorda y se internaron a través del cuadro. Su risa murió en su garganta con parte de sus sentimientos.

-¡Ron!- el grito incrédulo no vino de ella sino de Harry. Frente a ellos en un sillón se encontraba sentado Ron con Lavender sentada a horcajadas en su regazo. Hasta que su amigo hubo gritado ambos se estaban besando apasionadamente, casi devorándose el uno al otro.

-¿H-Hermione?- el pelirrojo separó la boca de la bruja al escucharles.

-¿Qué significa esto?- parecía estar viviendo la escena a través de una pantalla. Su rostro no reflejaba nada de lo que sentía y su tranquilidad preocupaba a Harry.

-H-Hermione… y-yo… Yo estaba yendo hacia donde habíamos quedado- trató de explicarse Ron- Pero por el camino me encontré con Lavender. Me confesó que le gustaba y me besó- dijo como si fuera algo que celebrar- Y creo que ella también me gusta. Lo siento, Hermione- terminó como si tuviera toda la lógica del mundo.

-Ron, eres un…

Harry se cortó a mitad del insulto por la mano de Hermione agarrando su brazo. Ésta negó con la cabeza. Giró sobre sí misma y se fue por donde había llegado no sin antes ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Lavender.

No sabía adónde se estaba dirigiendo. Ni siquiera le importaba. Sólo quería un oscuro lugar donde nadie pudiera ver su vergüenza y su pena. Se dejó caer en la esquina de un pasillo sin salida, inhabitado. Hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y dejó que sus lágrimas salieran libres. Lloró por lo que creía que era al menos un amigo, lloró por todas las esperanzas perdidas, por al final ser tan tonta. Parecía que su destino sí que era estar sola. Se lo tenía merecido. ¿Quién se iba a fijar en alguien como ella? Sólo se estaba engañando con la posibilidad de un futuro con Ron, y dolía que éste hubiera roto toda posibilidad de tenerlo, como si no le importase que su corazón se hubiera hundido ese día. Tal vez no le importara, al menos no mientras tuviera a Lavender para calentar sus labios.

…_Una desgracia para el mundo mágico…_ _templo de la magia que aceptaba a unos cualquiera…_ _sangre sucia… _Aguantó un sollozo cuando no pudo detener las voces de Malfoy y el encapuchado. _Sangre sucia… _No encajaba en el mundo mágico, no encajaba en el mundo muggle. ¿Dónde encajaba entonces? _Sangre sucia…_

Unos dedos largos se enredaron en su pelo hasta acariciar su cabeza. Se tensó pero la mantuvo entre sus piernas sin querer que nadie presenciara su derrota. Ni siquiera hacía ruido al llorar, ¿por qué le tenían que molestar cuando ella no molestaba a nadie? Sólo trataba de vivir su vida feliz, pero el mundo no se lo permitía. Quería quedarse en ese pasillo a oscuras y que le tragara la tierra.

-Hermione- desapareciendo todos los pensamientos de su mente elevó el rostro sin creer la voz que acababa de escuchar. Su nubosa mirada se encontró con el indiferente rostro de su profesor.

Tom observó las lágrimas caer por la cara de su alumna y se fijó en lo que llevaba puesto. La ropa acentuaba sus curvas y dejaba entrever un escote que provocaría la envidia en muchas brujas. Su pelo estaba revuelto por el llanto y sus ojos contenían una gran tristeza. Apartó sus rizos con gesto suave pero insensible antes de hablar.

-Sígueme- ordenó. Sin esperar una respuesta se dio la vuelta y retomó andando por su camino.

Hermione le miró con la duda escrita en el rostro. Sin poder detener las lágrimas y sin saber qué estaba haciendo, se levantó como si fuera víctima de un _imperius_ y le siguió por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Parecía saber por dónde caminar para no encontrarse con nadie. Sus pasos eran seguros y escogía caminos que parecían no llevar a ninguna parte. Caminaron en silencio, la alumna detrás del profesor sin todavía saber por qué le estaba siguiendo.

-Pasa y siéntate.

Nunca pensó que volvería a su despacho. Nada había cambiado desde hacía unos días. Incluso su silla se mantenía frente a su escritorio a pesar de que no estaba allí antes del castigo. Limpiándose discretamente las lágrimas que no paraban de salir se sentó como le había ordenado el mago. Notó que cerró la puerta con un hechizo. La llave no hizo sonido al ser echada.

El mago no se sentó. En su lugar se mantuvo de pie a su lado, observándola sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

No abrió la boca. ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a quedar en ridículo? El profesor entrecerró los ojos.

-Hermione, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Su mentó tembló imperceptiblemente. Se obligó a fijar la vista en cualquier punto menos en él.

-No lo volveré a repetir- amenazó logrando que por fin le mirase.

-Lo siento, profesor.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora no estoy aquí en calidad de profesor.

Y fue como si algo se terminara de romper en ella.

-Pues yo s-soy…- se tragó las lágrimas- No puedo aguantarlo todo. No soy un inferius, no puedo vivir como si nada me afectase. Y soy tonta- le dolió decir aquello- soy tonta por creer en las palabras de Ron, que sólo son bonitas cuando quiere que le ayude en los estudios. ¡Y encima no puedo evitar tener celos de Lavender! ¡Por ese estúpido!- ahora se iba cabreando más y más a medida que se sinceraba y se olvidaba de que no estaba sola- ¡Ese idiota que no sabe ni realizar correctamente una poción de sexto curso! ¡¿En qué me convierte eso a mí?!

Mortificada desvió la mirada por el cuarto. Si no fuera por toda la tensión que llevaba dentro nunca habría montado esa escenita. Su estado de ánimo le tenía tan dolida que ni se había dado cuenta de que Nagini se encontraba en su nido sin intervenir. Estaba tumbada y enrollada, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del caliente nido para mirar a los magos bastante entretenida.

-Hermione, ¿qué ha hecho Weasley?- repitió Tom. Se volvió a secar unas pocas traicionas lágrimas. Aún en su estado, con la varita transformó un papel que tenía en el bolsillo en una servilleta y se sonó sin poder detenerse. Aquello sí que era humillante, y justo en presencia de la última persona que quería que lo viera. ¿Qué más daba ya todo?

-Tenía una cita con Ron- murmuró; se volvió a sonar discretamente- Estuve esperando una hora y no apareció. Cuando fui a buscarle estaba besándose con Lavender. Ni siquiera parecía sentirlo. Sólo tenía ojos para los labios de esa bruja. Soy una idiota.

Un silbido largo respondió a sus palabras. Hermione giró la cabeza hacia Nagini. ¿Esperaba la serpiente que le entendiera? Porque entonces más le valía esperar ahí tumbada.

-Nagini dice que nunca ha conocido a una bruja menos idiota que tú. Tal vez confusa e inexperta con sus sentimientos, pero no idiota- tradujo el profesor.

Le miró con tal asombro que sus lágrimas quedaron por unos momentos olvidadas.

-¿Hablas parsel?

-_Le dije que le miraría con esssa admiración cuando ssse enterara, amo_- Hermione giró la mirada hacia Nagini, que no sabía lo que acababa de decir hacia el profesor Riddle.

-_SSSu dessseo de conocimiento puede másss que ssu instinto de ssupervivencia-_ respondió Tom dejando sin palabras a la bruja. El parsel era un idioma que muy pocos conocieran y menos todavía lo hablasen. Esos magos nunca conllevaban buenas noticias y por tanto en la historia de la magia se solía temer a los hablantes de parsel.

-¿Por qué ha dicho Nagini que estás confusa, Hermione?

Ahí estaba de nuevo su nombre pronunciado con esa profundidad y lentitud que provocaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. Aunque dudaba que algún mago no hijo de muggle supiera lo que significaba "hacerse la sueca", ella pensaba hacerlo. Desvió la mirada hacia la serpiente preguntándose qué sabría.

-¿La _señorita Granger _no sabe qué responder?- hacía tanto que no le escuchaba dirigirse hacia ella con burla que se giró hacia él de golpe. Sonreía levemente de lado, entretenido por el desafío que sabía que iba a producir en su mirada. Técnicamente no era una sonrisa, sino un gesto de superioridad y expectación.

-Si quiere saber la verdad, profesor, tal vez Nagini sería la que debería dar respuesta a su propio enigma.

-Yo ya sé qué quiere decir Nagini. La cuestión es si tú lo sabes, Hermione.

La bruja dejó caer la mirada. Su corazón latió desbocado al mismo tiempo que en su mente se agolpaban millones de preguntas. ¿Qué era lo que sabía exactamente Nagini sobre su confusión? ¿Habría escuchado alguna conversación consigo misma por el castillo? A veces reflexionaba en voz alta cuando necesitaba tranquilizarse y normalizar la velocidad de sus pensamientos. Ahora mismo estaría pensando en voz alta si no fuera porque no serviría de nada. ¿Podría ser que el profesor sospechara de su atracción por él? ¿Y si era así qué diría? ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

…_Una desgracia para el mundo mágico…_ _templo de la magia que aceptaba a unos cualquiera…_ _sangre sucia…_

El recuerdo cortó sus preguntas de raíz. El brillo de sus ojos perdió fuerza y sus lágrimas cayeron sin fuerza sobre su rostro. No había nada más triste que unas lágrimas que nacen muertas. Porque no se está verdaderamente triste hasta que no se tiene energía para llorar.

-¿Hermione?

No supo si le había llamado con anterioridad o si era la primera vez que lo hacía. Su mano de nuevo en su cabeza fue lo único que le trajo de vuelta al mundo mágico. Se quedó más tiempo del necesario, pasando a peinar los rizos. Sabía por experiencia que era una tarea con poca recompensa, pero esos leves tirones de pelo eran como un reconfortante masaje.

-No entiendo qué he hecho mal. ¿Por qué Ron sólo me ve como una bruja cuando quiere que le ayude con los deberes? ¿Por qué es sólo ahí cuando me dice halagos y me mira de otra forma? ¿Por qué nadie me puede ver como lo que soy? ¿Una mujer?

Tom no respondió. Clavó sus ojos en los suyos y se agachó a su altura. Apenas un par de centímetros separaban sus rostros.

La chica contuvo la respiración cuando tuvo tan cerca al mago. ¿No iría a…?

-Yo sí que te veo como una mujer.

Sus labios se juntaron con los de la bruja.

La mano del mago pasó tras su cabeza, manteniéndola en su sitio. La besó con fuerza, dominación, no dando tiempo a que pensara ni a que se apartara. Y funcionó. Hermione no pensó, tan sólo actuó por instinto y devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, dejando salir su frustración contenida y su confusión. Si quería besarle no se lo iba a dejar nada fácil.

Tom sonrió en el beso. Incluso en ese momento la bruja le desafiaba. Se movió insistentemente contra sus labios, no dejando que ganara ni por un segundo. Él era todo fuerza, poder y seguridad. Una ola de magia recorrió sus cuerpos, llenándoles de una energía pocas veces sentida.

Se separaron cuando a la bruja se olvidó de respirar. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, siendo sujetada por la mano de Tom. Respiró agitadamente, invadiéndola un sentimiento de orgullo cuando escuchó que el mago también recuperaba el aliento.

-¿P-profesor Riddle?- su voz era la duda en palabras.

-Llámame Tom, Hermione- después de lo que habían compartido suponía que no era muy correcto llamarle profesor. El mago seguía agachado a su altura, con los ojos negros fijos en ella.

-T-Tom- consiguió decir con una tímida sonrisa- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Significa que no permito que nadie toque lo que me pertenece.

-¿Cómo?- para ser sincera eso le indignó a la bruja.

-Desde el momento en que me desafiaste, Hermione, marcaste tu destino. Después de ver tu respuesta no pienso dejarte marchar. ¿O acaso Weasley podría poner así tu corazón?- Riddle colocó una mano sobre su pecho, haciendo latir como loco a su corazón y haciendo que se ruborizara de un intenso rojo- Ese Weasley ni siquiera sabría qué hacer contigo, Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes si siento algo por ti?

El mago sonrió de lado.

-Eres muy inteligente pero no demasiado sutil. Nagini notó las mirabas que me lanzabas cuando yo no te miraba- su mano tras su cabeza comenzó a hacer un leve masaje que tranquilizó algo su respiración- La cuestión es si tú has aclarado tu confusión.

Sí que lo había hecho, y la verdad es que había sido gracias a la espera por Ron en la que le había dejado plantada. En ese tiempo no había dejado de preguntarse si la decisión sería acertada. Su corazón había estado acelerado, sí, pero ahora su corazón estaba desbocado y no se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar en si eso era un error. Además, su estómago estaba perfectamente y tenía nervios, pero de expectación.

-Yo sí, ¿pero qué hay de ti?

Tom elevó una ceja. ¿Le estaba cuestionando?

-Había decidido esperar al final del año para que te graduaras y entonces hacer mi movimiento sobre ti. Pero ya eres mayor de edad y no voy a dejar que otros magos te toquen.

-¿Entonces nuestra… relación- casi tartamudeó al pronunciar esas palabras- sería legal?

El profesor asintió.

-Si decides aceptar ser mi bruja no habrá vuelta atrás. No voy a ser ese mago romántico que esperas, pero las cosas serán diferentes. ¿Qué será, Hermione?

Que le diera la oportunidad de elegir marcó mucho su respuesta. El masaje se detuvo para que pensara por sí misma. Riddle colocó una mano en cada reposabrazos de la silla pero no se acercó más.

Sabía que sería difícil, que otros hablarían, que los rumores le volverían locos, pero quería intentarlo. Quería ser feliz y Tom Riddle era la única oportunidad que tenía para ello. No había ningún mago que provocase esas reacciones en ella, con el que pudiera discutir sobre magia, que le hiciera sonreír de sólo pensar en él. Pero no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Había admitido que le gustaba que le desafiara, pues bien, ella no iba a cambiar ese aspecto. Le hizo sufrir eternos minutos más de la cuenta, disfrutando al ver cómo apretaba su mandíbula, cómo su agarre sobre la silla se tensaba y cómo no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos. Por si acaso colocó una barrera de Oclumancia en su mente. No estaba muy entrenada pero podía poner la seguridad mínima para notar si trataba de infiltrarse en su mente. Muchos profesores sabían Legilimancia y no debía correr riesgos. Aunque tampoco quería ser muy mala.

-¿Qué implica ser tu bruja?

Tom se lo esperaba.

-No estarás con otros hombres de forma íntima, serás la única que podrá discutirme, me harás caso respecto a tu seguridad y serás mía- concluyó.

-¿Sucede lo mismo contigo?

No al mismo grado, pensó el mago. Aun así asintió. Se vio recompensado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquella era la única forma en la que se aseguraría de mantener a la bruja junto a él, de controlar por fin todo aquello que ese año se le estaba escapando de las manos, de avanzar en sus planes, los cuales se ampliarían aunque hiciera falta más tiempo.

-Acepto.

-_Merlín, ya creí que hoy no sabríamosss la ressspuesta_- suspiró Nagini, escondiendo la cabeza en su nido para darles intimidad.

Tom negó con la cabeza. Con los brazos rodeó a su bruja –por fin suya–, alzó su cuerpo y se sentó en su gran silla con ella sobre su regazo. Ignoró el grito de sorpresa que dio.

-Sabes que vamos a ser el cotilleo número uno de Hogwarts, ¿no?- inquirió la chica sin poder parar de sonreír. Eso a ella no le gustaba pero estaba demasiado feliz como para que le bajara el ánimo.

-No me importa lo que unos críos digan, Hermione. Yo me ocuparé de lo demás. Ahora ven.

Sus labios volvieron a descender sobre los suyos. La fuerza no fue menor y la bruja respondió con la misma intensidad. Su olor y su sabor eran adictivos. Ahora que lo había probado no quería parar. La magia se desprendía cada vez que se tocaban, como si una recarga les traspasara. Hacía mucho tiempo que Tom no se sentía tan poderoso. Ahora que había encontrado a su bruja su magia la recibía y se multiplicaba. Ambos habían encontrado algo que nunca creyeron posible. Y lo habían encontrado en alguien de su mismo nivel y sed de conocimiento. Hermione pasó los brazos por detrás de su cuello, no dejándole ganar. Si quería dominación iba a tener que luchar por ello.

Y eso era lo que le gustaba a Tom. Un buen desafío.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa!**

**Los reviews se portaron mejor que nunca así que yo también me quería portar bien ;)**

**Seguramente muchos acertaron con la sorpresa. Ya veis que las cosas van a comenzar a ser un "poquito" diferentes… y no han hecho más que empezar.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo! **


	8. Sorpresa

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8- Sorpresa_**

* * *

Hermione recuperó su respiración. Tom no le dejó separarse demasiado. Mantuvo su mirada clavada en la de la bruja, midiendo cada una de sus reacciones.

-Es tarde- dijo por fin- Deberías volver a tu cuarto antes de que alguien note tu ausencia.

La bruja asintió.

-Sí, debería volver ya- murmuró sin saber qué hacer ahora. No era un momento incómodo pero estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Mañana informaré a Dumbledore sobre nuestra relación- dijo llamando su atención- No habrá ningún problema- añadió al ver su rostro preocupado.

-Está bien- sonrió algo tímida. Tom bajó su rostro y volvió a probar los atrayentes labios de la bruja. Si por él fuera, esa noche no se iría, pero no era el momento.

Era ya muy tarde cuando Hermione volvió a su dormitorio. Tuvo cuidado en no cruzarse con nadie a pesar de las horas. Sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y no le apetecía dar explicaciones hasta haber descansado. Aunque Tom no lo hubiera propuesto, ella había pensado en la posibilidad de mantener su relación en secreto, mas luego lo pensó mejor. En cuanto Ginny o Ron se enterasen no habría alumno o profesor que no lo hiciera. Con Ron seguía muy enfadada y sobre todo dolida. Después de todo, era un amigo que le había hecho daño. Ahora la herida no era tan profunda. Sus perspectivas habían cambiado y su corazón estaba mucho más tranquilo, al menos en lo que a esa parte se refería. Todavía tenía que explicar su relación a Harry y los demás. Esperaba no quedarse sola, pero si con ello seguía con Tom, que así fuera.

* * *

-Harry- llamó al día siguiente. Le pilló justo nada más bajar las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Es urgente, Hermione? Hoy tenemos el partido contra Slytherin y no quiero llegar tarde.

-Puede esperar- murmuró la bruja. Harry trató de hacer que sus miradas coincidieran.

-¿Estás bien?

La sonrisa que le devolvió fue sincera.

-Mejor que nunca. ¿Vamos?

Su corazón latió desbocado ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Tom. Se internó en el Gran Comedor con prisas que sorprendían a su amigo para luego pararse de golpe. Allí no se encontraban ni Riddle ni Dumbledore. Apenada, recordó que el profesor iba a hablar con el director acerca de su relación y así aclarar alguna cosa. Qué se le iba a hacer. Le vería después del partido porque no pensaba que le fuera a poder ver allí. Él todavía no había asistido a un solo partido de Quidditch, jugara o no su casa. Su amigo le miraba de forma extraña por su comportamiento.

-Hermione, ya me he enterado de lo que te hizo Ron- Ginny se sentó a su lado con un rostro culpable- Lo siento, no debí de haber planeado todo, pero no sabía lo de Lavender.

-No te preocupes, Ginny. Estoy bien.

La pelirroja mandó una mirada confusa a Harry. Hermione parecía estar bien de verdad.

-Sí que lo pareces- murmuró- Tienes el rostro más brillante que te he visto en todo el año. Y no dejas de sonreír como si anoche… ¡por Merlín! ¡Dime quién es, Hermione!

La castaña soltó una risa. Ginny tenía un don para esas cosas.

-Os lo diré después del partido. No os quiero desconcentrar.

-¿Enterarnos de que Hermione Granger tiene un mago nos va a desconcentrar?- inquirió Ginny irónicamente. Harry rió con ella.

-¿Eso era lo que querías decirme antes?

-Sí- respondió a Harry- Pero tienes razón, mejor os cuento todo después del partido. Primero a ganar a Slytherin y después hablaremos.

-Eso está hecho- prometieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Su alegre mañana dejó de ser tan alegre cuando al lado de Harry apareció Ron con el brazo atado a los hombros de Lavender. Automáticamente el cuerpo de la bruja se tensó al ver la escena. No dirigió una mirada al mago, ni siquiera le habló. Harry, que estaba un poco enfadado con el comportamiento de su amigo, no sabía qué hacer. No le gustaba tener que elegir entre ellos y por eso nunca lo hacía, al menos no verbalmente. Es cierto que normalmente terminaba acompañando más a Ron y dejando un poco de lado a Hermione. Pero eso se debía simplemente a que la bruja se encerraba en la biblioteca y ése era uno de los últimos lugares del castillo en los que quisiera estar.

Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos al levantarse cuando terminó su desayuno.

-Voy a ir yendo a coger sitio en las gradas- sonrió a sus amigos- Buena suerte.

-Nos vemos luego, Hermione- Harry y Ginny le guiñaron un ojo, esperando el momento en el que les dijera quién era su mago misterioso. Se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa. Pero no tanta como cuando Lavender se levantó.

-¡Te acompaño, Hermione!- anunció- Quiero coger un buen sitio para animar a mi Ro-ro - se agachó y juntó los labios con un más que dispuesto Ron.

Ginny salió a su rescate. Se lo agradecería toda la vida.

-¿Ese pintalabios es nuevo, Lavender? ¡Me tienes que decir de dónde lo has sacado! Llevo un tiempo buscando uno igual y te queda muy bien.

Halagada, Lavender no se dio cuenta de la huida de Hermione. La bruja dejó salir el aire de su cuerpo, relajando los músculos.

-¡Hermione!- por unos segundos creyó que se volvía a tratar de Lavender. Más relajada se dio cuenta de que era la voz de Neville la que le llamaba.

-Hola, Neville. ¿Nervioso por el partido?

Charlar con Neville siempre era relajante. Se dirigieron juntos a las gradas y encontraron unos buenos sitios para poder ver todo el partido. Por si acaso, aunque sabía que no le encontraría allí, Hermione repasó todos los profesores que estaban en la grada reservada para ellos. No hubo sorpresas.

Los primeros jugadores en salir fueron las serpientes. La mitad del estadio se volvió loca aplaudiendo y animando mientras que la otra mitad se reservó para cuando salieron los leones. Hermione se sumó a los gritos de ánimo, aplaudiendo con ganas.

La señora Hooch pitó el inicio del partido. El juego comenzó desde el principio con duras entradas. Los choques para conseguir la pelota no se perdonaban y las Bludgers iban directas a por los jugadores, sobre todo los nuevos. Cuando se produjo una falta más fuerte que las otras Hermione fue de las primeras en abuchear al Slytherin que la había cometido. Éste miró hacia abajo hasta localizarla y entrecerrar la mirada en su dirección. Sacó Gryffindor y el juego duro aumentó. Tanto Harry como Malfoy buscaban la Snitch sin obtener muchos resultados. Así que en resumen, aparte de las faltas, estaba resultando ser un partido muy emocionante.

-Hermione, por fin te encuentro- interrumpió una bruja apartando a la gente para llegar a su lado-. Antes no me has esperado, eso no ha estado muy bien.

La castaña se giró hacia su compañera con una sonrisa falsa.

-No me di cuenta de que no venías, Lavender - se disculpó sin sentirlo en absoluto.

-¿No te habrá molestado que yo haya conseguido a Ron en tu lugar?- sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Su audacia era impresionante.

-Ron es su propia persona. Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras con él- respondió sinceramente. Ron había tomado su decisión y así mismo había hecho ella. La verdad es que casi le quería agradecer a Lavender el haber creado esa situación en la que ella al final había encontrado al mago perfecto para ella.

-Menos mal que le encontré antes de tu cita secreta, ¿no? Aunque después tampoco hubiera habido mucha diferencia- la sonrisa socarrona empezaba a sobrepasar el insulto. ¿Cómo se habría enterado de su "cita secreta"? Se imaginaba la solución.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ver el partido en tranquilidad, Lavender?- pidió paciencia. Neville les observaba algo nervioso- Te he dicho que no me importa lo que hagas con Ron.

-No hace falta que te hagas la dura, Hermione. Debe de ser muy triste estar sola tanto tiempo.

La lástima fingida no era necesaria.

-Ahora mismo desearía estar sola- murmuró entre dientes- Así que escuchaste a Ginny en la comida.

-Por supuesto- sonrió satisfecha- Y decidí que esa noche era tan buena como cualquier otra para actuar.

-¿Quieres que te felicite?- de verdad parecía que la bruja lo estaba esperando. Harta, Hermione se giró hacia ella apartando la visa del campo. Parecía que a Neville le iba a dar algo. Debía de ser el rostro asesino de ambas brujas lo que le ponía tan nervioso.

-No hace falta- sonrió ampliamente- Ro-ro lo hace constantemente.

Como cuando quería que Hermione le resolviera los deberes. Ahora quien sonreía era la castaña. Así que a Ron lo que le gustaba era lo que le daba Lavender, no la bruja en sí. Cuando Ron se mostraba atento y halagador solía haber un motivo detrás. En este caso, y por lo poco que había visto, Ron buscaba sus encuentros con Lavender y no compartir más que aquello con ella. De lo contrario no le felicitaría tan a menudo. Le dio un poco de pena que apartó al ver su sonrisa malvada.

-Veremos por cuánto tiempo le puedes seguir llamando Ro-ro, Lav-lav.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Lavender se puso a la defensiva, preparada para atacar a Hermione- ¿Piensas robármelo?

No pudo contener la carcajada.

-Yo ya tengo a un mago, no tengo intención de robarte a… Ro-ro.

Ahora quién reía era ella.

-¿Tú? ¿Quién va a querer salir contigo?- miró de reojo a Neville pero al no ver signos que le indicaran que estaban juntos siguió- ¿Ahora tienes que mentir para no sentirte sola?

-Cree lo que quieras. No he sido yo la desesperada que ha tenido que ir corriendo a por Ron en un pasillo por miedo que otra bruja se lo "quitara".

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo nunca he estado desesperada!- su calma se iba perdiendo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿No es desesperado espiar conversaciones ajenas? ¿Asaltar a un mago sabiendo que ya había quedado con otra bruja?

-Mira, Granger, como te acerques a mi hombre te prometo que no habrá mago oscuro que pueda hacerte más daño del que yo te haría. Ninguno de tus amiguitos podría ayudarte y cuando yo hubiese acabado contigo…- Merlín, ¿por qué tenía que seguir escuchando todas esas bobadas? ¿En serio Lavender creía que podía con ella? Hace un año podría haber llegado a dudar de sí misma pero con todos los conocimientos que había adquirido ese curso, aquella bruja que en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sólo miraba a Tom por placer no duraría mucho.

-¿Has terminado?- interrumpió- No me quiero perder el partido.

Y cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar sus maquinaciones.

-¡ ¡ ¡Hermione! ! !

Su último pensamiento fue si después de todo Lavender le conseguido atacar. Parecía dispuesta a hacerlo pero entonces su vista se nubló y el peso de su cuerpo desapareció. Su mente se escapó a una especie de nube infinita pero no esponjosa, una especie de lugar donde relajarse y no pensar en nada. Donde no recordaba quién era ni qué sucedía. Tampoco es que importara en ese lugar.

* * *

Hermione volvió a sí misma con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Se llevó la mano a su frente queriendo hacer desaparecer esos molestos pinchazos. Una mano que no era la suya pasó por debajo de su nuca y elevó su cabeza. Luego, un frasco apareció en sus labios y fue obligada a beber su líquido. Tosió tras tragar aquel amargo sabor. Al menos el dolor se iba alejando al lugar del que había venido.

Parpadeó tratando de enfocar la mirada. Lo primero que vio fue la decoración de la enfermería del colegio. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Y por qué? Ladeó la cabeza para ver el rostro asesino de Tom Riddle. Éste volvió a dejarla apoyada sobre la cama y retiró su fría mano hasta dejarla posada en su cintura, sin dejar de tocarle.

-¿Tom?- incluso no consciente del todo le supo extraño no llamarle profesor. Se alegró cuando el semblante del mago se relajó al escuchar su nombre de sus labios- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Una Bludger te golpeó. Estaba de camino a la biblioteca cuando vi que unos alumnos de Gryffindor te llevaban a la enfermería. Estabas desmayada en sus brazos y sangrabas por la cabeza.

Oh oh.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

Riddle se sentó un poco mejor.

-Les hechicé, te cogí de sus brazos y te traje a la enfermería- resumió conteniendo la furia. Los ojos de la bruja le miraron sin saber si reír o gritar. Ahora recordaba. Estaba discutiendo con Lavender en medio del partido de Quidditch. Estaba más centrada en querer terminar la conversación que en prestar atención al campo, así que no vio la Bludger venir.

-El mago que lanzó la Bludger pagará por ello- prometió. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos. Su mano en su cintura apretó su agarre. No se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. Ni siquiera pudo pensar en ello. Estaba paralizada sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento. La magia del mago era tan poderosa que oprimía a su alrededor, hundiendo su cuerpo en la cama y cortando su respiración. De repente la presión se desvaneció y pudo volver a respirar.

-¿Estás bien?- Tom se alzó sobre ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron casi pegados.

-Sí, gracias.

-Prefiero que me lo agradezcas de otra forma- respondió con la misma seriedad de siempre.

Con una sonrisa tras superar el shock de escuchar aquello de los labios de Tom, Hermione fue la que en esa ocasión inició el beso. La magia volvió a traspasarles, aumentando el poder de ambos. No sabía cómo podía tener más magia de la que había albergado toda su vida, pero no quería detenerse a pensarlo. Tenerle tan cerca anulaba su capacidad de pensar. Le rodeó con los brazos para que no se escapara y pudiera llevar ella el control.

Tom le dejó unos segundos antes de que él le ganara y pasara a dominar la situación. Aquello no lo cambiaría por nada. Gimió cuando su lengua lamió su labio superior, haciendo que deseara la entrara. En nada estaría rogándole porque le diera placer.

-Ejem.

Hermione se separó de golpe. Tom mandó una mirada asesina a las personas que les habían interrumpido. Se volvió a sentar lentamente en su sitio y dejó la mano de nuevo reposando sobre la cintura femenina.

-¿H-Hermione?- Harry estaba demasiado impactado como para hablar. A su lado, Ginny tenía la boca abierta sin poder articular una palabra coherente.

-H-H-Hola, chicos- la bruja tembló- ¿Gryffindor ganó?- no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Iba a matar a Tom.

Harry asintió sin poder pensar claramente. Ver a su mejor amiga besándose con el profesor que odiaba no era algo que pudiera comprender en el momento.

-Tus amigos no quisieron salir de la enfermería hasta que despertaras y les pudieras explicar mi comportamiento- dijo Tom- Dumbledore les permitió quedarse.

Lo que seguro que no le había hecho mucha gracia. Ya le podría haber dicho que estaban allí. Espera, si Dumbledore había estado allí y Tom había hablado con él…

-¿Entonces todo el castillo sabe lo nuestro?- Tom asintió- Bueno, eso acelera bastante las cosas- murmuró. El profesor se levantó y le volvió a besar, recompensándola por ver las cosas de aquella manera. Eso sirvió para que sus espectadores reaccionasen.

-¡ ¡Eh! ! ¡No le toques!- exclamó Harry dando un paso hacia la camilla de Hermione- No pienso dejar que te aproveches de Hermione.

-Harry, no se está aprovechando. Es lo que os quería decir en el desayuno- trató de explicarse. Estaba segura de que Tom no dudaría en hechizarles si agotaban su paciencia.

-¡¿El mago con el que estás saliendo es Tom Riddle?!- gritó Ginny como una loca. Su profesor le mandó una mirada asesina. No le gustaba que la gente gritara, y menos que gritara obviedades. Hermione trató de relajar las cosas.

-Todo sucedió anoche, pero sí, básicamente es así.

-¡Esto es ilegal!

-Ya soy mayor de edad Harry, y Dumbledore no ve ningún problema, ¿no?- añadió dudosa, girando la cabeza hacia Tom. Éste negó con la cabeza.

-Ese viejo estaba incluso feliz por nosotros- gruñó. La bruja le mandó una ancha sonrisa.

-No me puedo creer esto de ti, Hermione- Ginny le dirigió una última mirada y salió con fuertes pasos de la enfermería.

-¿Harry?- preguntó dudosa su amiga. El mago tenía la mirada clavada en ellos. La suavizó al escucharle.

-Esto no me gusta nada, Hermione.

-Soy feliz, Harry.

Tom miró el rostro de su bruja al defenderle ante sus amigos. Declarar de esa forma su felicidad junto a él conseguía que sus ansias de matar a alguien disminuyeran. Nunca había vivido aquella sinceridad de protección hacia él. Desde luego, fueran cuales fueran los motivos por los que había actuado, había hecho una buena elección la noche anterior.

-Si tú crees que esto es lo mejor… No significa que acepte esto pero no quiero separarme de ti- asintió todavía serio-. Nos vemos luego, voy a buscar a Ginny y tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Gracias por haber venido, Harry.

Cuando el mago se fue Hermione suspiró en alivio. Las cosas podían haber salido peor de lo que ya estaban. Al menos Harry no parecía que fuera a abandonarla, aunque sí que haría falta no enfadarle y hablar con él. Observó el reloj de la pared y vio que había estado desmayada la mayor parte del día. Faltaba poco para la hora de cenar y el partido había sido en la mañana.

-¿Ya puedo salir de la enfermería?

-Todavía no. Para asegurarnos de que el golpe en la cabeza no pasó a nada más grave pasarás la noche aquí.

Echó la cabeza para atrás en cansancio. No le gustaba nada perder el tiempo en la enfermería. Aunque pensándolo bien sería mejor que el castillo asentara la noticia sin ella por el lugar. Esperaba que su club de fans se disolviera tras saber que Tom ya estaba con alguien.

-_¿Puedo dessshacerme de susss amigosss, amo?_- silbó una voz. Hermione pegó un bote al escuchar el sonido. Nagini soltó una especie de risa deslizándose de debajo de la cama sobre el colchón.

-_Por másss que me gussstaría, todavía no_- escucharle hablar parsel era un delicia que disfrutaba, a pesar de que esa parte luchara con su alma de Gryffindor.

Hermione saludó a Nagini sintiendo parte del cansancio en su cuerpo. Al verlo, Tom se hizo un hueco en la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Ya no soportaba más esa incómoda silla.

-Yo también pasaré aquí la noche- explicó al ver su confusión. Se vio recompensado por una gran sonrisa que automáticamente pasó a disimularse por unas cejas fruncidas. Tom pensó en las personas que hubieran sonreído si él hubiera dicho algo como aquello y no se le ocurrió ninguna que no tuviese un motivo oculto. Hermione en cambio dejó que su brazo hiciera de almohada temporal y disfrutó del calor de su cuerpo, simplemente descansando mientras sus magias se reconocían. Ahora que sentía no quería volver a dejar de hacerlo.

-Qué raro que la señora Pomfrey no haya salido todavía- murmuró.

-Le dije que esta noche yo me encargaría de ti. Puedo ser muy persuasivo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. El mago no pudo evitar pensar en su venganza sobre el jugador de Slytherin que se había atrevido a golpear a su bruja. Todavía estaba hecho una furia. Hermione lo sabía y por eso trataba de tranquilizarle como lo haría con un animal peligroso, solo que ella tenía una relación con ese animal.

-Tom…

-¿Sí?- animó a que siguiera hablando.

-Los magos que me traían a la enfermería, a los que hechizaste… ¿estaba Ron entre ellos?

Su cuerpo se tensó y su furia salió a la superficie. Recordaba a la perfección los halagos de Weasley hacia su bruja para que ésta le hiciera las tareas, cada toque que se había atrevido a hacer y las miradas que le mandaba en alguna ocasión.

-No, Weasley no estaba- respondió- ¿Acaso sientes algo por él?

Después de todo, la noche pasada iba a haber tenido una cita con el pelirrojo.

-Ron sólo es mi amigo. Después de comprender lo que sentía por ti me di cuenta que lo que sentía por él era una ínfima parte, y es algo que sólo puedo llamar amistad- trató de explicarse- Pero hemos sido amigos casi siete años y duele que no se preocupe por mí aunque esté enfadado.

-Hermione- Tom le cogió el rostro con una mano para que mirara sus oscuros ojos- No les necesitas. Ahora me tienes a mí- y tenía que depender sólo de él.

Le abrazó con fuerza. Era extraño tener a alguien ahí para ella. Alguien por el que sentía tantas cosas. No quería hacerle enfadar pero Ron seguía siendo su amigo y era importante para ella. Aunque por el momento preferiría no dirigirle la palabra.

Tom se mantuvo inmóvil en los primeros segundos del abrazo. Luego, poco a poco, pasó sus brazos a su alrededor y rodeó a su bruja. No era una acción tan extraña. Era como una especie de acto de dominación en su relación. Su altura le permitía enterrar a la bruja en sus brazos y retenerla allí. Además, mientras tanto hacía planes de futuro en su cabeza. Iba a ordenar a Nagini que siguiera en las sombras a la bruja durante una buena temporada. Los alumnos no se habían tomado nada bien la noticia de su relación con él y no había que darles opción de que le atacaran. Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos al ponerse rígida.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió apretando su agarre. Había esperado tanto por ella que por cada reacción se esperaba lo peor.

-Acabo de pensar que mis padres no tienen ni idea de nuestra relación… y no sé cómo explicárselo- murmuró agobiada. ¿Quién quería decirles a sus padres que estaba saliendo con su profesor?

-Eres mayor de edad y una bruja brillante, Hermione- de nuevo no era un halago, sino que lo dijo como un hecho- ¿Tus padres no estarán felices de que estés con uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia?

-No les gusta mucho la magia- admitió- No tienen nada en contra de los magos pero no quieren que me acostumbre a hacerlo todo mediante hechizos.

-¿Qué harás si ellos no están de acuerdo?- su voz se oscureció. Nadie, ni siquiera Nagini, se llegaba a imaginar todo lo que había tenido que esperar en esos meses, los planes que había tenido que cambiar, el futuro que había diseñado, todo por la bruja en sus brazos. Se había colado bajo su piel sin que él pudiera evitarlo, pero lo que sí que evitaría, le daba igual quien se pusiera en su camino, era que se alejara de él.

-Tratar de convencerles. No voy a dejar que decidan mi vida por mí, Tom- prometió.

-Te lo advertí, Hermione. Si accedías a estar conmigo no hay vuelta atrás.

-Eso espero.

Nagini giró la cabeza hacia otro lado cuando su amo atacó los labios de la bruja. Sólo había ido allí a asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien y que su amo no necesitara nada. No es que quisiera ver aquel espectáculo.

Tom colocó su cuerpo sobre el de su bruja, hundiéndola en el colchón. Sonrió satisfactoriamente contra sus labios, logrando que Hermione se indignara y tratara de escaparse de su control. No debió de hacer aquello. Dejando salir parte de su furia aumentó la profundidad del beso. Hermione gimió en una mezcla de sorpresa y gusto cuando sintió algo húmedo tocar su lengua. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era la lengua de Tom el gemido aumentó. Arqueó su espalda para estar más cerca de él, sin saber que ella podía tener esa clase de reacción. Sólo hacía falta el compañero adecuado. Y ése era Tom Riddle.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que Hermione se consiguió dormir pensando en cómo se debería estar reorganizando el Club de fans de Tom para preparar el contraataque. Tras separarse, el profesor se había encargado de que un elfo les trajera la cena y de que, tras comer a su ritmo, se llevara la bandeja. Después, había obligado a Hermione a cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar. No mentía cuando decía que él cuidaba lo que le pertenecía. Era una consecuencia de haber estado solo tanto tiempo y de haberse ocupado de cada aspecto de su vida. Se aseguraría de que Hermione terminara el año que le quedaba en Hogwarts de una pieza y luego todo sería más fácil.

Observó cómo dormía profundamente sin que nada le alterara el sueño. No mentía cuando decía que confiaba en él. De otra forma no estaría tan tranquila descansando sobre su pecho. Era natural.

Unos pasos le pusieron en alerta. Al momento tenía su varita preparada en su mano. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a las puertas de la enfermería. Adelante, necesitaba liberar estrés. No le vendría mal maldecir a aquel que se atreviera a pasar.

El mago o bruja tomó la mejor decisión de su vida. Poco a poco volvió a escuchar los pasos, esa vez alejarse. Su varita siguió preparada en su mano. Porque una persona se lo hubiera pensado mejor no quería decir que no hubiera más peligros.

* * *

**¡Buenas! Todavía no se han visto todas las reacciones y éstas apenas comenzaron. He tratado de tener en cuenta que los chicos están en el último curso (lo digo sobre todo por Harry) y ya la experiencia va calando en ellos, sobre todo a la hora de actuar. Aun así veremos cómo van reaccionando en los siguientes capítulos ;)**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido!**


	9. El tiempo no todo lo cura

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9- El tiempo no todo lo cura_**

* * *

Hermione nunca había dormido tan cómoda y segura. Su mente había podido descansar en los brazos de Tom Riddle, confiando de una forma inconsciente en él. Sabía que no se propasaría con ella ni dejaría que ningún peligro se acercara a ellos. Además, dormir juntos había sido una gran experiencia. La intimidad de dejarse abandonar en los brazos de otro era algo que nunca había experimentado. Y, a pesar de no haber hecho nada más que besarse, se había sentido unida a él a un nuevo nivel. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor a qué venía todo ese asunto de las relaciones.

-Buenos días- su voz ronca tras despertar le provocó un salto al corazón. Tendría que haber adivinado que él sabría el momento exacto en el que se había despertado. Le sonrió adormecida.

-Buenos días.

Nagini siseó algo que hizo que Tom girase el rostro hacia las puertas.

-La señora Pomfrey vendrá en seguida- informó devolviendo la atención a la bruja- He mandado a un elfo que nos traiga el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias- desde luego no se esperaba tantos cuidados de su parte. Había subestimado su declaración. Únicamente por mostrarse tan atento con ella se libró de una charla acerca del trato esclavista de los elfos. Eso, y que todavía no terminaba de registrar que hubiera dormido a su lado.

-No me lo tienes que agradecer, Hermione. Sólo dame los buenos días como corresponde.

Encantada de hacerlo le besó hasta que el mago repentinamente se alejó y quedó sentado en la silla que estaba frente a su cama. Entendió su comportamiento al ver aparecer a Poppy Pomfrey. No había que provocar un ataque de nervios a la persona que le iba a curar.

-Buenos días- saludó un poco nerviosa. Su mirada iba de alumna a profesor- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Granger?

-Perfectamente, gracias.

-Veamos…- tras asegurarse con la varita de que la alumna no le engañaba, la enfermera asintió- Después del desayuno podrá comenzar el día con normalidad. Eso sí, evite los golpes en la cabeza y prohibido montar en escoba durante los próximos tres días.

-No se preocupe, no tengo la intención de hacerlo en mucho más tiempo- bromeó.

-¿No te gusta volar?- preguntó Tom en cuanto la enfermera se alejó.

-No mucho- admitió- No me gustan las alturas.

Añadiendo esa información a su cerebro, Tom dejó que el elfo que acababa de llegar posara las dos bandejas con sus desayunos y se fuera de vuelta a la cocina.

-Hoy tenemos clase a última hora, ¡te tengo que entregar el trabajo!- exclamó Hermione dándose cuenta de que todavía le quedaba unos detalles que terminar. En cuanto notó la mano de Tom en su hombro se tranquilizó.

-Te daré el tiempo extra que te ha quitado el golpe. Entrégalo mañana en mi despacho. Comeremos allí- ordenó. Puede que no fuera una invitación como es debido pero la bruja se sintió feliz. Se terminó el desayuno y estuvo lista para comenzar el duro día. Cuanto antes se enfrentara a los rumores, antes terminarían.

-Nos vemos en unas horas. No te metas en ningún lío- advirtió. Se despidieron en la puerta de la enfermería. Para su sorpresa Tom la estrechó en sus brazos a la vez que bajaba el rostro por su cuello. La chica aguantó el gemido cuando sintió sus labios en su clavícula. Comenzó a succionar haciendo que casi perdiera el sentido. Sus tobillos se tambalearon, provocando temblores por todo el cuerpo. Cuando el profesor terminó sonrió satisfecho contemplando su obra y se giró para irse hacia su clase. Hermione le observó con la boca abierta, volviendo poco a poco a recuperar la sensatez. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, justo donde hace unos segundos habían estado los labios de Tom Riddle. ¡¿Su profesor le acababa de hacer un chupetón?! Todavía sorprendida la indignación le hizo prometer que se las pagaría.

Caminó hacia la primera clase del día por sí sola. Era hora de que el espectáculo comenzara. Hogwarts no le defraudó. Nada más se encontró con gente, éstos dejaron sus conversaciones y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, señalándole de manera nada discreta. Colocando delante de ella los libros que cargaba como protector psicológico, no se detuvo ni aunque algún conocido le llamara.

La clase ya estaba abierta y por la puerta estaba pasando Ron. Sus miradas se cruzaron justo antes de que el pelirrojo apartara rápidamente la suya. Se encaminó dentro de la clase como si no existiera.

-Hermione- al menos Harry estaba con ella. Le mandó una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo y por primera vez en los enfrentamientos entre Ron y ella, él se sentó a su lado en lugar de con el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo es que no te vas a sentar con Ron?- preguntó asombrada. No pudo evitar que cierta amargura acumulada de casi siete años se asomara en el tono.

-Aunque no me guste tu elección no te quiero dejar sola. Sé que estos años terminaba acompañando a Ron cuando os enfadabais y lo siento. Debería haber estado con los dos y no elegir. Además, los alumnos pueden ser muy crueles.

Asintió recuperando la alegría. Si Harry estaba con ella podía ignorar los rumores con mayor facilidad. Toda su casa se había girado en su dirección, como si esperaban que hiciera algún discurso o algo parecido. Incluso recibió alguna mirada asesina por parte de las chicas.

-También tengo que decirte que el Club de Fans se ha reunido en una sesión extraordinaria para debatir acerca de ti y el profesor. Todavía no he averiguado qué medida han decidido tomar. Yo creo que no tienen un plan de ataque seguro. Ginny está indecisa y las demás no se ponen de acuerdo así que los votos no son muy representativos.

La bruja abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de todo eso, Harry?

El mago sonrió con algo de soberbia.

-Tengo ciertos contactos.

Hermione rió negando con la cabeza y sacando sus cosas para dar la clase.

Tras una mañana de Encantamientos y Transformaciones en las que Ron se ocupó de mantenerse lejos de su lado, lo mejor estaba todavía por venir. Tenían una hora de pociones antes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al menos era con Hufflepuff y no con las serpientes.

Pero ese día Snape estaba creativo. Lo notó en cuanto puso un pie en el aula y su atención se clavó en ella, prometiendo de todo menos buenas intenciones. No se atrevió a levantar la mano a pesar de que se sabía las respuestas. Y aun así no se libró.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La _señorita Granger_ se cree que ahora no hace falta participar en mi clase?- dijo por fin cuando hizo una sencilla pregunta. La burla de su apellido era muy diferente en sus labios. No le afectaba de igual forma.

Pese a ello, Snape parecía haber recopilado todos los comentarios hirientes que circulaban por el castillo y se los iba lanzando a medida que avanzaba la clase. Ahora prefería a las serpientes, porque le hubiera dolido menos que se rieran ellas a que lo hiciera Hufflepuff y su propia casa.

-Me temo que en mi asignatura no va a tener ningún privilegio, señorita Granger, así que más le vale hacer una poción que valga la pena- advirtió. La bruja apretó las manos en puños. Necesitaba descargar su ira de alguna forma. Sólo el pensamiento de que después tendrían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le tranquilizó.

Harry le mandaba toda clase de miradas de ánimo cuando el profesor no le veía. Snape era por el momento la persona a la que peor le había sentado la relación entre Tom y ella. Y al ser el eslabón más débil de los dos, había decidido atacarle a ella para hacerle daño a Tom.

Cuando terminó la clase lo único que le impidió no salir corriendo era pensar en los rumores que se añadirían a los que ya circulaban. Se mantuvo pegada a Harry, caminando a paso lento para llegar justo a la hora.

Menos mal que la puerta estaba abierta y no tuvieron que esperar fuera. Al entrar agradeció que los sitios estuvieran más separados que a principio de curso. Así, aunque se tuviera que sentar al lado de Ron, podría hacer como si no existiera.

No pudo evitar mandar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Tom, que le respondió con un asentimiento. Que le reconociera ya era todo un paso.

-Despreciable- susurró su compañero pelirrojo al volumen justo para que ella lo pudiera escuchar. La puerta se cerró de golpe haciendo que Ron diera un bote, asustado. Era ya la hora y los que no habían llegado a tiempo no pasarían.

-Para todos aquellos metomentodos que creen que Hogwarts admitiría cualquier comportamiento,- comenzó con una mirada asesina- me veo obligado a informaros de que Dumbledore será quien califique los exámenes de la señorita Granger y quien revise sus trabajos para comprobar que la nota se ajusta al resultado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Si alguien tenía deseos de morir podía levantar el brazo. Por muchas dudas que tuvieran todos los alumnos acerca de su relación, nadie pensaba preguntárselo a Tom. En su lugar, en los pasillos Hermione era asaltada con preguntas de todo tipo. Desde cómo se conocieron hasta si habían tenido ya relaciones. Con la que más le costó contenerse y no soltar una maldición fue a la cría de cuarto curso que se estaba metiendo en su vida, cuando le preguntó cómo era Tom en la cama.

Volviendo a retomar la clase, esa fue toda la referencia que Tom hizo a su relación. Como ella ya sabía, no hubo privilegio alguno en esa materia. El profesor se comportaba como siempre, mostrando su conocimiento y enseñándoles la profundidad de un simple hechizo para ver si luego ellos podrían realizarlos. A pesar de lo que le dolía decir aquello, Lupin había pasado a ser su segundo profesor preferido de DCAO.

Ya no se asustó cuando una fría sensación le rozó los tobillos. Bajo la mesa Nagini le saludó con una inclinación que devolvió discretamente. Luego, la serpiente se fue paseando entre las mesas de los alumnos, sobre todo de aquellos de los que había escuchado comentarios hirientes hacia la bruja. Ron no lo pasó muy bien. Su rostro se mantuvo más pálido de lo normal durante toda clase. Incluso pegó un grito de susto cuando la lengua de Nagini le rozó los tobillos por debajo de los pantalones. Se ganó un castigo por parte de Tom. Estaba segura que serpiente y amo se habían puesto de acuerdo para poder castigarle. No es que se lo fuera a echar en cara. Internamente sonreía, sabiendo que un poco de sufrimiento después de lo que había hecho no le vendría mal.

Esa era su última clase del día y al acabar Hermione no pudo evitar retrasarse en recoger. Tenía planeado quedarse a solas con su profesor, sin ninguna mirada juzgante en su nuca. Para su sorpresa, Tom se acercó hacia su mesa. Con una mano tras su nuca le levantó de su sitio y se inclinó a su altura. Hubo exclamaciones de todo tipo cuando el profesor juntó los labios con la alumna. Fue un beso diferente, como si al mismo tiempo que le besaba enseñaba a los demás a quien pertenecía. Queriendo hacer lo mismo, Hermione se puso de puntillas y profundizó el beso, queriendo también demostrar que ella era una igual en esa relación. Al separarse Tom no soltó su agarre en la nuca. Giró el rostro hacia los conmocionados alumnos.

-¿No tenéis nada más que hacer?- su voz era completa profundidad. Sacó a los alumnos de su parálisis. Recogieron a toda velocidad y se fueron sin dilación de la clase. Harry fue el único que se quedó.

-¿Señor Potter?- inquirió Tom. La única razón por la que no le hechizaba era la bruja entre sus brazos. Hermione sonrió a su amigo, una sonrisa feliz y auténtica.

-Nos vemos luego, Hermione- asintió viendo que al menos el profesor parecía bueno para ella. Eso no significaba que fuera a olvidar lo de Hogsmeade.

-¿Duro día?- preguntó el mago cuando estuvieron solos. Necesitaba saber si alguien le había hecho algo durante las clases, donde Nagini no podía vigilarla por completo.

-No lo sabes bien. Parecen niños de tres años- juró rodando los ojos.

-Hoy he tenido que castigar a más alumnos que de costumbre- asintió. La bruja alzó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Castigados?- repitió con tono dudoso. El mago sonrió de lado, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

-Mis castigos no son como el que tú hiciste- explicó- Son mucho más duros y me ocupo de que los castigados no quieran repetir.

-¿Qué haces exactamente?- esa sonrisa no podía indicar nada bueno.

-Traigo a alumnos de primero que necesitan mejorar para que practiquen hechizos sobre los castigados.

La bruja aguantó el aire.

-¿Y Dumbledore te lo permite?- el mago cambió completamente el rostro.

-Si no salen con lesiones, sí.

Eso no significaba que no pudieran lesionarse y él luego ocuparse de que no se vieran los resultados.

-Vamos, dejemos de hablar de los alumnos y vayamos a mi despacho- deslizó la mano que tenía en su nuca a su cintura y le obligó a caminar a su lado, dejando las cosas de la bruja en la mesa. Seguro que todo el castillo estaba ya hablando sobre el beso que le había dado el profesor.

-Nunca te tomé por el mago protector. Dominante sí, pero no protector- confesó con la cabeza baja, metida en sus pensamientos.

-No hay nada corriente en lo que tenemos, Hermione - advirtió- Sólo tenía que encontrar a mi bruja- hundió la cabeza en su cuello, donde la bruja había escondido la marca de esta mañana- ¿Por qué te lo tapaste?

Tuvo que pensar sobre qué estaba hablando.

-No quería sobrealimentar rumores, ni para los alumnos ni para los profesores.

-Una lástima- murmuró Tom descubriendo la marca y volviendo a besarla. De repente Hermione le agarró y comenzó a besar apasionadamente. Sin tener motivos para quejarse el mago se dejó, sonriendo entretenido cuando la bruja bajó por su cuello hasta la unión con su clavícula. Disfrutó de la sensación de sus labios succionar su piel hasta que ella quedó satisfecha con la marca que le había dejado. En toda su vida no había mostrado tantos sentimientos como en ese año.

-Ya está, ahí te será difícil cubrirlo- pensó en voz alta Hermione sin ver un brillo asesino aparecer y desaparecer. Su venganza con él por hacerle la marca se olvidó en cuanto le vio sonreír de lado. Le devolvió la sonrisa mucho más amplia.

Tom se sentó en su gran silla sin soltar a la bruja, por lo que ella terminó en su regazo. Parecía que tenía miedo de que alguien le hiciera desaparecer, como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a ser robada o algo peor. Tal vez algo en su infancia le había hecho tener ese miedo y como nunca lo había podido expresar hasta que le permitió entrar en su vida, ahora lo hacía con ella.

-Nagini me ha dicho que Severus ha estado… insoportable en Pociones- comentó sacándole de sus pensamientos. Era una de las pocas clases en la que la serpiente había podido escuchar insultos desde fuera.

-Insoportable es quedarse corto- masculló- Ha sido como escuchar a todo el colegio al mismo tiempo. Lo bueno es que ahora consigo ignorar mucho mejor los comentarios de los alumnos. Un momento,- de pronto se dio cuenta de un detalle- ¿cómo sabe Nagini lo que ha hecho Snape?

-Te ha estado siguiendo para asegurarse de que estabas a salvo- admitió Tom como si fuera algo normal.

-¡No puede hacer eso!- respondió indignada. Los brazos de Tom no le dejaron separarse.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Está mal que me espíe sin yo saberlo!

-¿Si te lo hubiera advertido lo hubieras permitido?

-¡No! Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-Por eso te espía sin tú saberlo- que usara sus palabras contra ella no le sentaba nunca bien. Tampoco esas respuestas calmadas. Giró la mirada a la serpiente. Les estaba observando sorprendida por el comportamiento de la bruja. Tomó largas respiraciones, calmándose. No era propio de ella actuar de forma tan infantil, gritando a la más mínima. No estaba acostumbrada a que tomaran decisiones por ella y Tom no estaba acostumbrado a informar a nadie de sus decisiones. Lo importante era que no pagara todos los nervios del día sobre la persona que menos se lo merecía.

-Perdona, los rumores me han afectado más de lo que yo creía- dijo cuando al fin analizó la situación. Tom asintió aceptando sus disculpas. Sabía mejor que nadie que no era fácil pedir perdón. Desde la infancia él mismo no lo había vuelto a pedir. Hermione se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento y había rectificado. Era una de las cosas que le había atraído de ella. En cualquier situación sabía analizar las cosas y darse cuenta de lo que estaba mal.

-Pero la próxima vez que tomes una decisión que me afecte de manera tan directa, infórmame, por favor.

-Lo intentaré- asintió. Pero Nagini le iba a seguir argumentara lo que argumentara- ¿Severus te ha hecho algo?

Frunciendo el ceño Hermione se dejó hundir en su mirada.

-¿Te refieres a físicamente? El profesor Snape nunca nos pegaría.

-Pero sí os haría probar una poción que estuvieseis preparando, y que él sabe que está mal realizada, como castigo.

Había visto eso alguna que otra vez, pero a ella nunca le había tocado. Negó con la cabeza.

-Si alguna vez Severus te obliga a beber alguna poción, no lo hagas. Lo mismo con cualquier bebida que te ofrezca- sus ojos se comenzaron a volver rojos.

Extrañada se lo prometió. Visiblemente tranquilizado observó su propio despacho. Tenía muchas cosas en las que trabajar pero sentado en su silla con su bruja en sus brazos, Nagini enrollada en su nido y el fuego crepitando calentando el cuarto, no se veía haciendo nada mejor.

Hermione leyó sus pensamientos.

-Deberíamos ponernos a hacer nuestros trabajos- le sonrió.

-Creí que era un experto en Oclumancia- dijo en broma. Sus escudos de Oclumancia estaban perfectamente construidos en su mente.

-He leído algo sobre Legeremancia- dijo con su mismo tono soberbio- Eso, y que cada vez que piensas en trabajar tus ojos toman un nuevo brillo- rió. Saltó de su regazo al suelo y se dirigió hacia la silla que ya había adquirido un lugar propio en el despacho del profesor. Con un simple _accio_ trajo sus cosas de la clase fuera del despacho. Nunca creyó encontrar a un mago con el que pudiera trabajar de aquella forma.

-¿El director también corregirá los trabajos extras?

El profesor negó con la cabeza.

-Yo me encargaré de esos.

* * *

Tom le invitó a cenar en su despacho. Cualquier otro día hubiera aceptado, pero no quería que los alumnos se pensaran que huía de ellos. Eso les daría más poder y más ganas de seguir. Tom aceptó satisfecho sus razones. Estaba de acuerdo con su razonamiento. Por el camino al Gran Comedor se encontraron con bastantes alumnos que no tenían tiempo de asimilar la imagen. Ver a su insensible y frío profesor caminando al lado de Hermione era algo que no se esperaban. Al entrar se despidió de ella e impasible se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores. Ignoraba el silencio que había creado su llegada y caminaba tranquilamente como si tuviera el mundo bajo su control. Un poco más nerviosa, Hermione se dirigió hacia la mesa de los leones. Le agradeció a Harry la previsión de guardar un sitio para ella aunque no supiera si iba a ir a cenar.

-¿Qué tal?- murmuró esperando a que los demás alumnos retomasen sus propias conversaciones. Al escucharla hablar los cuchicheos se amontonaron de golpe unos sobre otros. Eso era mejor que el opresor silencio.

-He estado con Ron- se encogió de hombros- Y también con Ginny- añadió.

-¿Están muy enfadados?

-Es una cadena de enfados. Me ha costado entenderlo- confesó Harry sirviéndose un poco del pato- Lavender está enfadada con Ron por no defenderla de la Bludger que casi le da y contigo por llamarle desesperada, Ron está enfadado contigo y con Riddle por estar juntos y Ginny está enfadada con Ron por lo que te hizo con la cita y contigo por salir con Riddle.

-No parece tan complicado- no pudo evitar decir. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor que lo veas de forma positiva. La única que te ha mirado desde que has entrado ha sido Lavender, y te quiere matar con los ojos.

-Justo la persona con la que no quiero hablar- suspiró Hermione- ¿crees que estarán mucho tiempo enfadados?

-No sé qué decirte. Yo les daría un tiempo.

-Será lo mejor.

.

Viendo que al entrar a la Sala Común después de la cena todos los Gryffindors giraron sus miradas hacia ella, parecía que iba a tener que darles mucho tiempo. Ron se levantó de su partida de ajedrez y se subió al cuarto de chicos tras mandarle una mirada asesina. Ginny siguió charlando con unas amigas como si ella no existiera. Eran un poco hipócritas teniendo en cuenta que todas estaban deseando estar con Tom y ahora hacían como si ella hubiera conseguido algo de lo que hacer ascos. Esperaba que al menos no hicieran chapas en su contra ni nada parecido. No le gustaría tener que quitar puntos a su propia casa.

Harry le dio fuerzas posando una mano en su hombro y apretando ligeramente. Se sonrojó recordando la marca que le había dejado Tom allí. Menos mal que lo había conseguido tapar. Estaban ya casi en invierno y una bufanda nunca venía mal. Se despidió de su amigo agradeciendo que no se fijara en su reacción y se fue a dormir. Le haría caso y les daría tiempo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione se encontró por el pasillo a su "agresor". El jugador de Slytherin que golpeó la Bludger hacia ella. Ni siquiera llegaron a cruzarse del todo. En cuanto él se dio cuenta de quién era, huyó asustado en otra dirección. Con los ojos entrecerrados Hermione se digirió hacia el despacho de Tom. La clase estaba vacía y la puerta de su despacho cerrada. Subió por la escalera de caracol y dio unos golpes. El rostro asesino del profesor se relajó al ver de quién se trataba. Se agachó y sin esperar a que hablara le besó ardientemente. Habían estado "mucho" tiempo separados. Desde ayer a la tarde. Sin conseguir aguantar la sonrisa, saludó a Nagini al pasar al despacho por indicación del profesor. Trató de endurecer el rostro al mirarle.

-¿Por qué el jugador que me golpeó con la Bludger huye de mí?- quiso saber. Se cruzó de brazos para mostrar su seriedad. Los ojos del profesor descendieron hasta los pechos marcados sobre su camisa. La bruja siguió la línea de su mirada. Al instante se descruzó y se pasó a tapar el lugar donde estaba mirando. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su pose era la viva imagen de la indignación. Lo que le hizo olvidar por completo la situación fue la reacción de Tom. Se había reído. No había sido una carcajada, más como una risa corta y sin sonido, pero su corazón se había hinchado al escucharle.

-No te cubras de mí, Hermione- regañó con una mirada de deseo. Negó con la cabeza.

-No vas a poder distraerme.

-Hice lo que debía hacer- respondió simplemente.

-Yo sé librar mis propias batallas.

-Así lo creo, pero hay cosas que, como te he dicho, debo hacer.

Hermione trataba de comprender que todavía faltaba tiempo para que él le confiara sus secretos. Era la persona que más cerca había estado nunca de él, pero el tiempo era necesario para que viese que le podía contar lo que quisiera y ella no saldría corriendo. Ahora que lo pensaba eso también debía de ir en dos direcciones. Así que lo podía entender.

Le sacó de sus pensamientos rodeándola con los brazos y sentándola sobre él.

-Me gusta cuando te enfadas- susurró en su oído- Sobre todo cuando tu camisa se transparenta.

Negó con la cabeza, sonrojada.

-No se me transparenta, es sólo que tú te has quedado mirando- respondió tentada a cruzarse de brazos.

-Tendría que volver a verlo para contestar.

Hermione se quedó un momento anonadada, luego se dobló de la risa. La felicidad era demasiado como para aguantarse. Sabía que en cualquier momento Tom volvería a su apariencia oscura y fría, o que algún ataque le volvería a recordar el peligro en el que estaban todos inmersos. Pero lo importante ahora era que Tom con ella era capaz de dejarle ver que había más aparte de su apariencia. Desde luego no había ningún bromista pero sí una aguda perspicacia. Y que se hubiese relajado con ella ya era más de lo que podía pedir. Seguramente lo estaría haciendo para quitarle el estrés de todo el rechazo del castillo, pero lo seguía agradeciendo, mucho más viniendo de él.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Me alegra saber que la historia os va gustando. Dentro de poco volveremos con los ataques jeje.**


	10. Futuro conflictivo

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10- Futuro conflictivo._**

* * *

Ginny había mejorado con los años. Hermione casi le consiguió acorralar en el pasillo para que hablaran pero, como siempre, se las ingeniaba para escabullirse con alguien. Aquello terminó con la paciencia de la castaña, quien ya no iba a hacer más esfuerzos por explicarle que su relación con Tom no era un capricho ni se basaba en el aspecto físico del mago, ni mucho menos era por "ganar" a Ginny. De verdad que le quería y de verdad le hacía feliz. Así que tendría que ser la pelirroja quien le pidiera perdón.

-¿Sabes que tu valor en el mercado masculino se ha disparado?- inquirió Harry salvándole de caminar sola a Aritmancia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Hermione le miró anonadada.

-Es la consecuencia de salir con uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Otros alumnos quieren comprobar por qué Riddle ha decidido estar contigo.

-Qué tontería- masculló la chica- Sigo siendo la misma que antes de estar con Tom.

Harry no ocultó la mueca al escuchar la familiaridad del nombre del mago.

-Esperemos que eso siga así- masculló. A pesar de colocar la parte superior del abrigo delante de su boca, la bruja le pudo oír. No se lo tomó demasiado personal ya que aquello era entre Harry y Tom.

-Gracias por acompañarme a clase, Harry- le sonrió llegando a la puerta. Era mejor que cambiaran de tema.

-No me las des. Mira,- se giró sobre sí mismo señalando a la ventana- la primera capa de nieve del año.

Ambos se acercaron a mirar a través. Efectivamente el suelo estaba empezando a ser cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. Más y más copos se estrellaban contra los árboles y el tejado del castillo. A ese ritmo iban a tener unos cuantos centímetros para esa noche. Por contemplar la belleza del paisaje se perdió la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger- la profesora Vector se encontraba sola en el aula. Hermione le mandó una sincera sonrisa. Era agradable que no todos los profesores le trataran como Snape. Se sentó en su sitio en primera fila a esperar al resto de clase.

-Hace un año la profesora McGonagall me informó de su deseo de convertirse en investigadora de esta materia- dijo de pronto la profesora, sobresaltando a Hermione aunque lo disimulara- Me preguntaba si su deseo sigue siendo así.

-Sí, profesora- asintió extrañada- Junto con Runas Antiguas me gusta como área de estudio.

Septima Vector se pensó la respuesta:

-¿Minerva mencionó que también había considerado el área docente?

Hermione volvió a asentir con emoción.

-Me pareció la mejor forma de compaginar la investigación con mi estudio.

-Esta conversación no ha sucedido nunca entre nosotras, señorita Granger, pero quizás yo haya mencionado que en unos cercanos años me gustaría jubilarme. Si sigue siendo tan aplicada seguro que le da tiempo a relevarme.

Hermione le miró con la boca abierta.

-¿P-Por qué me dice esto, profesora?- no pudo evitar preguntar. Septima observó la puerta por si algún alumno se acercaba antes de responder.

-Es usted una de las alumnas más brillantes que he tenido, y no me gustaría que la reacción de sus compañeros por su relación con el profesor Riddle le perjudicara. Espero que teniendo su objetivo un poco más claro le ayude. Después de todo, no ha sido la primera alumna en salir con un profesor ni será la última- rió. Hermione rió feliz con ella.

-Muchas gracias, profesora Vector, de verdad.

La profesora le restó importancia con un gesto de mano. Hermione se alegró más que nunca de haber elegido esa asignatura. Todo el mundo consideraba a la profesora como una mujer estricta e injusta con los trabajos, pero Hermione sabía que esa apariencia era sólo para mantener a los alumnos a raya.

Le mandó una última sonrisa antes de que comenzaran a llegar sus compañeros. Todavía se seguía formando un silencio a su alrededor, como si no supiera ya de por sí que cuándo susurraban hablaban de ella. No es que fuera egocéntrica, es que inconscientemente le señalaban de vez en cuando.

Pero la profesora había conseguido su objetivo. Teniendo un futuro más definido, la bruja pudo ignorar todo a su alrededor y centrarse en aprender. Tomó unos de los mejores apuntes de su vida y la clase se le pasó volando. Al terminar apenas se creía que ya hubiera pasado la hora. Se esperó a que todos los alumnos se fueran, saludando a Luna y recogiendo tranquilamente para que así no le molestaran con preguntas indiscretas, y salió despidiéndose de la profesora Vector.

Al parecer su día iba de bien en mejor.

-¡Tom!- exclamó radiante. El mago suavizó la mirada al ver esa alegría sincera en Hermione por verle.

-Buenas tardes, Hermione- se acercó a ella y en apenas un paso le quitó los libros con los que cargaba y con el otro brazo le rodeó para besarla profundamente, saboreando su cálido sabor- Ven a comer a mi despacho- susurró separándose lentamente. La bruja asintió sin saber siquiera lo que había dicho. Tom sonrió de lado, encantado de provocar ese efecto.

-Veo que has tenido una buena clase- sin separarse del todo y sin soltar su agarre observó las mejillas sonrojadas y la alegría irradiar de ella.

-Muy buena. Me ha servido para comprobar que sí que quiero ser investigadora.

Tom asintió.

-He estado leyendo tu último trabajo, Hermione- su voz se tornó seria- Esta tarde, después de tu clase de Runas Antiguas me gustaría que vinieras a mi cuarto. Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

-¿A t-tu cuarto?- repitió un poco sobrecogida- ¿Qué le sucede a tu despacho?

-Mi cuarto es uno de los lugares más seguros de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera Dumbledore sabe dónde se encuentra. Me gustaría hablar de tu trabajo allí.

Hermione no podía cerrar bien la boca. Aquello tenía tantos significados que era algo abrumador. ¿Le estaba enseñando el lugar más privado que tenía por ella o por su trabajo? De todas formas, ¿por qué se lo iba a enseñar? Podían haber ido fuera de Hogwarts, a algún otro país. Era tan fácil como desaparecerse en Hogsmeade. Así que eso podía indicar que le iba a enseñar el cuarto por ser ella, ¿no? Y ahora la verdad es que era mucha presión de golpe. No estaba preparada. Tom había dado un gran paso y ella no lo tenía previsto hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Había subestimado a Tom Riddle. Él le dijo que no había vuelta atrás y lo decía en serio.

-Hermione, respira- su mano en su espalda consiguió que se tranquilizara poco a poco.

-¡ ¡ ¡Hermione ! ! !- se volvió a poner tensa de golpe. Tom giró la cabeza con una mirada asesina hacia el mago que iba corriendo por los pasillos como poseído, gritando el nombre de Hermione. Se detuvo al encontrarse de bruces allí a Tom.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- preguntó la bruja preocupada. Harry no apartada la mirada confusa del profesor.

-Un… ataque- contestó lentamente tomando rápidas respiraciones- Acaba de suceder hace apenas unos minutos… dentro del castillo. ¿Riddle… ha estado aquí mucho tiempo?

-Ten cuidado, Potter- advirtió el profesor. Sus pupilas se habían vuelto tan afiladas como las de una serpiente. Hermione tragó saliva. A Tom no le gustaba nada que le ignorasen. Si Harry le acusaba de nuevo las cosas se podían complicar.

-Llevaremos unos diez minutos aquí- calculó Hermione, entre lo que se habían estado besando y su casi ataque de pánico.

-Entonces no ha podido ser él…- Harry lo susurró para sí pero ambos lo pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Ha habido algún herido? ¿Estáis todos bien?- quiso saber Hermione, sacando a relucir su lado de Premio Anual.

-Un par de chicos de quinto curso han aparecido desmayados con varias lesiones. Estaban en frente del Gran Comedor. En cuanto les vi vine corriendo a buscarte. Esta vez las heridas parecían más graves y nadie sabe cómo ha podido realizarse el ataque en pleno castillo, en una de las zonas más concurridas.

Hermione se sintió segura bajo el brazo de Tom. Alzó una mano, agarrando su capa en busca de más seguridad. El profesor lo notó, apretando el agarre a su alrededor. Eso era, Hermione le tenía que buscar a él.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme, Harry- sonrió la chica con algo de tristeza y agradecimiento.

-Tendremos que ir al Gran Comedor- el tono de Tom era asesino, su comida con Hermione estaba cancelada- Dumbledore ordenará que todos los alumnos vayan allí. Vamos.

Con el brazo rodeándole, obligó a Hermione a caminar a su lado. Harry mantuvo el paso al otro lado de la bruja. Fue un camino un poco tenso. Sólo faltaba Nagini para terminar de encuadrarlo. Se respiraba en el ambiente el estado de ánimo de los dos magos, uno irritado y el otro rencoroso. No se encontraron a nadie por el camino, ya fuera fantasma o alumno. Era difícil tener miedo con el –a falta de una palabra no muggle más descriptiva– cabreo que llevaba Tom. Hubiera estado bien que se hubieran encontrado a los Mortífagos en ese momento porque tanto Harry como Tom y ella se habrían desahogado de lo lindo, cada uno de un sentimiento bien diferente.

Sintiendo que la bruja no quería dejarle, Tom apretó su agarre antes de soltarle en el Gran Comedor. No faltaba mucho para que se graduara como alumna y se pudieran dejar de esas estúpidas formalidades delante de los otros habitantes del castillo. Él sólo era paciente cuando era necesario y cada vez veía menos importante el seguir ciertas palabras privadas de Dumbledore.

Al menos no tuvieron que aguantar otro discurso del director. Mientras Harry había ido a buscarles todos los alumnos se habían reunido en el Gran Comedor mientras que no quedaba una salida del castillo sin vigilar y se esperaba la llegada de funcionarios del ministerio para buscar a los atacantes dentro del castillo.

-Van a venir aurores- susurró Harry emocionado. Hermione negó con la cabeza, ignorando las miradas de Ginny y Ron. Como había decidido ignorarles ahora ellos estaban que echaban humo tratando de que les mirase.

-Eso no es una buena noticia, Harry- regañó su amiga- Ya viste que los mortífagos eran poderosos. Que lograran entrar en el castillo… quién sabe cuánto tiempo han podido estar aquí.

-Pero tal vez consiga que algún auror me entrene- Harry seguía en sus trece- Incluso puede que me digan algún truco para los exámenes de admisión.

La chica asintió decidida a tener paciencia y no romper la ilusión de su amigo. Recorrió la mirada por todo el Gran Comedor por si acaso faltaba alguien allí. Todos parecían estar bien. Disimuladamente pasó la mirada también por la mesa de Slytherin. No les conocía a todos pero parecía que no faltaba ninguno. Se fijó en el grupo de cierto rubio. Estaban todos envueltos en una especie de calma nerviosa, la misma que se tiene cuando se está esperando algo. Entrecerró los ojos desviando la mirada antes de que se dieran cuenta de sus observaciones. Se encontró con los ojos rojos de Tom mirándola fijamente. Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con un estruendo. Algún alumno cercano a ellas soltó un grito del susto. Un número abundante de aurores liderados por Dumbledore entraron en la sala con paso militar. Los aurores se dividieron sin una palabra en grupos y se colocaron por parejas en las esquinas, en las puertas y alguno recorriendo las mesas. El director siguió su camino con un rostro indescifrable. Subió el escalón que separaba las mesas de los profesores de los alumnos y se dirigió hacia estos últimos.

-Debido a la gravedad de los dos últimos ataques el Ministerio ha decidido intervenir- anunció con voz cansada- Como podéis ver, una brigada de aurores se ocupará de la vigilancia del castillo. Deberéis obedecerles y tratarles como a vuestros profesores. Están aquí para velar por vuestra seguridad y atrapar a aquellos que se hacen llamar Mortífagos- explicó- Se han comprometido a no interferir con vuestras clases y no os podrán interrogar sin que antes yo les conceda permiso- añadió desviando la mirada desafiante ante los aurores- Esperemos que puedan atrapar a los atacantes y que Hogwarts recupere su… calma- los más fuertes pudieron sonreír con la pequeña broma del director. Hogwarts nunca había sido un lugar donde reinara la calma, hubiera psicópatas sueltos o no.

Hermione no habló mucho en la comida. Sus amistades se habían reducido a apenas Harry, Neville y Luna. A su lado sólo estaba el primero y éste estaba embobado observando cada movimiento que realizaban los aurores a su alrededor. Por otro lado, Tom no parecía para nada contento. Mostraba su habitual aire de indiferencia y superioridad, pero notaba que la presencia de los aurores era algo que no le hacía nada de gracia. Incluso Snape parecía matarles con la mirada. Ningún profesor agradecía la intromisión del Ministerio en la Escuela.

Como Harry no tenía clases por la tarde y ella sí, le acompañó hasta Runas Antiguas. La verdad es que se estaba comportando como un verdadero amigo. Estaba madurando poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta, aunque era difícil de apreciar con todas las miradas que lanzaba a los aurores que se iban encontrando hasta la clase.

-Gracias Harry, y trata de no pedir ningún autógrafo a un auror. De lo contrario, cuando trabajes con ellos tendrán con qué hacerte bromas.

Harry rió encantado con los ánimos de su amiga. Aunque no era tanto una broma. Si conseguía ser auror, el haber pedido un autógrafo al que podría ser su compañero podía ser motivo de muchas burlas.

La profesora Bathsheda Babbling era una profesora un tanto peculiar. Parecía estar abstraída de todo aquello que sucedía a su alrededor. Tal vez por eso no mandó ninguna mirada curiosa a Hermione cuando ésta pasó al aula. La profesora Babbling vivía su vida en el castillo prácticamente sin llamar la atención, inmersa en su vida y sus libros. Había incluso algún alumno que no sabía qué hacía sentada en la mesa de los profesores a las horas de la comida. Pasando tanto desapercibido, a nadie le extrañaba que terminara enseñando Runas Antiguas. Lo que no pasó desapercibido fue la auror apostado en un lateral del aula durante toda la clase. La profesora le había saludado educadamente al pasar a su lado, como si fuera normal tener allí a una bruja vigilando cada movimiento de pluma. En realidad no sabía qué estaban haciendo en esa aula. Deberían estar buscando a los mortífagos por el castillo, no asistiendo a una de las pocas clases de un viernes por la tarde en Hogwarts.

Terminaron un poco más pronto que de costumbre. Al parecer la presencia de la auror no era tan invisible para lo profesora como hacía aparentar. Cualquier cosa que rompiera su tranquilidad solía afectarle, así que por ese día terminarían antes para que no siguiera sufriendo en silencio. La auror fue la primera en salir de la clase. Si no quería estar allí no sabía por qué le habían asignado ese inútil puesto.

Hermione cogió el pesado número de libros sin apenas registrar el tamaño. Ya realizaba el hechizo que les desproveía del peso de forma casi inconsciente.

-No me gusta que estés sola con esos aurores merodeando por aquí.

Pegó un bote del susto. Una mano rodeó su cintura y la apegó a lo que se podía notar que era un firme pecho a través de la capa.

-No pensé que me vendrías a buscar otra vez- sonrió de oreja a oreja alzando la cabeza para poder mirar a su profesor. Éste tenía los ojos tan rojos como la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron. Un temblor le recorrió al recordar el día.

-No te ibas a escapar- sonrió de forma algo siniestra.

-¿Escapar?- repitió nerviosamente. Sabía de qué estaba hablando pero siempre había una ligera esperanza de que no se refiriera a lo que estaba pensando. Tom parecía leer su pensamiento.

-No te hagas la tonta, Hermione, no es algo que aprecie.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos.

-Pues yo no aprecio que me insulten.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Tanto Tom como Hermione se giraron hacia la puerta, una con una mirada sorprendida y el otro asesina. Un auror bastante alto, con la capa cerrada hasta la altura del cuello y el pelo largo castaño perfectamente peinado tenía toda su atención centrada en ellos.

-¿Señorita?- volvió a preguntar el auror.

-¿Insinúa que un profesor haría algo a un alumno?- habló Tom con un tono helador. Hermione tragó saliva. La verdad es que la mano en su cintura era reconfortante.

-No insinúo nada pero no me negará que ésta es una situación anormal entre un profesor y una alumna- con un gesto señaló a la mano del profesor.

-Dumbledore ya les informó de nuestra relación a pesar de mi negativa a ello- ahora entendía el por qué de su mal humor. Siendo así, era un milagro que le hubiera ido a ver. Una sensación cálida inundó su cuerpo. Que le buscara en esas condiciones era algo que nunca habría esperado.

-Una relación extraña, sobre todo después de ver esta escena… es por eso que le pregunto a la señorita si todo está bien.

-Todo está perfectamente- intervino Hermione.

-Ya lo ha oído- Tom apretó más a la chica contra él.

¿Cómo era posible que el auror no se encogiera ante la magia que estaba desprendiendo el profesor? Junto con Dumbledore se le consideraba uno de los mejores magos de la historia. ¿No estaba siquiera nervioso de haberle enfadado hasta el punto de que su magia dificultara la respiración de los de su alrededor?

-Si usted lo dice, señorita, seguiré con mi ronda- con un asentimiento/despido el auror dio se la vuelta sobre sí mismo, lentamente, como si quisiera incitar a que le atacaran. No sabía que estaba reteniendo la respiración hasta que finalmente salió por la puerta del aula. Aun así la presión no disminuyó.

-¿Tom?- llamó la atención dudosa. El mago estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, que por su rostro no prometían nada bueno. La bruja maldijo interiormente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que pensara en otra cosa.

-¿Me enseñarás tu cuarto?- Tardó un poco más de lo que se había pensado en reaccionar.

Sabía lo que la bruja estaba intentando hacer. No por ello dejaba de apreciarlo ni se le iba a olvidar el rostro de ese auror. Pero se tenía que controlar delante de Hermione. Todo llegaría a su tiempo si jugaba bien sus cartas.

-Vamos- asintió. El aire volvió a ser respirable, provocando un suspiro interno de alivio en ella- No estés nerviosa- ¿es que no le podía ocultar nada?

-¿Cómo no lo voy a estar?- murmuró. Volvió a recoger los libros sin dejar que él los llevara. Se mandaron miradas asesinas por ello.

-_Señorita Granger._

_-Profesor Riddle_.

Dijeron amenazadoramente al mismo tiempo y con ese tono de voz medio burlón. Hermione soltó una carcajada que terminó de tranquilizarle. Negando con la cabeza y dejando que ganara aquella pequeña batalla le siguió siendo obligada a caminar pegada a él por los pasillos. Los alumnos todavía les miraban con la boca abierta, no terminando de acostumbrarse a verles juntos. Ahora había que añadir las miradas indiscretas de los aurores. Con toda la gente con la que se encontraron no sabía cómo podía mantener su cuarto en secreto. Bien era cierto que Tom parecía tener la habilidad de saber por dónde no encontrarse con gente por los pasillos. A medida que avanzaban se iban cruzando con menos y menos gente hasta que terminaron ellos solos. Se preguntaba cómo podía ser si se suponía que los aurores vigilaban el castillo. Además, por la ruta que seguían todavía no había podido adivinar hacia dónde se dirigían.

No estaban muy lejos de la Torre de Gryffindor, tan solo un piso por debajo. Se detuvieron en una esquina de un pasillo sin salida. Todos los cuadros de esa zona parecían estar relacionados entre sí. Todos se caracterizaban por ser magos o brujas rodeados de lujo, aire indiferente y superioridad. Tom se detuvo frente a uno de los magos ataviado con una capa de terciopelo, de un color verde oliva muy oscuro. La pintura desvió sus ojos hacia Tom y luego hacia ella. Elevó una ceja volviendo la vista hacia el profesor.

-_Te presssento a Hermione_- habló Tom en parsel logrando un salto en la bruja- _Podrá passsar ssiempre que ella quiera. Ssu contrasseña ssserá Anima Aeternum_.

El cuadro miró por unos segundos más de la cuenta a la bruja.

-_Luego hablaremosss_- asintió desviándose hacia un lado. Tras él quedó abierto un hueco lo suficientemente alto para que entraran sin problemas.

-Impresionante…- se había quedado sin palabras. Sus raíces muggles todavía le hacían asombrarse ante lo que podía hacer la magia, incluso en Hogwarts.

Se encontraban ante uno de los cuartos secretos más amplios que nunca había visto. Tom soltó su agarre de la cintura femenina sin quitar la vista de ella. Contempló cómo miraba anonadada la gran cama con dosel, la extensa chimenea con dos sillones frente a ella dando a una mesita a la altura perfecta para tomar las bebidas. Al otro extremo había unas puertas abiertas que daban a un baño por el que se podía apreciar unas bañeras similares a la de los prefectos. Fuera y cerca de los armarios había un gran escritorio con plumas y pergaminos apartados, perfectamente recogidas.

También tenía papeles amontonados en una de las mesitas pegadas a la cama. Fijándose mejor vio que se trataba de un trabajo bastante familiar. Se sonrojó de golpe. ¿Tom había estado leyendo su trabajo antes de dormir? Era una tontería, pero que lo último que hiciera antes de dormir fuera algo relacionado con ella le llenaba de alegría.

-Veo que el cuarto no te desagrada.

-Es perfecto- murmuró con una gran sonrisa.

-Podrás venir aquí siempre que lo necesites, sólo tendrás que decir Anima Aeternum - informó caminando hacia la cama al mismo tiempo que se desproveía de la capa. Por costumbre apartó la vista. Memorizó la contraseña, enterrándola en lo más profundo de su mente.

Mientras ella estaba enfrascada en su mundo el profesor ya se había sentado y había cogido el trabajo de la mesilla. Alzó una ceja observando la concentración de su alumna. Se aclaró la garganta para sacarle de sus pensamientos. Como esperaba, un sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas.

-Ven.

Tenían que arreglar eso de las órdenes, pero esa noche, a pesar de lo que tratara de aparentar, estaba un poco intimidada por la situación. Si apenas hace unos días se había imaginado que podría estar saliendo con alguien, ahora era un poco sobrecogedor encontrarse en el cuarto de uno de los mayores magos de toda la historia, alias, su profesor, alias su novio.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama rezando porque no se escuchara el latir de su corazón. Tom elevó una ceja ante la distancia que había dejado de él. Apartando la mirada se acercó sin decir nada hasta que él se dio por satisfecho.

-¿Has hablado con alguien de este trabajo?- la chica negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió entonces buscar Runas de Nueva Zelanda?

Hablar de estudios siempre hacía que recuperara su confianza y tranquilizara su cuerpo. Olvidándose de su incomodidad respondió sin dudar.

-En clase de historia me sonaba que el profesor Binns había hablado alguna vez de la comunicación y los tatuajes en Oceanía. Busqué por la biblioteca acerca de ello y encontré ciertos hechizos antiguos que usaban los tatuajes como formas de llamada. Aplicando Aritmancia pude cambiar un poco la fórmula del hechizo para ajustarlo al tema.

Después de todo, si los gemelos Weasley conseguían crear diariamente hechizos para sus bromas, ella podía recrear un poco de magia antigua. Aunque tuvo que admitir que no había sido nada fácil. Desde que había terminado ese trabajo en particular veía a los gemelos con otros ojos.

Tom le tendió el trabajo para que le echara un vistazo. Asombrada, vio que el número de anotaciones había disminuido drásticamente. Le miró con duda.

-Es un hechizo casi perfecto- asintió logrando que la sonrisa en ella se ensanchara.

-_Buenassss nochesss amo, Hermione_.

La bruja dirigió la sonrisa hacia la serpiente recién llegada. Tom asintió hacia ella en señal de reconocimiento.

-_He estado siguiendo al pelirrojo y al de las gafasss amo_- informó Nagini- _En efecto el pelirrojo va a ssser un problema. Creo que quiere a sssu bruja para él._

Hermione no sabía qué estaba diciendo Nagini pero por la pinta no eran buenas noticias.

-Hoy dormirás aquí- dijo de pronto Tom.

-¡Pero no puedo!- respondió al momento.

-¿Por qué? Mañana es sábado y no tienes ninguna clase.

Ahí le había ganado. La cuestión es que no sabía _cómo_ dormir. Nunca había dormido con un hombre y no sabía qué tenía que hacer. La ignorancia era un enemigo al que temía mucho. No sabía qué esperar ni cómo actuar así que prefería irse a dormir a la Torre de Gryffindor e investigar sobre ello.

-Tienes que aprender Oclumancia.

La bruja le miró indignada. ¿No habría…?

-Sólo tienes que cambiarte por una camiseta que te dejaré y meterte en la cama. Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. No haremos nada más.

Entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazadora, haciendo reír en siseos a la serpiente, quien observaba muy divertida las miradas asesinas cruzarse. Hermione levantó los muros de Oclumancia necesarios para saber si alguien estaba invadiendo su mente. Era muy cansado y por eso normalmente no los llevaba. Tom le estaba demostrando a su manera que era necesario.

De repente su rostro asesino cambió a uno de sorpresa cuando su vista desapareció y en su lugar estuvo el techo para a continuación verse ella tumbada en el colchón y Tom sobre ella.

-¿Q-Qué…?- los labios del mago silenciaron su exclamación. Ya que esa bruja no obedecía como el resto de los magos, trataría otras tácticas con ellas. La seducción era un arte, después de todo. Y con su bruja cobraba un nuevo sentido.

Hermione se trató de liberar sabiendo lo que tramaba. Era más difícil pensarlo que hacerlo. Sus labios se apretaron insistentemente contra los suyos, demandando un paso que no iba a ceder con facilidad. Su cuerpo se apoyó contra el suyo, hundiéndolo en el colchón. Gimió sin controlarse, pasando a llevar sus manos al pelo del mago, lo que pareció gustarle.

Hermione por poco se derrite cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Gimió profundamente, sin saber qué estaba haciendo su cuerpo. Sus manos iban y venía, tocando cada parte sin descanso, sintiendo sus formas sin poder detenerse. Pegó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Tom le mordió el labio inferior. Al momento aprovechó para volver a dominar su boca, apegándola contra el colchón y por tanto contra él, siendo partes de su cuerpo que había olvidado.

Terminaron respirando agitadamente, con todo el peso de Tom sobre Hermione. Cuando pudo recobrar la respiración Hermione cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. No sabía que estaba tan cansada hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida ahí mismo. Tom se incorporó cuando notó la respiración calmada de su bruja. Después de todo no le había costado tanto quedarse dormida. Apartó los rebeldes rizos de su rostro. Estaba aguantando mucha tensión entre los ataques, ser Premio Anual, él mismo y sus compañeros de castillo. Lo extraño era que no se hubiera dormido antes.

Dejó el trabajo sobre la mesita y con un simple hechizo les cambió por ropa de dormir. Para ella eligió una simple camiseta suya y por fin pudo taparles con las mantas. Acercó su cuerpo hasta cubrirla. Había oído hablar de Hermione antes de su vuelta al castillo. Corrían rumores de que una bruja hija de muggles iba a llegar al nivel que él obtuvo en su etapa en Hogwarts. La curiosidad había podido y había investigado de quién se trataba. No había sido difícil tras corregir el primer examen que les puso. La mente de la chica era brillante, y sin saberlo le estaba ayudando como nadie. Además, su lealtad y su carácter era algo que no había esperado pero que tampoco se había encontrado en su recorrido por el mundo. Ya sin mencionar el asunto de la magia que le recorría cada vez que le tocaba. Había leído sobre ello en algún libro pero tenía que investigar. Todo aquello que aumentara su poder estaba destinado a permanecer a su lado.

* * *

**¡Y aquí otra de las sorpresas que prometí! ;) Como veis, y no podía ser de otra manera, Tom tiene algún motivo oculto. Ya veremos de qué se trata y de si los aurores consiguen separarles.**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos por reviews!**


	11. Sin Tom

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**_Capítulo 11- Sin Tom._**

* * *

Hermione se despertó con la respiración agitada. Sus ojos estaban hechos a la noche y pudo ver con asombro un enorme y lujoso cuarto. Recordó entonces que se encontraba en el cuarto privado de Tom, quien por cierto le tenía fuertemente agarrada contra él. No sabía cómo podía estar durmiendo con aquella presión y su magia recargada al 100%. Era como si nunca se gastara.

Se mantuvo inmóvil observando las sombras del cuarto, cada lujo encerrado allí. Se sintió fuera de lugar. _…Una desgracia para el mundo mágico…_ _templo de la magia que aceptaba a unos cualquiera…_ _sangre sucia…_ ¿Por qué Tom, alguien ajeno a todo sentimiento, había elegido estar con ella?

-¿Hermione?

Ahogó una exclamación del susto. Se giró sobre sí misma todavía con la sorpresa de ver de cerca a Tom con los ojos completamente abiertos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto?

-¿Qué sucede?- había notado en el momento en el que se había despertado. Él tenía el sueño ligero, siempre atento a cualquier peligro y el cambio en su respiración había sido más que suficiente para despertarle.

-Sólo estaba pensando- murmuró Hermione algo cohibida al tener su rostro tan cerca, ambos tumbados en su cama. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida.

-Debe de ser importante si estás a las tres de la mañana pensando en ello. Sobre todo si estás dudando sobre mí.

-Tsk- con un chasquido de lengua Hermione cerró los ojos y trató de subir la barrera de Oclumancia para que le alertarse si Tom se internaba en su mente. A esas horas era más complicado- No es lo que tú crees.

-Explícate- su semblante se había vuelto de hierro. Sus brazos ya no le rodeaban y el cuarto se había vuelto más frío. Con todo ello se sorprendió de que sus ojos siguieran negros.

- No es sobre ti de quien dudo, sino de mí- la tensión se relajó al momento. Iba a tener que comprarse una pelota anti-estrés muggle si Tom iba a seguir teniendo esos cambios de humor.

-¿Dudas de ti sobre nosotros?

Hermione suspiró. Era más difícil de lo que pensaba expresarse.

-¿Por qué quisiste estar conmigo?- preguntó finalmente. No se dio cuenta de cómo se tensó el mago.

-En un principio te advertí que yo soy incapaz de tener ciertos sentimientos, Hermione. Yo no puedo amar.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

¿Por qué le besaba de la forma en la que lo hacía? ¿Por qué se mantenía a su lado? ¿Por qué se preocupaba de su bienestar?

-Porque cuido de lo que me pertenece- sus ojos brillaron- Ya había oído hablar de ti antes de volver a Hogwarts. Llamaste mi atención, y más cuando no te acobardaste de mí como muchos otros. Luego, tu inteligencia dio paso a mi curiosidad. Me decía que no quería desaprovechar un cerebro como el tuyo pero cuando veía a Weasley a tu lado y a ti sonreírle supe que quería algo que no había querido nunca- confesó logrando que ella se quedara sin aire-. Te quiero a mi lado, y eso implica que seas mi bruja, que no estarás con nadie más. Implica lo que has vivido estos pasados días. Eres una mezcla de lealtad, inteligencia y pasión, Hermione, y como te advertí no te voy a dejar marchar.

Hermione enterró el rostro en su pecho. No era muy difícil dada su cercanía. Tenía ganas de llorar por muchos motivos. Tom nunca le amaría, pero en sus palabras le estaba diciendo que nunca nadie estaría tan cerca de él como ella. No sabía si eso era todo, pero a ella le bastaba por el momento.

-¿Ahora puedes volver a dormir?

Sin que Tom viera la sonrisa cálida de la bruja, ésta asintió cerrando los ojos. Esta vez los masculinos brazos a su alrededor se sintieron protectores.

* * *

Hermione se estiró adormilada, disfrutando del calor que le otorgaba el firme cuerpo a su lado. Los brazos de Tom no se habían movido en toda la noche y ella había dormido mejor que nunca.

-Buenos días- estaba empezando a amar esa ronca voz. Alzó la mirada para verle tan despierto como anoche. Le sonrió más segura de sí misma… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Quién me ha cambiado de ropa?!

Tom alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién crees que lo has hecho?

Le miró con los ojos abiertos, indignada. El mago medio sonrió de lado. Le gustaba cuando la bruja se enfadaba. Sus ojos brillaban con una fuerza que no veía a su alrededor. Además, le gustaba dominar. Pasó una pierna por un lado de su cadera y se quedó sentado sobre ella con una mano manteniendo cada muñeca femenina en el colchón.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- gruñó Hermione, la camiseta que usaba se le había subido hasta casi la cadera- Te estoy echando la bronca.

-A mí no me lo parece.

Imitando su sonrisa Hermione trató de que por sorpresa perdiera el equilibrio y así pudieran intercambiar posiciones. No funcionó. El cuerpo de Tom no se movió un ápice, mas su plan había quedado más que claro. Teniendo en cuenta sus esfuerzos el mago decidió confesar con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

-Lo hice con magia, _señorita Granger_. No vi nada, aunque ahora…- ahora sí que estaba viendo partes de su cuerpo.

Con un grito Hermione hizo que su camiseta se bajara sola hasta una altura decente. De las prisas no había necesitado ni liberarse del agarre de Tom ni coger la varita. Éste no dejó mostrar la sorpresa. ¿Así que su bruja también era capaz de realizar magia sin varita? ¿Y hechizos no verbales? Había hecho la elección correcta con ella.

-Ni siquiera los elfos domésticos saben sobre la existencia de este cuarto así que no les puedo llamar para que nos sirvan el desayuno- comenzó quitándose lentamente de ella- Pero tengo todo lo necesario. Mientras vas al baño lo prepararé.

Reuniendo toda la dignidad posible, Hermione estiró la camiseta que llevaba puesta para enseñar lo menos posible. La fija mirada de Tom le estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, haciendo que fuera consciente de cada parte no cubierta de su cuerpo. Así que suspiró de alivio cuando llegó al baño y pudo cerrar tras ella.

Tom soltó un sonido parecido a una risa cuando escuchó el suspiro tras la puerta. Su bruja era desde luego muy particular. Sabía que la mayoría de las alumnas se morían por estar en su situación. Incluso había escuchado de Nagini la existencia de un club de fans, lo que desde luego no le gustaba nada. Él era una persona muy privada y no agradecía tener a otras personas apuntando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando Hermione salió se contuvo por no ir a su lado. Había sido sincero con ella anoche. Dada la pregunta y conociendo a la bruja, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Él no albergaba sentimientos de amor, pero un asunto muy diferente era la posesión y la lujuria. Ver su cuerpo sin la capa que solía cubrir sus formas era algo que se encargaría de que sucediera más a menudo. Aunque verle con su camiseta lo superaba. Supo por su sonrojo que sabía que le estaba mirando fijamente. Ella trataba de mantener su atención en la mesa circular que había invocado con la comida ya preparada sobre ella. No era nada que necesitara cocción así que no había sido muy difícil conseguirlo.

-Adelante- medio indicó medio ordenó que se sentara en la silla más cercana a ella.

-Gracias- dijo refiriéndose a la comida- Oh, buenos días Nagini- la serpiente pasó deslizándose al lado de la mesa, inclinándose hacia su amo y su bruja- ¿Adónde va?

-Va a realizar su caza matutina.

Esperaba que se refiera a ratones o comida por el estilo. Se le quedó mirando, dudando en si hablar o no. Su curiosidad pudo con ella.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo fueron tus años en Hogwarts?

La primera reacción del mago fue responder que no eran sus asuntos. Se controló a tiempo, decidiendo por contarle ciertos aspectos. Después de todo, si él no daba, no iba a obtener.

-Fueron años duros por la presencia de Gellert Grindelwald, no obstante, Hogwarts era un lugar donde se estaba relativamente a salvo. Los profesores se comportaban de manera similar a como lo hacen ahora, aunque tal vez ahora sean un poco más suaves en la educación- Hermione rió; si Snape era suave no quería haber vivido en su época- También había un profesor de Pociones diferente- añadió leyéndole la mente- Se llama Slughorn y tenía montado un Club al que había llamado Slug Club. Sólo pedía que se unieran los magos más prometedores o los hijos de magos influyentes.

-¿Así que tú estabas?- afirmó divertida. Tom asintió compartiendo su humor.

-Me sirvió para conocer a gente influyente en el Ministerio.

-¿Y no ocurrió ningún incidente en Hogwarts?- la chica soltó la pregunta como si hablara del tiempo.

-¿Por qué me haces preguntas de las que ya sabes la respuesta?

Se sonrojó por ser cazada tan rápido.

-Sólo quería saber tu punto de vista.

-Ya sabes lo que sucedió.

Por ahora aceptaría esa respuesta, pero con el tiempo iba a indagar más.

-¿Es cierto que fuiste Prefecto y Premio Anual?

Se notó en su mirada que estaban volviendo a un terreno más apacible.

-Sí, y parece que vas siguiendo mis pasos.

-Seguro que a ti los alumnos te hacían más caso- suspiró resignada.

-A partir de ahora harás las rondas con Nagini- ordenó esperando su negativa. Le sorprendió no encontrarla. Hermione estaba madurando y aprendiendo antes de responder impulsivamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Nagini te avisará de la presencia de alguien, lo que te será muy útil para encontrar alumnos y protegerte de esos posibles mortífagos. Además, Nagini te aportará autoridad.

Hermione se rascó la barbilla, pensándolo. No le vendría mal que Nagini le acompañara en las rondas. De esa manera no estaría sola y la compañía de la serpiente, por extraño que le pareciera, se había convertido en bienvenida. Sobre su seguridad, no creía que fuera a ocurrir nada puesto que los aurores también realizarían las rondas.

-Me vendrá muy bien con la Navidad cerca y los alumnos sintiendo las vacaciones aproximándose. Gracias.

-¿Ya terminaste con el interrogatorio?- lo dijo entretenido. Se enfureció internamente al darse cuenta de que no le estaba molestando como debería. Hermione no vio su mirada cambiar.

-Claro que no- ella siempre tenía preguntas- ¿Has dado clase a hijos de antiguos compañeros tuyos?

Tom asintió.

-Tal vez a demasiados.

Hermione sonrió como un pequeño demonio travieso.

-¿Y no te sientes viejo?

Su sonrisa se borró en cuanto el mago alzó su varita, apuntándole directamente. Con los ojos abiertos le miró sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Se negó a coger la suya para defenderse. Su cabeza se había desconectado de su cuerpo. Tom no podía estar haciendo aquello. Harry no podía tener razón. Ellos estaban juntos, habían compartido ya dos noches, su magia se había reconocido. Maldita sea, ella le habría elegido por encima de muchas personas.

De repente una fuerza la tiró de la silla al suelo. Se sujetó el estómago revolviéndose por la alfombra y tratando de poner fin a aquella tortura.

-¡B-basta…! ¡P-Por fa-favor!- exclamó sin dejar de revolverse- ¡N-No puedo m-más!

Tom no dejó de apuntar su varita al cuerpo femenino.

-No.

-¡Tom, p-por favor!

Hermione se revolvió sin poder aguantar más. Le dolía el estómago de tanto reír por el hechizo de risa que estaba usando su profesor. Se carcajeaba tratando de pedirle entre risas que se detuviera.

-¡E-era una broma! ¡T-Tú no pareces viejo!- rió como nunca- Seguro que no has envejecido desde los veinticinco jajajaja, ¡de verdad!

Todavía le hizo reír un poco más antes de levantar el hechizo. Hermione se quedó agotada en el suelo, tumbada sin energías para levantarse. Con otro hechizo no verbal Tom elevó su cuerpo hasta que quedó sentada en su silla como antes, aunque más cerca de él. En medio de su cansancio Hermione se quedó impresionada por su uso de la magia.

-Eres malvado.

-Eso ya lo sabías cuando aceptaste ser mía- se encogió de hombros. A su pesar Hermione sabía que había más verdad detrás de esas palabras de la que se imaginaba. Pero ahora mismo, en compañía de Tom, no quería saberlo. Por primera vez en su vida quería que evitar el conocimiento.

-¿Hoy tienes mucho trabajo?- cambió de tema recuperando la respiración. Tom asintió.

-Hay ciertos asuntos de lo que me tengo que ocupar. Para ello tengo que salir del castillo- la bruja asintió terminándose el zumo de calabaza que quedaba en su vaso- Hermione, - le prestó toda su atención nada más escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado con esa profundidad- no vayas sola por el castillo.

-De acuerdo- murmuró sin saber qué más decir. Tenía planeado ir a ver a Harry. Después de todo, en esos momentos no tenía muchos amigos entre los cuales elegir.

Se despidieron poco después al final de un pasillo que daba a una zona más concurrida. Hermione trató de no gemir para llamar la atención, pero se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil. La mano del profesor se había internado bajo su camisa, acariciando su tripa y espalda, logrando que se arqueara de placer y él pudiera hacer más profundo el beso.

Sonrió saciada mientras le despedía. Era agotador estar con él, y nunca le había gustado tanto estar agotada.

Una vez le perdió de vista salió también al pasillo. Ese día no costó tanto ignorar los murmullos y las miradas indiscretas. Buscó a Harry por el Gran Comedor, el campo de Quidditch e incluso la biblioteca. Cualquier lugar antes de la Sala Común, a la que tendría que terminar dirigiéndose.

Una vez dentro, tanto Ron con Lavender sobre él y Ginny en el otro extremo de la Sala le mandaron miradas envenenadas. Por suerte Harry sí que estaba allí.

-¡Hermione! ¡Te he buscado por todos sitios!- se levantó hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo. No fue hasta que estuvo en sus brazos que se dio cuenta de que le había echado de menos. Su tensión se evaporó cuando su amigo le apretó fuertemente. Sonrió, todavía esperando a que las chicas de su curso le interrogaran sobre por qué no había pasado la noche en su cama. Si nada de eso había pasado todavía es que Tom, de alguna manera, se había ocupado de todo. Siempre iba un paso por delante de los demás. El muy escurridizo…

-He conocido a un auror que está dispuesto a decirme trucos para el examen de acceso- habló Harry rápidamente- Te le tengo que presentar, vamos.

No iba a desaprovechar una excusa para salir de ese lugar de miradas asesinas.

-Veo que Ron y Ginny siguen enfadados- comentó la castaña nada más el cuadro de la Señora Gorda se cerró tras ellos. Harry no lo pudo desmentir.

-Si te soy sincero esto es todo es culpa de ellos dos. Si Ginny no se hubiera metido y Ron no hubiera desaprovechado su oportunidad nada de esto habría pasado.

Hermione no estaba tan segura. Ella había estado reprimiendo su atracción por el profesor pero si éste en algún momento se hubiera acercado a ella como hizo en la noche en la que terminaron juntos, hubiera habido mucho drama. No querría haber hecho daño a Ron pero tampoco le podría haber dicho que no al profesor durante mucho tiempo.

-Además, Ron no va a durar mucho con Lavender- suspiró Harry resignado. Hermione le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Una vez llegaron a los pasillos principales Hermione tuvo que trabajar por no escuchar las conversaciones que le señalaban y hablaban de ella.

-A Ron sólo le gusta Lavender para tener sexo- Hermione abrió los ojos sin esperarse esa respuesta tan directa- pero es demasiado celosa para la paciencia de Ron y cuando se agote no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará.

-En vez de por valentía a Gryffindor se le va a empezar a conocer por cabezonería.

Harry sonrió divertido. Echó una mirada asesina a un par de chicas y un chico de primero que les estaban siguiendo mientras hablaban de Hermione. Asustados, salieron corriendo por donde habían venido.

-¿Pero la has visto bien?- inquirió un grupo de chicas al fondo del pasillo, hablando alto a propósito.

-Sí, no sé qué ha podido ver el profesor Riddle en ella.

La sangre de Hermione comenzó a burbujear. No le gustaba nada cómo había pronunciado "profesor Riddle" con ese deseo.

-Con esa capa tres veces más de su talla, ese nido de pájaros en su cabeza y esa actitud de rata de biblioteca- siguió hablando otra de las allí reunidas.

-Seguro que el profesor Riddle preferiría estar con una sangre pura como yo. Me basta una noche juntos para demostrárselo- apostó otra.

-¡O conmigo!

-¡Con cualquiera antes que con ésa!

Esa vez la mirada asesina de Harry no dio resultado.

-Serán amargadas- masculló entre dientes- No les hagas ni caso Hermione, has conseguido domar a tu pelo, tu ropa ya no tiene ningún problema y si gustarte leer y saber más es ser una rata de biblioteca entonces, lo siento, pero eso sí que lo eres.

La bruja negó con la cabeza, divertida y reconfortada como sabía que era el objetivo de su amigo.

-Eso significa mucho, Harry.

Los comentarios del castillo le afectaban más de lo que creía. Además, sin Ginny o Ron como sus amigos, se había hundido un poco más. Tener a Harry a su lado era algo que nunca olvidaría. Ella nunca les había dejado en todos los misterios o enfrentamientos que habían solucionado en estos años en Hogwarts, como con el Troll, el descubrimiento de Sirius y su ayuda para que fuera declarado inocente. Que Ron le hubiera abandonado era algo que podría perdonar pero no olvidar, y eso sólo le había acercado más a Tom.

-¿Cómo es que todavía no has ido allí a quitar puntos a sus casas?- preguntó Harry con sincera curiosidad.

-Lo haría si no fuera porque la situación empeoraría. Tengo que aguantar un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen.

-Tienes razón, si castigas a alguien por eso, más alumnos se van a unir al Club de Riddle.

El semblante de la bruja se volvió asesino.

-¿Todavía sigue ese Club?

-Sí, y creo que tienen una foto tuya sujetada con un dardo en la pared.

Eso le sacó una risa a su amiga. El hechizo de calor alrededor de las paredes del castillo era una de las muchas cosas que hacía a Hogwarts acogedor en esa época. Luego también estaba la decoración navideña y el blanco paisaje del exterior.

-Voy a tener que tener cuidado con las películas muggles que os pongo- negó con la cabeza. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Ponerse celosa no era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias. Un momento, ¿se había puesto celosa? Era obvio que sí, porque cavilar sobre los numerosos castigos que harían sonreír de alegría a Filch no era algo que hiciera todos los días.

-¡Por fin le encontré!

No sabía si Harry había seguido hablando durante mucho tiempo. Se sobresaltó cuando gritó señalando a un alto hombre con el pelo castaño perfectamente peinado. Hermione le reconoció al momento. Ése era el auror que había cuestionado el día anterior su relación con Tom. Para su desgracia Harry le cogió de la muñeca y le arrastró hacia donde se encontraba mirándoles.

-Hermione, te presento a John Dawlish, jefe del departamento de aurores del Ministerio- dijo emocionado- señor Dawlish, le presento a Hermione Granger, Premio Anual de Hogwarts.

-No hace falta esas formalidades conmigo, Harry. Puedes tutearme, y llámame John- respondió con ese tono de tranquilidad que había usado ya el día anterior. Harry estaba que saltaba en su sitio de la emoción.

-¿Han encontrado ya alguna pista sobre los ataques?- curioseó el mago. El auror negó con la cabeza. Hermione no pudo evitar estar en una posición defensiva.

-Señorita Granger, espero que sepa que siempre puede contar con el departamento de aurores para cualquier cosa que necesite. Tenemos magos muy poderosos.

La bruja alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Por qué iba a necesitar al departamento de aurores?

John no cambió un ápice su expresión educada. No era para nada parecida a la cara de indiferencia del profesor Riddle, pero era otra forma de no mostrar lo que en realidad sentía. Ese mago estaba actuando de forma muy sospechosa y no estaba teniendo un buen presentimiento.

-Su delicada situación con uno de los profesores puede ser el motivo. Si el señor Riddle le obligara a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad quiero que sepa que siempre tendrá una salida. No nos atemorizamos ante magos como él. También le quería preguntar si ha notado algo extraño, si desaparece a menudo o si ha utilizado magia negra ilegal.

La bruja estaba dividida en agradecérselo y hechizarle ahí mismo. Como Premio Anual, decidió dar ejemplo. Harry observaba el intercambio metido en sus pensamientos. Al parecer los aurores, o al menos su jefe, también sospechaban de Tom.

-Le agradezco su preocupación pero el profesor Riddle no me obliga a nada que yo no quiera hacer. Nunca le he visto realizar magia negra ilegal y no he notado nada fuera de lo normal.

Lo normal para Tom Riddle, claro.

El mago insistió.

-Si en el futuro cambia de idea ya sabe cómo comunicarse con nosotros. De todas formas, estaremos una larga temporada haciendo guardias por el castillo. Yo seguiré con mi ronda- se giró hacia el otro mago- Harry, si te parece mañana podemos hablar sobre tus dudas sobre ser auror.

-¡Muchas gracias, John!- le despidió alegremente. Hermione se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano, observando cómo se marchaba por el camino que ellos habían usado.

-¿A qué ha venido todo eso?- inquirió Harry volviéndose hacia la chica. Ésta suspiró.

-Ayer nos encontró a mí y a Tom en la clase de Runas Antiguas. No se cayeron muy bien. ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

El tono preocupado de su amiga rivalizaba con la sonrisa triste del mago.

-Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me usen para estar con otras personas- murmuró tristemente- Sin ser presumido, suele ser al revés; que usen a mis amigos para llegar a mí.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Cuando ayer conocí a John me preguntó por mis amigos y se interesó especialmente por ti. Creí que era simple curiosidad por ser Premio Anual y por eso le dije que te presentaría. No sabía que ya te había conocido. Al parecer lo que quería era acercarse a ti.

-Lo siento, Harry- le estaba empezando a caer realmente mal ese Dawlish- pero no creo que te hablara simplemente por mí. Se podría haber ahorrado muchas molestias y te podría haber contado un par de trucos ahora o darte un folleto y en cambio se quiere reunir mañana contigo. Estoy segura de que ve potencial en ti.

-¿Un folleto? ¿Eso es alguna palabra muggle sucia, Hermione? No te tomaba por esa clase de bruja- se burló más animado. Hermione rió dándole un fuerte abrazo. Harry apretó su cuerpo, sintiéndose mejor que hace unos momentos.

-_¡Sheeeeesaaaiiiii!_

Se separaron de golpe, bajando la sorprendida mirada a una serpiente muy enfadada.

-No pasa nada, Nagini, sólo nos estábamos abrazando- se explicó la bruja.

La serpiente seguía silbando en su idioma, con la mirada fija en el mago. Por si acaso, Harry sacó su varita.

-¿Ahora Riddle no te deja abrazarte con tus amigos?- inquirió volviendo a no gustarle que estuviera con el profesor. Hermione negó con la cabeza al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

-Que yo sepa esto es obra de Nagini. Tom nunca ha dicho nada- ignoró cómo se encogía molesto cuando pronunció el nombre del profesor. La serpiente se alzó para llegar a la altura de sus caderas.

-Harry y yo somos sólo amigos, Nagini. Y es normal que los amigos se abracen- rodó los ojos de nuevo ante la tozudez del animal- Si quisiera engañar a Tom no lo haría en medio de uno de los pasillos más transitados de Hogwarts, ¿no crees?

La serpiente se relajó imperceptiblemente. Hizo un sonido similar a un bufido hacia su amigo y se colocó al lado de la bruja.

-Parece que vamos a tener compañía- masculló Harry. Hermione rió divertida.

-Ya verás como te cae bien. Es una serpiente muy educada.

-Por supuesto. Yo también como mi desayuno con educación.

Nagini le enseñó los colmillos amenazadoramente, como si le enseñara que en efecto le veía como un desayuno. Harry le imitó.

-Hombres- murmuró entre dientes.

-Continuemos con nuestro paseo, _amiga _Hermione- Harry pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros femeninos, mandando una mirada de burla a una enfadada serpiente. Ésta decidió no ser menos y enrollarse a la cintura de la bruja. Su cabeza terminó a la altura de la de Harry, por lo que caminaron mandándose miradas asesinas.

Seguro que terminaban siendo buenos amigos, pensó Hermione para sí. Si no se mataban antes, claro.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Como veis he actualizado unos días antes de lo normal. La razón es que este fin de semana no voy a tener tiempo, por lo que he intentado hacerlo con antelación ¡y lo logré!**

**Muchas a todos por la acogida por el anterior capítulo. No podía dejaros esta semana sin la continuación ;)**


End file.
